Her Determination
by xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx
Summary: Mikan decided to go on training in order to become stronger. After 5 years, she came back with a new identity. Now that her identity was revealed, she must struggles to protect her friends from those who targeted her. "...I must protect my friends…"
1. Chapter 01 : The Mission

**To Protect the Ones I truly Care About**

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

**Normal P.O.V**

It was a hot and bright sunny morning. Ten-year-old Mikan has, yet again late to class due to waking up late. As Mikan was getting ready for her classes, while on the way, she soon bumps into a raven-colored hair boy.

Almost about to slip and fall the raven-colored hair boy soon grabs a hold onto her wrist. Soon realizing that she didn't fall she looks up soon finding that the raven-colored hair boy was none other then Natsume.

They were both still staring at each other, and holding on.

"I never knew polka-dots hands were that soft" thought Natsume. But before Mikan could yell at him, he let go of her hand making her fall backwards.

"Polka-dots I see, don't you ever change your underwear..?" said Natsume coolly.

"YOU PERVERT!!" screamed Mikan

As she sped passed him she could have sworn she saw a smile on his face but she ignored it "Can't be…Natsume never smiles, oh well" thought Mikan.

"Heh…she just never changes does she?" he asked himself with a small smile on his face.

**Arrived at the Classroom entrance**.

"Gomen-no-sai Sensei!" pleaded Mikan. And unfortunately for her the teacher was Jinno Sensei. While Jinno Sensei was yelling at Mikan, Natsume just snuck into the back of the room.

"Natsume where have you been?" questioned Ruka. "Nowhere" replied Natsume.

"TAKE YOUR SEAT NOW MS. SAKURA" roared Jinno sensei.

As soon as Mikan was about to take a seat, the P.A system turned on. "Mikan Sakura of Class 2B please come to the headmaster's room. REPEAT, Mikan Sakura of class 2B please come to the headmasters room, thank-you."

Confused, Mikan asked the teacher to excuse her as she left the classroom. Everyone from class 2B was puzzled of the fact on why Mikan had to go to the headmaster's office.

"Quit your talking and listen up everyone, Mr. Tobita, please read paragraph nine" retorted Jinno Sensei.

"HAI" replied the Yuu

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"I wonder what I did now." I thought. As I was walking down the hall to make a right turn, I quickly stopped. I notice Narumi-Sensei talking to Persona.

"PERSONA!!" I screamed in my head, "OTOU-SAN," I was so worried for my Otou-san that I screamed in my head twice as loud than before as I watched my Otou-san complaining and now yelling at Persona.

"Calm yourself, if she's lucky she might see another day," smirked Persona, "But by all means interfere if you want, but you know the consequences Narumi," grinned Person.

"Why her?!?," questioned Otou-san, "YOU COULD HAVE NATSUME DO THIS BUT WHY IN THE WORLD DOES IT HAVE TO BE MIKAN!?!?," yelled Otou-san.

"Because…you know as well as I do, the answer to that question," grinned Persona evilly, "She has the most powerful Alice that breaks all the rules and categories of Alices, which is why only she can defeat the Anti Alice Organization also I have asked the Headmaster to assign her this personal mission," snapped Persona calmly.

"I must make the headmaster reconsider this…" pondered Otou-san in his thoughts.

"Oh and don't even try to make the headmaster reconsider because he thought this idea was a perfect." explained Persona as if reading Narumi's mind.

"WHY YOU," shouted Otou-san, but before he could say anything else Persona had disappeared out of sight.

As Otou-san slowly calmed down, he started to walk in my direction.

"Oh no he's coming, I can't let him see me" I thought as Otou-san was walking towards the direction of me, he quickly turned around and walked the other away.

"Something's wrong I've never seen Otou-san this stress since Natsume and Sumire and I were kidnapped," Mikan thought, "This must be something important."

After a few minutes I realized that I was, suppose to go to the headmaster's office. Therefore, I scampered off to the office.

**Normal P.O.V**

Headmaster's Office

"Gomen-no-sai, desu" apologized Mikan worriedly staring the back of a black leather armchair. As the door creaked open and in walks Mikan.

**SLAM!** as the door shuts tight.

"You're late!" spoke the headmaster, "oh well you're here now and that's all that matters, please take a seat" retorted the headmaster pointing at the chair in front of his mahogany colored office desk.

He turned around in the wheelchair to face Mikan and it reveals a man who looks more like a senior, than a headmaster looks but nonetheless must be very intellectually smart in order to become a headmaster who runs this school.

"I shall brief you on what I am about to tell you, but first," said the headmaster, "How old do u think I am?" asked the headmaster enthusiastically.

Very surprised at this sudden question Mikan answer, "You look about the age of Otou-san who is Narumi sensei, who looks about the age of a senior," said Mikan.

"Oh I see, so your Otou-san is Narumi-sensei I see," said the headmaster, "Well then, why thank-you for your compliment, but I am around the age of forty, while your Otou-san is about in his late thirties" Said the headmaster.

"Mikan, please tell me, what do you wish to call me instead of headmaster?" asked the Headmaster, "Because I know that you, by nature, aren't that polite so I wish to get to know you better and so please tell me what you wish to call me instead of headmaster that suits you comfortably?"

"Ano…Onii-chan" smiled Mikan as she said this.

"Hmmk..Onii-chan I see" said the headmaster, "Ok sure why not" said the Headmaster.

"Okay well back to the briefing," responded Onii-chan, "You will be going on a special mission that only you can accomplish and by you I mean only you," said the headmaster.

"Well first off, you will not be attending classes anymore" Acknowledged Onii-chan, "Instead you will be training," replied Onii-chan, "What training you may ask, well you will be training to the full extent going beyond your limits," said Onii-chan.

But before he could continue Narumi sensei barges in.

"OTOU-SAN," shouted Mikan when she saw him.

"Oh Mikan-chan, I need to talk to the headmas-" but before he could continue Mikan said

"Oh you mean Onii-chan" answered Mikan.

"Onii-chan?" questioned Narumi sensei dumbstruck.

"Yeah. The headmaster told me to call him whatever I wanted so I decided to call him onii-chan because I never really had a brother." Said the overly excited Mikan.

"I see.." said Narumi as he turned his head to stare at the headmaster. "What is the meaning of this?" Questioned the frustrated Narumi.

"As you can see I have analyzed Mikan as a good and cute person," said the headmaster,

"And so it seems she is really special to you so I have decided to eliminate the worst possible outcomes for her, but as you know, she MUST do this considering I have said so and that it is very important to and for our school.." answered the Headmaster.

Back At the Class

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

"It's been over an hour already and Mikan still hasn't come back" I thought to myself, "I wonder what has happened to her?, cause right now it seems everyone's looking weird because of that baka!"

**Ruka's P.O.V**

"Mikan still hasn't come back yet" I wondered, "Natsume's probably worried too." I said, because he kept peeking from his manga to see if she was there.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"I wonder where polka-dots is.." I thought. "If she's with another guy…I'll be sure to burn him later" I smirked. "But it's impossible considering she's at the headmaster's office. I wonder what their talking about?" I wondered..

**Normal P.O.V**

Back at the Headmasters Office

"Please sit down Narumi while I discuss the details to you and Mikan." replied Onii-chan.

Narumi took a seat in front of the mahogany colored office desk beside Mikan.

"Okay please listen carefully. The both of you please," asked the Onii-chan.

"First of all Mikan," he said while looking at Mikan and ignoring Narumi's glare,

"You will not be attending school anymore and you will not be able to live in the compartments that you have now" he said, "Instead you will be living in a very comfortable tree house that I built with my friends when I used to attend this very school." He said.

"Secondly you will not be able to talk to anyone about this except your Otou-san, the other teachers, and I." He paused and took a deep breath, " And Thirdly you will not be able to see nor tell any of friends about this, do I make myself clear?" He said in a serious tone.

"N-NA-NA-NANI!!!!" Mikan roared that was loud enough to be heard almost everywhere.

Back at the Class

"Did you hear that Natsume?" said Ruka, "For a second their, I thought I heard Mikan."

"I didn't hear anything," Replied Natsume with that manga on his face while trying to sleep.

Headmaster's Office

"Well yes you are not allowed to tell anyone about this okay?" said Onii-chan hands on his ear to prevent the loudness from breaking his eardrum that may have caused him to go deaf.

Narumi just sat their but then told Mikan to come and sit on his lap, which she did because her face looked as though rivers of tears were streaming down.

"You are not allowed to tell them and also you are doing this training for the whole entire school because one day, their will be a time when this school will be attacked. You will be the only one to stop those who are going to attack this school and if you don't do so then your friends might die." Said the Headmaster concerned that Mikan didn't understand.

"They might die…" sniffled Mikan,

"I must protect my friends… Hotaro… Nonoka… Anna… Sumire… Koko… Ruka… Yuu…Mochu…and Natsume…" Her head was down low with her brown brunette bangs covering her face, "I'll do it.." Mikan said quietly.

"Pardon?" The headmaster said not quite catching the last part.

"I'll do it," replied Mikan excitedly even though deep down it her so much to know that she wont be able to see her friends anymore nor tell them anything.

Narumi saw how hurt she was a while ago and knew that deep down it hurt Mikan so much so he grabbed her and stood up to walk out the door but then paused to say one last thing to the headmaster.

"When will this begin" Narumi asked calmly.

"This will begin starting next week," stated the Headmaster

In addition, just as they were about to leave Mikan quickly mentioned, "Good-bye Onii-chan see you soon."

SLAM! The door shut

The headmaster sat in his chair emotionless. "That girl is really something," he thought to himself as a tear dropped from his unemotional face structure.

Out the door and down a hall to a secluded room

"Ok you can cry now Mikan," Narumi said putting her down and giving her a big hug.

Mikan broke out crying hard. Thinking that it wasn't fair for her but she knew why she had to do this and why they picked her, it was because their was an incident in which she accidentally copied Persona's Alice by accident and the whole entire secret was almost let loose not until Onii-chan erased everyone's memories except all the teachers, Mikan and Onii-Chan..

Mikan stopped crying after twenty minutes to calm herself. Narumi just held her until she was ready to talk.

"Are you ok now Mikan?" asked Narumi worriedly

"Yes Otou-san" said Mikan quietly

"Alright then I will start training you on improving your brain to make you become top one in your class because that is my mission assigned to me by your Onii-chan," replied Narumi sweetly, "We will start tomorrow so be prepared ok?" said Narumi caringly

"Hai!" said Mikan with a bright smile even though she was hurt badly inside.

"Mikan I also want you to act yourself and remember not to tell anyone, and also we will start the training as I said tomorrow and you should be able to ace the exams when they come next week ok.?" Replied Narumi

"Hai" said Mikan as if she had something to look forward to soon enough

"That's my Mikan that I know" Narumi said smiling while escorting and holding Mikan's hands to the door and walking out with her back to class.

"Also Mikan, I would like to mention that this week will be the hardest of times in your whole life so be prepared. Ok" said Narumi

"Don't worry Otou-san, I will protect you and everyone who I care about so dearly" said Mikan trying to find words to sound more mature and sophisticated.

"You're improving already Mikan, your a fast learner, I'm very proud of you" Narumi said happily.

"Oh-ri-ga-tou-desu…Otou-san" Mikan said Smiling.


	2. Chapter 02 : The Exams

**A/N**_**: Sorry, for the late update. I was so busy with my exams paper. Two more weeks to go before my school break. Yay!!! I want to thanks to all. I hope you guys enjoy it!!! And special thanks to**_

♥_**Laumiki**_♥

♥_**Yamashita Michiyo**_♥

♥_**sakurahua2x**_♥

♥_**clippit**_♥

♥_**smalltaz**_♥

♥_**'sakura-syaoran forever'**_♥

♥_**lactose-intolerent**_♥

♥_**melissa1995**_♥

**0o0o0o0 Chapter 2 : The Exams 0o0o0o0o0o**

At the Door to Class 2B

"Mikan put on your happy smile and wipe away your tears, so that you don't worry your friends ok?" Narumi said with a comforting smile.

"Hai" said Mikan quickly rubbing her tears away with her other arm and putting on a smile.

"Oh and also Mikan we have to let go of hands ok?" Narumi said remembering

"That's my girl" said Narumi as they opened the door and Mikan walked in while Narumi Sensei giving a nod to Misaki Sensei and then shutting the door behind him.

The class was learning biology with Misaki Sensei and looked up when they saw Mikan.

"Ah Ms. Sakura please take a seat and turn to page 419 in your biology textbook to the Barracudas" said Misaki Sensei gently.

"Hai" said Mikan walking to her seat while all of her classmates were staring at her wondering what had happened to her.

Mikan P.O.V

I got to my seat turned to page 419 and started to take in all the information from the book. After reading everything I stared out into the window wondering what would happen during training and isolating myself from my friends.

Class soon ended and I packed up all my things and walked back to my compartments wondering about the training tomorrow how it would be like.

Once I had arrived from my room, I dropped my stuff on the middle of the breezy floor, went to change into my pajamas and lay on my bad, and started to sleep.

Normal P.O.V

Under the Sakura Tree area

"Don't you guys wonder what Mikan was doing while at the Headmaster's office?" Yuu asked curiously.

"I tried to read her mind but for some reason it was blocked and so I couldn't read it," replied Kokoro obviously.

The group was all together from Hotaro to Natsume, who was unsurprisingly up on the tree branch of the Sakura tree.

"I hope nothing has happened at the headmaster's office that might have made Mikan depressed," said Nonoka

"Yeah I hope nothing like that happened too" replied Anna.

"Quit you're gossiping and whining," answered Hotaru who was very agitated because Mikan didn't try to hug her after school but instead went back to her room.

"I'm sure that there is a perfect explanation for all of this" replied Ruka with a deep worried facial expression.

Up on the Sakura tree was Natsume listening to their bickering even though they knew that he was just as worried as the rest of them.

"Why don't we go and check on her then?" suggested Sumire who just wanted them to stop squabbling over this matter.

As they all agreed and walked to Mikan's room even Natsume came, they knocked on her door, which awoke the sleepy Mikan.

Mikan opened the door in her pajamas and saw all of her friends including, surprisingly, Natsume too.

She asked what they were doing their while rubbing her eyes and coving her mouth to yawn. (Authors comments KAWAI!! )

They looked up at her and then Sumire asked her what had happened while she was at the Headmaster's Office.

Mikan soon snapped into reality, stared at them wide-eyed and quickly looked up at them, and smiled with a big smile.

"Nothing happened at the headmaster's office, he just wanted me to…," Mikan was clearly trying to think up a suitable lie and than quickly found one before they suspected something and said.

"He just wanted me to go to Narumi sensei every morning, two hours before school started to spend quality time with him because Narumi Sensei was feeling down all week and wasn't doing his work properly enough." Mikan said very cheerfully that their could be no false lies in what she had said.

"Oh so that was it…ok well then were going to go then so that you can rest" said Mochu reassuringly with a serious voice.

"Ok than good night" then she yawned and slowly shut the door as they walked off.

"Do you think something is wrong in what she said Hotaru?" asked Yuu.

"Well when Mikan is sleepy I can't really tell if she's lying or not." Replied Hotaru

"Yeah but she smiled and her smiles never lie, right Nonoka?" asked Anna

"Yeah that's right Anna that's probably it" answered Nonoka.

"Well the guys and I are going to go back to our dormitories now so good night every one," said Ruka to the rest of the girls.

"Ok then good night" said Anna and Nonoka

"Good night MY NATSUME!!!" shouted Sumire.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Sumire as Natsume snapped his fingers and then fire started burning her hair.

"Quick WATER I NEED WATER…!!!" screamed Sumire as she ran to the sink and poured water all over her hair.

"Hmph, that's what you get for saying that to an irritated Natsume," replied Hotaro emotionlessly while walking to her room.

Everyone went back to their room deep in their thought and imaginations and then fell in deep in their dreams.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Phew they almost found out" I said to myself, "Oh well, I'm just wondering what Otou-san is going to teach me tomorrow." I said yet again to myself, and then went back to sleep.

Normal P.O.V

(Side note school starts at 8:00)

6:00 beep Beep!! Beep!!! Beep!!!

The sound of the alarm beeped loudly waking up poor sleepy Mikan from her deep slumber.

"Huh, what time is it" she asked turning to look at the alarm clock, "ITS 6:00 A.M IN THE MORNING!!!!" she said agitated.

"Oh so you're finally awake I see," said Narumi Sensei smiling at her.

"Otou-san..?" Mikan said sleepy.

"Hai, Hai, now wake up Mikan and take a shower and get changed I'll be waiting for you in the staff room at 6:30 ok?" said Narumi Sensei softly

"Hai, Hai," said Mikan as she went to the bathroom to get ready.

**6:25 A.M at the Staff room Entrance**

Mikan slowly opened the Staff room door and walked in. Everything was pitch black as she walked further, she turned on the lights, and she soon finds herself surrounded by books, books and more BOOKS.

"NANI" shouted Mikan as she turned every degree to find herself surrounded by books.

"Ah Mikan" said many familiar voices from the left, right, front, and from behind her.

All the teachers were carrying different books of various subjects that it made Mikan so hypnotized that swirls appeared on her eyes.

"Ah I knew this would happen," said a dark and evil voice, it was Jinno Sensei a.k.a Jin Jin.

"Jin Jin?" said Mikan but soon enough her question was answered, with all the staff members surrounding her. "Ohaiyo Sensei..." said Mikan very dumbstruck.

Soon enough Narumi Sensei appears and said,

"You will be reading all of these books by the end of this week Mikan," said Narumi Sensei.

"NANI!!!!" Mikan said as though it was her most useful words that were top one in her vocabulary choices.

Therefore, the lesson began with all the teachers from the staff teaching Mikan everything that they could get a hold of from the library.

The days soon passed slowly with Mikan, everyday coming to class early and sleeping on her desk or daydreaming.

Jinno Sensei had to strike her with his lightening about five times during class due to her not paying attention in his lessons even though he knew that she was very tired from all the studying she had to do since that last six days.

"Well anyways Ms. Sakura if you're not going to pay attention during my lesson please listens to this as of all of you," Jinno Sensei said. "You will all be taking the exams as you know tomorrow and whoever achieves the top score is allowed to go home for a week as you all know so as they say" Jinno Sensei said as if annoyingly disconcerted, "good luck."

Everyone gasped at what Jinno Sensei said while Mikan just lied on her desk again to sleep only to be strike by lightening again by the one and only Jinno Sensei.

After class

"I'm worried, Mikan seems to sleepy to attend classes and also don't you find it a mystery how she doesn't have anything on her desk even the textbook, and can still answer all the questions perfectly including the details?" said Mochu to everyone (the gang)

"That just means the Baka is getting smarter that's it" said Hotaro, " and also I don't think anything is wrong considering that she still tries to hug me when I come to class only to be hit by my baka gun," replied Hotaru.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well anyways I'm going back to my room to study like Mikan so good night" said Hotaru while walking off.

Everyone soon dispersed back to there rooms except Natsume and Ruka.

"Natsume, do you think something happened to Mikan?" Ruka asked Natsume.

"Ruka remember when polka-dots said that she would spend two hours everyday with that perverted teacher.." Answered Natsume

"Oh yeah...I remember now so that's why.." answered Ruka as he and Natsume were walking back to their rooms but to go up on the roof and watch the sunset peacefully.

EXAM DAY

Today was the last day of Mikan's studies so she had to wake up extra early for it. Unfortunately, she had to wake up at 4:00 A.M to review all that she had learned. Due to all of the "training", she could never have the time to talk to her friends because she had to catch up on her sleep.

The heavy pressure of all her studies made her extremely tired but lucky for her Mikan was a quick learner and improved dramatically already having an IQ that fits perfectly with a genius and was probably more intelligent than Natsume.

Class was soon starting with the first exam…Biology… using cactuses for all the exams so as people do not cheat.

A few minutes later, after the exam handed out, it took a maximum of 5 seconds flat for everyone to start his or her exam.

The first exam to be completed was less than 10 minutes. And to everyone's surprise Mikan had already finished her exam and was walking up to the teacher's desk to hand her exam in to Misaki Sensei who took her sheet and started marking while Mikan started towards her seat again.

Bewilderment struck his face as Mikan had fully aced her test with a perfect one hundred percent but who would not have aced it because she did study hard for the exams to take place, as Mikan was about to sit on her chair he quickly called her. He quietly told her she did such an excellent job. Mikan very delighted walked back to her seat and started to sleep.

Once the exam was over everyone just waited in their seats patiently but were surprisingly staring at Mikan considering Misaki had a bewildered face for the first time.

The second exam was next, and it was Math then History, then Japanese. Each teacher came in and all had a bewildered facial structure on them just like Misaki sensei and were very impressed considering that she finished all her tests at the same time and was getting one hundred percent on all her exams. However, nobody knew that except the teachers who actually saw her exams as the marks were, being marked and posted one by one after two hours everyone was really and seriously REALLY SURPRISED at Mikan's sudden exam scores, which means she would be able to return home to her grandpa.

Nonetheless, everyone was dumbfounded at the results of Mikan Sakura. After the exam scores were post up, the gang was talking about how Mikan got one hundred percent on all her tests and were talking excitedly except for Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume.

As they were talking very excite tingly Mikan came over.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Mikan asked monotonously

"AHHH" screamed the talkative group as they all sweats dropped.

"Huh?," asked Mikan with a little bit of enthusiasm, " Oh well I have to get ready to go home want to help me Hotaru?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"Before she can answer that," came a voice that she hasn't heard of for over a few days since she started to study like crazy, "What were you doing in the last few days polka-dots?" asked the curious Natsume.

"Well I've been studying and studying," Mikan said turning away from the group so as not to see her saddened face of making all of her friends worry.

"Also well I'm going to pack up now so…good-bye I hope to see you guys soon," Mikan said still back turned, quickly walked, and soon ran to her bedroom.

Everyone was still staring at the place where Mikan HAD stood and where she HAD ran off, until finally Yuu spoke "Did everyone catch the fact that she said Good-bye as if she was leaving forever and the fact that she said I HOPE to see you guys soon." Emphasizing the word, "I hope."

Everyone nodded while Natsume just walked in the direction of Mikan's room.

"Where are you going Natsume?" asked Ruka curiously

"I'm going to see polka-dots for a while," said Natsume coolly, "Want to come Ruka?" asked Natsume.

"No you can go Natsume," replied Ruka he knew that Natsume was very concerned over Mikan and knew that he wanted to go alone.

Mikan's Room

"Ohhh no…Onii-chan is going to get mad at me, and I'm still not ready," Mikan said very stressed.

KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!!! KNOCK!!!

"Who could that be I wonder" Mikan thought

She opened the door to find Natsume standing at the doorway staring up at her.

"Oh its you, Natsume" she said plainly.

"What's with the voice polka-dots?" Natsume asked unworriedly.

"None of your business you pervert," Mikan said, "So why are you here I have to get going at 6:00?" she said.

"Small room you have here polka-dots" Natsume said ignoring the question that was asked and looking everywhere around the room.

"Whatever I don't have time for this I'm late Natsume so could you--" she stopped unable to finish because Natsume had just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him and pressed his luscious lips onto her.

And for some reason she didn't struggle because it felt so good all over her body. She closed her eyes and took in this feeling.

"Her lips are soft like an angel," Natsume thought

"That was my first kiss," She thought.

After a few minutes they took deep breathes and then finally Mikan spoke first.

"What are you doing…Natsume," she asked him softly

But Natsume was already outside the door but before she could let him go any further she ran towards him and stepped in front of him she kissed him on the cheek softly and ran back to her room.

Natsume still paralyzed of what happened soon walked slowly out of the girls dormitory only soon to be met by Hotaru and Ruka.

Ruka and Hotaro were staring at Natsume's face, which was slightly pink because of him blushing which was a big mystery to them.

"Natsume! What happened?" Ruka asked, curiosity taking over him, "You seem pleased with yourself."

"Nothing happened," replied Natsume still shocked at what had occurred.

Hotaru knowing exactly what happened didn't say anything but asked instead to change the subject, "Where's Mikan?" she asked him monotonously.

"She's back in her room," he said not finished yet, " She said she's leaving tonight at 6:00." He replied not blushing anymore.

It was about ten minutes until 6:00 so as Hotaru was about to head over there as she remembered something.

She got out her invention #124 – The Wonky Talky Baka phone.

She pressed one button and quickly replied, "Everyone she's leaving in less than ten minutes we meet at her door front." She said and with at she then turned to Natsume and Ruka.

"Are you guys coming?" she asked them.

"Yeah sure, were coming," said Ruka dragging Natsume by the arm which surprised him.

Everyone arrived in front of Mikan's door with Natsume in the back slouched on the wall and when Koko was about to knock when the door opened by itself.

Their stood Mikan in a white shirt with a red short skirt wearing white high heel boots that went all the way up to her knees. She had breath-taking long straight brunette hair down.

Everyone was staring in awe especially Natsume who tried not to let his jaws drop any lower is it already was. They kept staring until Hotaru quickly grabbed her and all the other girls and shoved them into Mikan's room while all the boys stood their motionless.

"Did you see how she looked," Koko said stunned.

"Yeah I did she looked so...," Yuu said speechless in words.

"How come she never had her hair down before I only saw her once like that and it was during the play for Snow White and Sleeping Beauty," said Ruka Twice as stunned.

"I wonder what there doing to her right now," said Mochu curiously

"Their probably fixing her up considering she looked like hag when she came out" replied Natsume even though they all knew that he thought she looked so wonderfully beautiful.

Mikan's Room

"What are you guy's doing?" Mikan asked restlessly, "I have to go to the headmaster's room right now if you don't mind"

"Just sit down and be quiet baka I'm going to fix your hair," Said Hotaru in a monotone, "Out of all the things to wear, why did you dress like this?"

"Mikan...,"paused Anna and Nonoka together, "Why is your room completely empty?"

"Oh because…" Mikan said but before she could continue she looked at her watch and shouted, "I'm late!!, oh no…Onii-chan is going to kill me and so is Otou-san" Mikan said.

"I have to go now sorry guys and also.." Mikan took a deep breath as she got up and went to her door and turned around to say one last thing to the girls, "I'll miss you guys but remember I'll always be with you" she turned around and walked off out the door.

The boys were about to say their good-byes but before they could Mikan quickly turned around and said the exact same things she said to the girls and quickly rushed off to the Staff room.

The boys were all speechless, the girls soon came to be out the door with the boys, who still were staring, and then the guys turned to look into her room to find nothing but school property.

"She took everything," Hotaru said finally breaking the ice.

"I wonder why though," said Sumire quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

**000000 EnD ChApTeR 00000**


	3. Chapter 03 : The Tree House

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

♫_**Jazzflame**__**♫ ( I'm so happy that you like it!!!)**_

♫ _**kurukus**__**♫ (Yeah, I know hat you mean. if I was her, I would do the same thing)**_

♫_**Jc-zala**__**♫ ( actually, it not her first kiss. Natsume already stole it at the Christmas party (in the manga) do you have the manga??) **_

♫_**defianceobjectivity99**__**♫**__**(I won't guaranty**__** it. Nevertheless, I hope so. Why the title Her Determine?? I don't know. But it much better than " To protect those important to me" don't you think so??)**_

♫_**I-LoVe-AnImEsSs-**__**♫ ( Yeah!! You LIKE IT!!! THANKS A LOT!! I would like to read your fanfic. Hiihih)**_

♫_**sakura-syaoranforever**__**♫ ( my ym is I hope you and I can be friend. You ask me about anything)**_

♫_**Melisa1995**_♫ (familiar?! )

♫_**denii05**__**♫**_

♫_**SaberFate**__**♫**_

♫_**mookiee**__**♫**_

_**THANK TO ALL REVIEWER!! HERE THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!**_

**Chapter 3: The Tree house**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I went to the Staff Room where I been told to meet Otou-san and Onii-chan so that they could take me to the tree house. As I was waiting for them in the staff room I was wondering where all my stuff went a few minutes after of pondering a familiar voice told me "They have all been sent to your tree-house," said the familiar voice.

I turned only to be face to face with "ONII-CHAN" I shouted with joy.

Then I ran to give him a hug. Soon enough Otou-san came and I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek,

"I see you're ready and dressed plainly and nice Mikan-chan," Otou-san said lovingly.

"HAI!!" I replied excitedly.

As me and Otou-san walked out holding hands I noticed Onii-chan walking alone so I grabbed his hands and started walking hand in hand with Otou-san and Onii-chan.

Onii-chan turned and smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back sweetly too.

It took a while since we reached the car and as we reached the car I noticed from a tiny glance from behind my shoulders, I noticed all of my friends were on the rooftop watching me and waving good-bye to me.

I gave a small smile and it seemed that Hotaru's invention #126 the Baka Seeker Binoculars saw my small smile and so she smiled softly enough for me to smile big enough for everyone to notice it.

As I reached the car, I quickly rolled down the window screens and screamed "Everyone Have Fun," and then sat down properly as we drove out of sight.

Soon enough fireworks in the air and then messages were seen. It looked as though it was one of Hotaru's' other invention which I forgot the name of. There were different messages.

Hotaru's said "Mikan Have fun and tell your ji-chan I said hi"

Anna's said "Have fun too Mikan"

Nonoka's said, "Write us letters if you're able to ok"

Sumire's said, "Now that you're gone I can be with Natsume… also have fun"

Koko's said, "Bring me something good to eat"

Yuu's said, "I'll take down notes for you until you come back ok"

Mochu's said, "Have fun"

Ruka's said "Enjoy Mikan I hope you have fun"

Finally Natsume's said "Polka-dots change your underwear"

"EERRRR NATSUME YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I thought to myself, but was smiling at how much my friends cared about me.

Onii-chan quickly pulled out a white handkerchief and gave it to me.

"Put this one Mikan, and whatever you do don't take it off no matter what." He said sternly. I did what I as told and put it on.

Onii-chan, Otou-san, and I then had a long deep conversation concerning the training and have asked me to come to the school secretly without being seen to spy, copy, and prefect everyone Alices so that I can become very powerful and be able to beat the organization that Reo belongs to called "The Anti-Alice Organization."

Once we had arrived at the tree house, I asked Onii-chan if I could take off the blindfold. He said I could now take it off and so I did only to ask him another question.

"What's inside the tree house, Onii-chan?" I asked.

"It's everything that you may like and enjoy so be very excited." He said happily.

"Really?! Oh Thank-you Onii-Chan," I said very excitedly.

"Oh, don't thank me it was all thanks to your Otou-san," He said and turned to Narumi and gave him a wink.

As I walked straight ahead towards the ladder of the tree house, I found to my surprise a barrier. Unable to enter I asked Onii-chan. He told me a password and then I said, "To protect those important to me" then I was soon able to walk inside. Then I asked what happened and he told me that it was voice activated so that only I could enter and that if someone wanted to intrude they wouldn't be able to because of the barrier.

"That is very amazing Onii-Chan" I said smiling at him. He smiled back and said, "I have one thing to add you may never step out of this forest or else something terrible will happen" he said seriously.

I nodded and said "wa-ga-ta" I said seriously and then smiling at him again..

"Also we and the other teachers will come and visit you everyday of the week to teach you personally and if they want you to go out of the forest you must first wear a blindfold so as not to know where you are." He said seriously.

I nodded again and then finally Otou-san said, "Mikan be careful alright and when I come to visit you it shall be two times a week and on one of those days you shall accompany me and I shall take you to a secluded place for you to copy the other students Alices ok?" said Otou-san.

"Hai" I said overly excited to see what awaits me in my tree house.

"Well we won't keep you from your excitement to see the tree house so go and enjoy yourself." He said as he wavering me off.

I nodded and said my goodbyes and then quickly went to my tree house only to have my mouth drop open.

The place was so big and luxurious I was so excited. There were lots of music CDs, DVD's, my own computer, and everything you could ever imagine. There was a huge gift on my dining table. I quickly went over their and opened it to find pink guitar with many dragon designs everywhere on it, it was so beautiful.

I started playing the music pieces from my CDs onto my guitar.

As I enjoyed all of my things I soon thought back at how all of my friends would have enjoyed this but was soon saddened by the thought that they wouldn't be able to and so ease my depression I slept till my hearts content, even dreaming of them in my sleeps.

Monday

The today I awoke at the sound of my annoying Pikachu alarm clock that rang so loud in my entire house, I soon got up and turned it off. I started to get ready by taking a hot bath and getting dressed and then blow drying my long brunette hair.

I went to my own personal kitchen after to find an assortment of food of various kinds. I was very excited, but just to start in my kitchen plainly I made scrambled eggs and ate toast with butter.

After I was finished, I soon thought of playing my guitar, went over to start practicing many pieces of music, and sang to them waiting for my lesson with one of the teachers.

I soon heard a voice message from the messaging machine and found that Jin Jin sensei was waiting to train me at the foot of my tree house.

**//// To be Continue ////**

**Next Chapter**

**0o0o0o the training0o0oo0o**


	4. Chapter 04 : The Training

**Here a bonus to**

♥_**Jc-zala**_♥

♥**Denii05**♥

**Chapter 4: The Training**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Jin Jin!" Mikan said excitedly.

Mikan went down the tree to greet him.

Jin Jin Sensei quickly put a blindfold on me and took me to a secluded place and so, here starts my training. He took off my blindfold.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

When Jin Jin took off my blindfold, many animals of various kinds soon surrounded me from Tigers to elephants, to rabbits and mice.

"Umm...Jin Jin what's with all the animals here," I said curiously.

"Well Ms. Sakura if you must know you will first try battling all the wild and dangerous animals and by doing so you will perfect animal instincts in the process and when I say animal instincts I mean you will have to wear your blindfold again I'm afraid," Jinno Sensei said grinning, and gave me the blindfold.

I took the white blindfold and wrapped it around my head to cover my eyes. I soon paused and said.

"Ok I see…ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!!" I said panicking.

"No Ms .Sakura but this is the first lesson of your training so I advise you to be ready cause the first animal you shall face will be the tiger" Jinno Sensei said spontaneously.

"What are you, INSA--" but before I could finish my question, I heard something running towards me, "Oh my Gosh Jinno Sensei, What should I do?" I asked.

"You must defeat the tiger without using your Alice(s) and you may not kill the tiger," he said impatiently as in I should have won a while ago.

"Ok here I go," I said and stood my ground and waited for the tiger to approach me.

It walked around me in a big circle while I stood in my spot waiting for it to come and get me.

It quickly charged and when I say charge I mean Pounce at me with sharp claws out as if ready to eat me alive but how was I suppose to know considering I can see.

As it was in the air I quickly did a back flip, charged at it, and kicked it using my instincts. Fortunately I kicked it right in the face but unfortunately my shoes were soon torn because my foot had kicked it in its mouth my foot my right foot was now bleeding but nonetheless I had defeated the tiger…I think.

However, I was wrong. I heard the tiger quickly get back up and did the whole routine again But this time I didn't get bit but my right foot was useless now because I was in great pain and so I fell dropped to my knees.

"GET UP MS. SAKURA!" Jinno Sensei yelled at me.

"I don't know what to do," I thought panicking, "but I know now."

I slowly walked to an empty spot and stayed still so as not to stir the vicious beast.

I then bowed low as to respect my opponent. "Come," I said calmly to the tiger. The tiger respected my wishes and then tried again to attack me.

I side stepped hearing the tiger had jumped and so the tiger passed right by me. With its back turned, I ran to its supposed spot that I had guessed and jumped into the air and then landed on its back with both of my hands on its head ready to kill my opponent with one fast twist of my hands to break its neck.

"STOP!" said Jinno Sensei quickly and then I let go of the tiger's head and got off it and then removed my blindfold to see it bow to me and walk back to the rest of the group of animals that were watching.

"Huh?" I asked curiously wondering why he had said, "stop".

"You have finished your first lesson Ms. Sakura now we are moving on to the next lesson," he said.

"Why… I didn't completely defeat it" I said.

"Yes you have Ms. Sakura you now have learned that sometimes the only option is to kill the opponent before they kill you, and also you have improved your hearing senses in the process" He said calmly a little bit happy.

I was shocked at his words and then wondered on what I had done to the tiger. I looked around to see the tiger up on the tree lying down. I ran over their and tried to think of something to repay him by.

"Mr. Tiger," I said slowly, "oh-ri-ga-to-go-sa-i-mas-ta" I said and bowed my head low. It gave me a loud purr, which must have meant that it wasn't a problem. I smiled and went back to Jinno Sensei.

"Next lesson will take a few minutes," he said, "Put on your blindfold again and wait quietly," he ordered.

"Hai," I said and did what I was told and just waited quietly.

After a few minutes, Jinno Sensei spoke again, "You may now take off your blindfold"

I took off my blindfold soon to be very surprised that the wide-open area was no longer there but instead there were thin green bamboo shoots everywhere with their tops cut off.

"What happened?" I asked curiously but a little bit nervous.

"Your next lesson we'll be to balance perfectly and without falling," Jinno sensei said sternly, "Also you will be fighting the monkey now," He said with a small smirk on his face.

"Hai," I replied not very certain of what to do.

"Please step onto the green bamboo shoot Ms. Sakura, and be ready to fight a one on one combat again." Jinno Sensei said.

"Hai" And so I stepped on to the green bamboo shoot and put on my blindfold again. Before I did so, I saw a small monkey climb on top of the shoot.

"Your objection is to fight with the monkey while balancing on the bamboo shoot without falling and last for five minutes and one you accomplish this you your combat will get more difficult and your time to last on the bamboo shoot increases so get ready Ms. Sakura because it begins right now!" Jinno Sensei said strictly.

"Wha--" But before I could continue the small monkey soon struck me on the face.

"WAHHH!!" I cried out while losing balance on the bamboo shoot and then nearly falling.

"Use your senses and instincts Ms. Sakura," advised Jinno Sensei.

"But ho--" I asked before finishing my question I was soon struck very hard in the stomach.

"AHHH" I screamed loudly because of the hard impact.

"What should I do now," I thought trying to think of a plan yet again.

"I KNOW!" I thought and quickly tapped at the next bamboo shoot trying to move and to see where I was going.

As the monkey was charging at me, I quickly moved stepped on the bamboo shoot making the monkey miss me by a few millimeters.

"That was close," I thought to myself, "I think I can get a hang of--" But before she could continue again she was soon being punch and kicked very hard everywhere.

"AHHH" I screamed in so much pain.

"Five minutes up!" Jinno Sensei said, "Not bad Ms. Sakura, now were moving on to ten minutes with one more monkey!" Jinno yelled as if he was enjoying what he saw which he was.

"How long do I have to keep this up?" I asked already feeling so much pain everywhere on my body.

"You will keep doing this until sunset comes and as you last longer and longer it becomes more and more difficult Ms. Sakura." Jinno Sensei said.

"You sound as if you're leaving Jin Jin" I replied.

"Well yes I have a class to teach and students to punish." Jinno Sensei said impatiently, "Anything else?" He said before leaving.

"Yes, what if I leave you can't do anything about it can you?" I replied as is I have victorious.

"Well as you know there are many animals here under the order of me, so you can try but if you do not want to die or get eaten then you should stay here and train," Jinno Sensei said happily.

"I'll stay…and also what if I do happen to fall?" I asked very much curious.

"Then you will have to start at the beginning all over again Ms. Sakura and you will not leave until this lesson is complete…do I make myself clear?" Jinno Sensei said evilly.

"HAI!!" I said in a frightened tone.

"Then please continue your training Ms. Sakura" Jinno Sensei said while walking off.

"I am going to strangle that teacher one day," I said sarcastically.

"Ok than let's begin," I said to the two monkeys who were jumping around everywhere as if this was some kind of a jungle gym area.

The training started and became more and more difficult for me to succeed but to my surprise moving became very easy and dodging it was becoming more and more enjoyable.

"Finally I'm done this!" I said exhaustedly laying on the ground with the rest of the animals.

They were going back when I turned to all of them "Origato" I said calmly to them and bowed very low.

It seems the monkeys were jumping around everywhere happily so I guess it was a sign of them accepting my thanks.

I quickly put on my blindfold again and then a big elephant grabbed me by the my waist and lifted me up to sit on its back.

After a few minutes, it grabbed me again by the waist with its big elephant trunks and put me back down on the ground. I removed my blindfold to find that I was at the foot of my tree house.

"Origato" I said to the elephant as it turned around and stomped away.

I spoke my password and entered my tree house to do all that I enjoyed most and then slept peacefully again forgetting about my friends.

The next day

I awoke again early in the morning to get ready and repeat everything I did like yesterday but instead of eating yesterday's breakfast I decided to eat plain cereal.

I soon heard a voice from my messaging machine…it was Misaki Sensei.

"Ohaiyo Misaki Sensei" I said happily, as I was climbing down the tree-house.

"Ohaiyo Ms. Sakura" Misaki said smiling.

"So what's the lesson going to be today?" I asked curiously.

"It balancing and Meditation help to improve your brain and body functioning system." He said boringly.

"Hai!!" I said happily and put on my blindfold to be drag somewhere else again like yesterday.

I soon took off my blindfold only to be surrounding by a wide-open grass area with a tall stump in the middle.

"Well Ms. Sakura please stands on top of the stump with on leg of your knee and hands at your hip and put on your blindfold again." Misaki Sensei said.

"Hai!!" I said quietly and did what told.

"Now then every few minutes you must change your position but still be on one or your leg standing." Misaki Sensei said.

"That sounds easy," I said considering I had to balance all day on the bamboo shoots.

"Also you will be directed back to your tree-house by the same elephant as yesterdays so don't be surprised." He said, "Good-bye than and Good Luck" he said happily and walked away.

"Good-bye and thank-you" I yelled and continued my training.

Sunset came and soon enough the same elephant came and grabbed me and took me to my tree house.

I took off my blindfold bowed and said thank you and went to my tree house.

Once I got their, I took a deep breath and started stretching after a while I had done a spilt without even knowing it.

"Amazing" I thought and soon enough I did a back and front flip without even falling.

The following day Serina Sensei came and taught me how to fore see and enemy coming and how to test if something is poisoned.

The following day after that Noda Sensei came and taught me how to train my nullification Alice.

The following day after that day Narumi Sensei came, put a blindfold on me, and took me to the school to copy everyone's Alices. At the end of, I managed not to be seen nor caught and I managed to copy everyone from the elementary classes.

Time passed so fast, first it was days, and then soon it became weeks and soon after that it became years.

**Tree house – Age 15**

Onii-chan, Narumi, and the rest of the teachers came.

"Ohaiyo Mikan-chan" said the messaging system.

"Oh there here pretty late" I said, and quickly went down to greet him, but soon was surprised to see all the staff members.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked curiously.

"Were all here to congratulate you for all the training you did since you first began?" Said the excitedly Narumi Sensei.

"Oh" I said still confused, "So will I keep training still or--" I was cut off.

"NO! Mikan-chan you're going to go back to Alice Gakuen again!" Said the happily Onii-chan.

"Go back to the academy?" I thought.

**0o0oo0oo Chapter 5 : Return to the Academy 0o0oo0oo**


	5. Chapter 05 : Return to the Academy

_**I was so happy when I read your reviews. I will update it as soon as possible. Special thanks to:**_

♥_**IrumiKanzaki**_♥

♥_**I-LoVe-AnImEsSs-**_♥

♥_**Fantisylover**_♥

♥_**sakurahua2x**_♥

♥_**defianceobjectivity99**_♥

♥_**defianceobjectivity99**_♥

♥_**JC-zala**_♥

♥_**xxanimefanxx**_♥

♥_**melissa1995**_♥

♥_**archdemonlord**_♥

♥_**denii05**_♥

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 5: Return to the Academy**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"Pardon me," I asked curiously.

"Yes Mikan, you are going back to the school," Said Jin Jin while smiling.

"I haven't even thought about my friends since the second day I started to train." I thought.

"What about my friends, do they know that it is me?" I asked very, very curious to know.

"Well since we could not tell them that your were training for all these years, I have asked the staff to mention if anyone asks that you were sadly kidnapped by the evil men who would usually wait by the gates of the entrance to the academy and probably lost your Alice in the process." Onii-chan said a little bit saddened by the lie.

"So they won't know that I'm going back to the school right," I asked a little bit disappointed, "But then again if they don't know who I am then I can start a new like and make the friends I lost again!" I said a little bit happier.

"Well then I since I'm going to start a new life I should probable give myself a new name them…how about Kisa Kamaru." I said happily.

"A Perfect Name Mikan-chan," said Noda Sensei smiling.

"Oh and Mikan we all have a gift for you," Said Serina Sensei as she handed her a wrapped box present.

"Origato-gosai-e-masta-desu" I said happily accepting the gift.

"Wow they got me a present, I'm so excited," I said excitingly.

"Open it Mikan-chan…we hope you can accept it because of all of your hard work and training you have committed to" Otou-san said smiling.

I slowly removed the bowed so as not to rip it and then slowly removed the wrapping paper. I opened the box soon to find a beautiful white neko mask that covered only the eyes.

"WOW! I love it where did you guys get it" I asked quickly putting it on.

"We all pitched in and got it personally made just for you," Replied Onii-chan.

"Origato-gosai-e-masta" I said joyfully.

"Well then Mik--, no I mean Kisa you will be starting in middle school as a junior." Otou-san said cheerfully.

"HAI!!" I said gleefully.

"But first Kisa you will be coming shopping with me to pick out something more fashionable to wear…considering you…well you know what I mean Ok?" replied Serina Sensei.

"HAI!!" I answered smiling.

"You will start school next week so enjoy the rest of the week resting and enjoy yourself till your heart's content and I shall pick you on Sunday so as you may start school the following day after that." Onii-chan said brightly.

"Hai…ano…Origato-Gosai-e-masta…meena-sa" I said tears flowing down my bright pink cheeks.

"No problem…well we will be going now Mikan-chan so enjoy," said Otou-san as everyone turned to leave.

"Bye!" I said before they disappeared.

"Well lets see now what am I going to pack hmmm." I thought.

As soon as I went through the barrier, I felt a strange merciless aura near by.

"Something's wrong…someone is nearby watching me," I thought, "Well I shouldn't worry too much considering they can't get through this barrier." I thought and just strolled back inside into my compartment.

"I better alert Otou-san and Onii-chan about this when I leave" I thought and went to enjoy whatever I wanted or felt like doing.

The days went past quickly and so it was the last day and last time I would ever see this tree house again so I started packing my luggage.

"Are you ready yet Mikan-chan?" called Otou-san through the voice-messaging machine.

"Otou-san sure is jumpy today and very impatient regard as he asked the same question five times already during the last ten minutes" I said.

**Normal P.O.V**

8:00 P.M

"I'm ready now!" Mikan called out as she dropped the luggage from where she was standing which was at the entrance of the tree house to the ground which was about forty-five meters off the ground.

"OOF" said Narumi sensei as he fell to the ground with the luggage on top of him.

"Sorry!" Mikan replied giggling.

"Well I guess this is good-bye," I said quietly to the tree house and taking a deep breath.

"Mikan-chan, hurry up!" Narumi Sensei said impatiently.

"HAI!!" Mikan yelled and slowly climbed downwards.

"What took you so long?" Narumi asked calmly.

"Just saying good-bye to my tree-house which protected me for all these years" Mikan replied smiling.

"Ok then, let's get going," Said Narumi, "Also--" being cut off.

"Hai, Hai, I know don't worry Otou-san..." said Mikan while taking out her beautiful white neko mask and putting it on.

"So how do I look?" Mikan asked.

"Kawai, as always Mikan-chan" Narumi said patting her head. Mikan blushed slightly.

They started to walk towards the car Mikan holding her Otou-san's hands.

"So...Mikan have you chosen your default Alice yet?" Narumi asked.

"Default Alice?!" Mikan said obliviously, "Oh right…Oh, I don't know but I'm probably going to choose one of the five main elements types of Alice I guess," replied Milan gleefully.

"I hope you're prepared Mikan-chan," Narumi said worriedly.

"Don't worry Otou-san I'll be fine, and also how is everyone at the school anyways?" asked the curious Mikan.

"They are all still the same as always just more mature and grown-up looking but nonetheless you will still be able to recognize them" Narumi said, while stopping.

"Well anyways were here Mikan so get in and ask your Onii-chan anything while were driving to the school alright?" asked Narumi.

"HAI!!" Mikan replied and got into the car and started to ask various questions to her Onii-chan.

Arrived at Alice Gakuen

"Were here so everyone out" said the Headmaster hurriedly.

"You seem impatient Onii-chan," said Mikan worried.

"Yes…well I have an appointment with all the staff members so if you'll excuse us, were sorry if we couldn't give you a tour around the school but just head that way to your right and go through the entrance and a robot will be awaiting you to show you your room." replied the Headmaster.

"Hai!!" I said smiling at the both of them, said my good-byes, and walked off to my dormitory.

**At the Front Entrance of the Girls Dorm.**

"Hi, are you Kisa Kamaru?" asked the robot maid/mistress of the girls' dorm.

"Hai, I am" I replied cheerfully.

"Alight then please follow me to your room," said the robot "Also you are very lucky to be a special one-star I must say we don't have anyone hear like that!" The robot exclaimed.

We had just arrived at the room. "Here we are this is the room you will be staying in as long as you maintain you special one star" said the robot.

"Origato-gosai-e-masta-desu" I said to the robot.

"My, my, such great manners you possess your welcome dear, and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask" Said the robot as she strolled off down the hallway.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

**8:30 P.M**

"Wow…this place is humungous" I thought, "Well I guess it's time to start unpacking."

I started to unpack my things one by one considering I had a huge amount of time left before school tomorrow.

Once I had finished unpacking I went downstairs to explore the campus by myself. I went inside the school and looked for class 2B which was the class I was assigning too.

I soon came across it, swung the door open, and peered inside. No one was their it was all-dark with only a small lamp hanging on the wall. I walked inside to the front of the room and looked at the whole class and pictured all of my friends sitting their and chatting.

"This reminds me of when I was ten," I thought to myself.

Before I knew it, I had quickly let my guard down for a few minutes and soon enough when I tried to move, I was not able to.

"What the?! What going happening," I asked myself as I tried to move.

"Don't even try to move," Said a very familiar voice coming from the doorway.

"Wow…it's a girl…and a very beautiful one too," thought Tsubasa.

I turned my head soon to see a high school male student standing at the doorway with short raven colored hair.

"TSUBASA-SENPAI!!" I shouted with mere excitement flowing through me.

"Misaki come over here I found the person responsible!" called Tsubasa Senpai.

Soon enough, after a few minutes I was soon been surrounding by the doppelgangers of Misaki Senpai.

"MISAKI-SENPAI" I shouted as I saw her everywhere all at once.

"How do you know us when we never met you before..." asked Tsubasa Senpai curiously.

"Because it's ME.. I'M Mikan," I said joyfully.

"Mikan…It can't be she was kidnapped and then lost her Alice to the rebels who live behind this damn wall." replied Misaki in disbelief.

"Prove to us that you are really Mikan as you say you are!" Tsubasa said very interested

"Ok first let go of me Tsubasa-senpai, second Misaki senpai come closer cause it seems your too far away" I replied.

"How did you know I was far away from you?" Misaki asked.

"Because the reason I was gone was to train myself," I replied calmly, I started to take of my mask, "Anyways here's the proof that I'm really Mikan," I said and I took off my mask.

Their mouths dropped open as they saw my face and my cheerful smile.

"MIKAN ITS REALLY YOU!!" Misaki-senpai shouted while grabbing and now holding me tightly with tears flowing down here face.

"MIKAN" Tsubasa said stunned and going over to the two.

"Yupp, it's me and can you let go of me now Misaki-senpai because right now I can't breathe." I said not being able to breath.

"Oh I'm sorry" As she let go and stepped back to get a better look at me.

"Thank-you" I said while trying to breathe again.

"Wow you look so beautiful now Mikan you definitely have changed a lot." Misaki said still tears flowing down her face.

"Yeah, you changed so much Mikan-chan" Tsubasa said lifting her up.

"Yupp" I said happily and smiling that I was able to see my favorite senpai's again.

"So what happened to you all these years we missed you SO MUCH and how can you see through that mask?" Misaki asked.

"I was training but you mustn't tell anyone or else I'll be in big trouble with the headmaster, also I'll tell you the details when we meet next time." Mikan said turning around to walk to the doorway.

"Also my name is Kisa Kamaru Ok so don't forget because I can't lose my identity, and also…I missed you guys SO MUCH!" I said and turned to face them with tears streaming down. "Well I have to get going and get ready for tomorrow so good-night" And I quickly put on my mask and walked out while they were still happily remembering the times when we were together still back at the class.

**Mikan's Room**

"It was great that I got to meet them both again," I thought to myself and I quickly took a nice hot bath, changed into my pajamas, blow-dried my hair, and fell on my bed half-asleep already.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**wait for the update**_


	6. Chapter 06 : First Day of School

**I'm going to change Mikan's Alice form water to ice. I think ice is more suitable to her mystery identity and it the opposite of Natsume Alice. Don't you think so??**

**Special thanks to:**

_**Melissa1995**_

_**(Here is the chapter that you ask for. Enjoy)**_

_**sakurahua2x**_

_**itachi159159**_

_**defianceobjectivity99**_

_**Hachigatsu San Tenshi**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

**Chapter 6: First Day of School**

**Normal P.O.V**

**8:00 A.M in Class 2B**

**RING!! RING!! RING!!**

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN NOW AND GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" shouted Jinno Sensei to the class, "YOU ALL BEHAVE LIKE ELEMENTARY STUDENTS!"

The class quieted down and returned to their seats.

"Ok! Class we have a new student named Kisa Kamaru," Jinno sensei said pleased with himself, "you may come in now Kisa" Jinno Sensei said gently.

Soon enough the door opened and in walked and revealed a beautiful girl with long brunette hair swept back and tied in two's. She had an ethereal figure so beautiful and divine and with every step she took, as she walked into the class, looked as if she were some kind of angel.

Her exquisiteness was so exotic that she looked as though she was been created by god himself and was an epitome of light.

The only thing that couldn't be seen was her eyes, which she covered with a stunning white neko mask.

Mostly all the boys in the class were staring in awe at her.

"Well I guess I'll hand this over to Narumi Sensei than." Replied Jinno Sensei as he walked out, and soon came Narumi Sensei through the doorway.

"Ahhh, well I guess you have met our new student Kisa…well then Kisa please introduce yourself to the class." Narumi Sensei said.

"Origato-Sensei" Mikan said and turned to face the class, "Hello, my name is Kisa, nice to meet you." Mikan said gently and soothingly.

After everyone had heard her introduction, all the boys soon had hearts in their eyes. (Anime style)

"Well I guess I'm going to have to choose a partner for you to show you around the campus Kisa," Narumi said smiling.

"Hai," I answered.

"Well then whose going to be Kisa's partner" Narumi asked grinning.

Soon enough the boys shot their hands in the air waving vigorously trying at Narumi Sensei hoping that he would pick him.

"Ah. Ruka, how about you?" Narumi asked Ruka way in the back of the class.

"H-HA-HAI," Ruka answered nervously. Because there was the most beautiful girl to ever walk the earth, standing right in front of him to be his partner.

"Oh and how about you too Natsume," Narumi sensei asked now grinning menacingly.

"I only have one question," said Natsume now lifting his manga from his face to see what the squirming of everyone was about only to see Kisa standing in front of the class with her white neko mask on.

Nonetheless, he went speechless when he saw her and turned slightly red after. Hotaru quickly got out her camera and took a quick shot before he realized just what had happened.

Snapping back to reality he quickly mentioned, "What's your Alice new girl?" Natsume asked curiously and coolly.

"Oh no… I forgot to think of a Default Alice...umm...umm…I know!" thought Mikan quickly.

"It's…ice…my Alice is ice" Mikan replied quickly.

"Please demonstrate your Alice if you may Kisa for the class to see" Narumi asked obviously enjoying this.

"Umm…sure…why not…" Mikan said gently. Almost turning the boys to mush with every word she spoke.

"Hmmm seem like she's already popular with the boys…let's see if she can impress Ruka and Natsume" thought Narumi evilly.

"Here I go," Mikan thought to herself.

As she put her hands together and pulled them apart, their appeared a small ice crystals that grew bigger and bigger and soon enough there was a large amount of ice that had appeared and Mikan softly moved her hands and morphed the ice into a beautiful Stallion that seemed to fit with the personality of the ice princess.

Everyone watched carefully as she climbed onto her water stallion without even a single drop of wetness on her uniform.

"So where do I sit Narumi Sensei," I asked while taming my ice stallion.

"In the back next to the window beside Natsume" Narumi Sensei said as I rode my Stallion to my seat, jumped off, and sat beside Natsume while my ice stallion evaporated and became one tiny chirping bird that flew and landed on my finger, which I held out.

"Nicely done Kisa," said Narumi Sensei very proud.

The class started to clap except for Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, and Sumire.

"Origato-desu" I said and got out my things and placed them on my desk ready to learn today's subject.

"Well let's get started then shall we" and so Narumi Sensei beginning to teach but no one was paying attention except the girls of the class, while the rest of the boys were looking as Kisa in great awe.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

After I had demonstrated, my Alice people started to stare at me in awe.

"This is so uncomfortable," I thought. There was technically no point for me to read their minds so I just looked away to the open air on my left to the wide window staring at the many Sakura trees with their petals blowing everywhere in the nice breezy wind.

"What's with the mask" I heard someone say beside me. I turned around to see Natsume reading his manga but then again at the corner of his eyes staring at me.

"I wear this for some purpose I cannot say…but you probably know what it is." I answered him quietly.

"So their sending you on missions to," Natsume said in and uninterested way, "I have a mask like that too," He said in a monotone.

"I see, well--" But I was been cut off. "Meet me by that Sakura tree after classes don't be late new girl," Natsume said unemotionally.

"Hai," I said very quietly and gently.

"She has a beautiful voice…it sound familiar some how" Thought Natsume which I read in his head.

I started to blush a little.

"Interesting their getting along well already…let's shake things up more" Otou-san thought,

"What is he planning now?" I wondered after reading Otou-sans thoughts.

Otou-san quickly wrote a different level or senior's questions that were very difficult even for some of the most intellectual seniors themselves.

"Kisa since you're flirting with Natsume over there, can you please come and solve these problems on the board." asked the smiling but probably giggling right now, Otou-san.

"Hai," I said answering Otou-san but also wondering if, I had admitted to flirting with Natsume.

"What is Otou-san thinking…I'll be sure to kill him later personally?" I thought to my self as I walked to the front of the class to answer the questions.

"I'm going to kill you later," I said at the exact same time as Natsume.

"Ah, you too are learning too much from each other already!" Otou-san said happily but probably evilly.

Ignoring his comment, I looked at all the questions and smiled.

"Sensei, we never learned any of that stuff before nor have we talked about those in--" Anna was been cut off.

I had already finished solving all of those problems in less than a minute.

Everyone stared at my work as I walked up to my seat to sit down again.

"Amazing" I heard someone say while walking back.

"Well I guess we have three Genius students in our class now," I heard Otou-san say.

I smiled as I sat down and resumed staring out at the wide-open window.

"I guess I can get use to this now," I thought to myself.

Class soon ended and I was about to walk out the door like everyone else when Otou-san asked me to come over to talk after everyone had emptied the room.

"Sorry Mi--" I cut him off and said, "SHH!! Its Kisa now" I told him with my finger over my mouth.

"Alright then, Kisa I'm sorry about what I did…I just thought it was very interesting" Otou-san said smiling sweetly.

"Hai, it's alright I forgive," I replied quietly.

"Well off you go some partners of you want to take you around the school now, so run along." Otou-san said shoving me out the door.

SLAM!! As the door been slam behind me.

"He just never gives up" I thought to myself as I walked over to the Sakura Trees.

No one was around so I did what I felt like. I jumped onto a thick branch of the Sakura tree, lay down on my back, and closed my eyes.

"It's so astonishing to see someone so beautiful come to this school she's so perfect" I heard in my head as a thought came flying towards me, "That's probably Ruka he's still sweet as ever." I thought to myself smiling.

"She's probably beautiful at her appearance and mind but she's probably acts just as ugly as the rest of the girls here" I heard another thought fly towards me, "That was probably Natsume, what a jerk." I thought to myself.

"Hey, Kisa were starting the tour around the school now," Said Ruka. His aura was really happy and excited.

I opened my eyes and turned my head. I jumped down from the tree balancing on my two feet perfectly after all that training for five years.

"Amazing!!" I heard Ruka say in his thought. "Tch. Whatever," I head Natsume say in his thoughts.

"You were in my territory you know," Said Natsume coolly.

"Whatever, I don't see nor hear nor feel a name anymore around here now do I," I snapped back.

Natsume just turned his head "Tch" and started to walk off.

"Wow amazing Kisa, I have never met someone who could stand up to Natsume like that except for this one girl." Ruka said laughing.

"Hmm…well people should start…," I said to Ruka and quickly yelled out enough for Natsume to hear me, "Because of his alter ego!"

Before I knew it, Ruka dragged me over to where Natsume was and we all started to talk while Ruka showed me around the school.

The completely entire gang was watching them but nonetheless "stalking" them to see and hear what they were doing or talking about.

"Kisa…do you know anyone at the school so far…other than me and Natsume?" Ruka asked me as I reached out to grab a Sakura petal.

"Umm…well yeah…but their in the high sch--" I paused seeing as I saw Tsubasa and Misaki Senpai walking down to the park area holding hands.

"Oh there they are Tsubasa Misaki Senpai!" I shouted as they turned their heads to see who was calling them.

I quickly ran towards them and gave Tsubasa Senpai a big hug then I went over to Misaki Senpai to give her a big hug too.

"Mik—Oops sorry I mean Kisa how are you?" Tsubasa asked me as I stopped hugging Misaki and was now facing the both of them.

"I was being showed around the school by my partners Ruka and Natsume…" I said as they both walked towards us.

"Oh I see well anyways Kisa didn't you say you wanted to talk to us about something yesterday?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Oh yeah…hold on while I talk to Ruka and Natsume for a second" I said and turned around to face them.

I grabbed them by the hands, which surprised them a little making them blush, and dragged them a bit farther from Misaki and Tsubasa but not too far.

"Origato-gosai-e-masta for showing me around the school so far," I said smiling happily and bowed, "Well I have to go now and talk to Tsubasa and Misaki Senpai about some matters so please don't bother yourself and go enjoy yourself…well Origato-gosai-e-masta-desu." I said again, turned around, and walked back over to Tsubasa and Misaki Senpai.

"Not a problem," Ruka said smiling.

"Whatever." Natsume said and walked off. Ruka quickly followed beside him.

As I was walking towards Tsubasa and Misaki, I quickly felt two pairs of great amount of jealousy that came from those two.

"They just never change" I thought and started to smile.

"Ok Mikan where going to go to Mr. Bears cabin to talk Ok" Tsubasa said excited.

"Hai!!" I said happily, as I hooked my arms between Misaki and Tsubasa Senpai and we walked off to Mr. Bear's cabin together.

**Mr. Bear's Cabin**

As we walked, we started to see Mr. Bear's cabin with Bear chopping firewood.

"Hello there, Mr. Bear!" I said smiling.

He looked at me and quickly turned to see Tsubasa Senpai wanting an explanation considering they were coming to his cabin with a complete stranger.

"Ah! Well is you remember carefully Bear you'll notice that this is Mikan," he said and turned to me and asked, "Can you remove your mask please Mikan." Tsubasa asked.

Therefore, I removed my mask to reveal my eyes. Bear soon stunned looked at me head to toe and soon had hearts in his eyes.

"Well I guess this reunion is sort of strange…anyways Bear can we talk in your cabin?" Tsubasa asked, and with Bear, nodding and walking towards his cabin and opened the door motioning his hands to ask us to go in.

"Wow amazing it still looks the same as always after five years." I said stunned.

Everyone including bear came around the table to sit down and then I started to explain what had happen since I left the school.

Blah Blah Blah End of story

"Oh so that's why…so how many Alices do you have now Mikan?" Misaki asked intently.

"Ummm…probably about the number of students that are in this town and school." I said happily.

"Wow…amazing" Misaki said stunned, "Can you do my Alice?" She asked very curious.

"Yupp, here I'll show you," I said as I stood up from the chair and soon enough duplicated myself into two.

"Awesome…that is just amazing!" Misaki said stunned.

**Normal P.O.V**

They talked on and on and soon left Mr. Bear's cabin walking hand in hand in hand soon enough Tsubasa picked up Mikan and gave her a piggyback ride.

As they walked back, they soon came across the gang underneath the Sakura tree and were soon be spotted by Kokoro.

"There back!" Mikan heard him shout to everyone.

Ruka and Natsume quickly saw Tsubasa five Mikan a piggyback and then became extremely jealous.

"We saw her first!" They both thought, whose thought flew over to Mikan's mind and Kokoro too.

Kokoro started to laugh and Mikan was giggling.

As they arrived in front of the gang, Tsubasa put Mikan down and soon enough the whole gang except for Ruka and Natsume started to introduce them

"Hi Kisa sorry if we didn't introduce ourselves earlier but this is Koko, Anna, Nonoka, Hotaru, Sumire, Mochu and I'm Yuu," replied Yuu happily as he pointed to everyone.

"Hi there" Mikan said smiling.

"So what took so long?" Natsume asked lying down on the Sakura tree branch with a manga on top of his face.

"Oh well I needed to talk to Tsubasa and Misaki Senpai…oh yeah do you know them?" Mikan asked the gang as they all watched her.

"Yes, Mikan introduced us to them a long time ago…," Hotaru, said with a hint of sadness that Mikan noticed.

"Mikan you say…the girl who lost her Alice?" Mikan asked them so as they do not any detect suspicion.

They all stared at her and so was Tsubasa and Misaki who knew everything already but just played along.

"I came across her while I was going through a small country, she's quite a person…very good-natured and energetic…but nonetheless has a strong willpower and a go-lucky-kind of attitude I must add" Mikan said remembering someone say those things to her but forgot who.

Everyone all looked at her stunned and perhaps a bit relieved to hear how she was doing this whole time.

"Well we better get going its getting dark now… bye guys and enjoy your long talk." Tsubasa Senpai said and walked off with Misaki Senpai hand in hand.

"Those too look really cute together…I bet their dating now," Mikan thought as she stared at them as they walked off to their dorms smiling at each other.

Mikan turned around to face everyone again. They were all still stunned. Mikan sweat dropped thinking of what to say when Koko spoke.

"Not to be rude or anything but how come I can't read your mind," Koko asked while everyone was surprised at this new piece of news.

**Mikan P.O.V.**

Out of everything, I have seen this was the funniest thing I have heard so far. I broke out laughing and giggling. As they, all watched me very curious.

"I'm sorry anyways the answer to that question is because of this mask," I said trying not to giggle, "I got it from the headmaster who personally made it for me so that the enem--"

I paused, feeling the same aura of a killing intent I had felt w while back. I stopped laughing and looked around to see where it came from.

Everyone watched me questioningly. I turned to all them and.

"Please excuse me right now, I have some quick business to see to, so please don't wait for me," I said not smiling but in the most serious tone of voice but still was gently spoken.

I swiftly jumped high into the air and landed on the Sakura tree branch which Natsume sat up on, and speedily jumped from branch to branch to find the aura which had quickly moved away farther and farther.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Everyone was still staring in the direction Mikan had run off too.

"Did you see that?" asked Mochu stunned at how swiftly Mikan had jumped and her speed.

"Everyone go back to your rooms and don't follow me," Natsume said sternly as he stood up and swiftly jumped from branch to branch in the direction of Mikan trying to follow her.

Everybody watched and soon enough, they did what they were ordered to and went back to their rooms discussing what had happening.

**Mikan P.O.V.**

As I was chasing the strange aura, it had just suddenly disappeared. Very stunned I stopped where I was on top of a tree branch. I heard a small noise coming from one of the trees behind me.

"Come out!" I said as I turned around to face the person behind the tree.

A raven-colored hair teen came out and looked at me. It was none other than Natsume.

"Why are you following me?" I asked calmly.

"Because you looked mentally and physically disturbed," Natsume said staring at me.

"You shouldn't have come, your just wasting your time." I said as I slowing jumped down from the tree and started to walk off in the direction of the headmaster's office.

"Where are you going?" He asked me as I stopped right beside him as I jumped down from the tree.

"I have matters to discuss with the Headmaster so if you will excuse me," I said as I started to walk towards the Headmaster's office.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." I heard him say as I turned around once more to see him disappear into the dark and mysterious night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Next chapter**_

_**Chapter 7 : The Killing Aura And Gym Test**_


	7. Chapter 07 : The Killing Aura & Gym Tes

_**I wanted to thanks to those who had reviewed my story and to those who added this story to their fav list. I thanked you guys so much!!!**_

**0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o00oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 7: The Killing Aura and Gym Test**

**Mikan P.O.V.**

I walked to the Onii-Chan's office, opened the door, and stepped inside.

SLAM!!, As the door shut right behind me.

"Onii-chan… I have to report to you about something urgent that can't be delayed." I said as went over to the chair and sat down.

Onii-chan back faced me and replied, "Urgent you say..." said a voice that was not Onii-chan but instead was a voice in which I recognized but couldn't make out. As it turned around, I soon quickly realized the voice belonged to…

"PERSONA!!" I shouted with unease at the sight of a man who ruined my whole life.

"AHHH!!! YES, you are Kisa or should I say Mikan…it's been a while hasn't it," he said grinning, "So what brings you the pleasure here?" He asked smirking.

"I'm here to see the headmaster…WHERE IS HE?!" I shouted very much disturbed that Persona was here.

"Ah well I'm not obliged to answer your question--" I cut him off and said, "No matter I was leaving anyways," I said and stood up. Once I did so I quickly read Persona's thoughts and walked out the door.

"So that's what Onii-chan is doing!" I thought to myself as I headed back to my room.

**Back at the Office**

"Hmm... She's quite the…tramp now…talking to me like that…I will surely not forget this!" Persona thought to himself.

**Mikan's room**

"Hmmm…I better tell Otou-san tomorrow but until then I'm going to prepare myself just a little bit." I thought as I went to my locked jewelry box and opened it with a key that hung from my neck.

Before I opened the box, I locked my door and with a flick of my hand, I shut the windows and closed the curtains.

I opened the box to reveal my weapons which I had made using some of the Alices I had copied.

"I know this is a bit unnecessary considering I have my Alice and Default Alices, but I can't be to sure now." I thought and grabbed my twin guns and two straps following with one small dagger.

I closed my jewelry box and locked it. I took the items that I grabbed and went to the bathroom to take a bath and then underneath my thong I wore a tight black short resembling booty shorts but nonetheless shorts.

I took the weapons, strapped them a few centimeters under my shorts, and wore my pajamas. I took off my mask and soon went to sleep considering that it was very late.

**The Next Day 7:00 A.M.**

I awoke early, went to take a bath, changed, and wore my black short (not the same one) considering I bought tens of those so that I could wear it during difficult and dangerous times when I was shopping with Serina Sensei.

I strapped on the straps, attached my twin guns and my dagger, and wore my uniform. Luckily, the weapons couldn't be seen, so I was very thankful. I ate a nippy breakfast and then tied back my long waist length hair in two ponytails and wore my mask again.

I quickly but quietly went downstairs and out the entrance door. I silently went to the teacher's staff room, I opened the door and let myself in, and luckily, I found Narumi Sensei talking to Serina Sensei.

"Excuse me Serina Sensei, do you mind if I talk to Narumi Sensei privately?" I asked bowing.

"Oh sure ok, I don't mind." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Once the room was empty, I told Otou-san what I felt last night and everything and I included the part when I first felt it.

"Are you for certain Mikan?" Otou-san asked not worried at all, if anyone heard her real name taking into consideration that it was still early.

"Yes, I'm sure of, see as this is my second time witnessing it" I said sternly to Otou-san.

"Ok, then I will inform your Onii-chan when he gets back from his private meeting with the school administrative," Otou-san said reassuringly.

"Origato Otou-san" I said smiled happily.

"Also did you prepare yourself in case of the worst outcome?" He asked very serious as I was heading for the door.

"Yup, don't worry; I supplied myself with some weapons just in case my Alices were to falter which it probably won't be as I have my nullification Alice." I said sweetly and headed out the door but paused as I was closing the door.

"Good-bye Otou-san I'll see you in class" I said I as shut the door behind me.

"I hope the headmaster doesn't have a fit when he hears this," Narumi Sensei said as he also walked out the door after a few minutes of thinking.

As I was walking to class, I noticed the Sakura tree swaying in the wind. I took a small detour to go over to the Sakura tree. I looked at how beautiful it was and sat on the ground my back facing the trunk of the tree. I rested my knees to my chest and closed my eyes for a few minutes remembering the times when I was here I then laid my legs out to stretch remembering the weapons I carried that hung-underneath my blue skirt.

After a few minutes, I was soon been disturbed by a voice.

"Your up early?" said Natsume as he stared down at me in amusement.

"So are you." I said calmly as I tried to get up. Unfortunately, I accidentally stumbled in a small hole and fell forwards. Natsume soon grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me up towards him.

I soon realized what had happened and released myself from him blushing immensely and so I looked away.

To my surprise, Natsume was also blushing tremendously for some reason.

"Ummm…I'm going back to class now," I said quietly and slowing walked away from Natsume who was still wondering what had happened.

**In the classroom**

"Ohaiyo!!" said the boys from class 2B as I walked in.

"Ohaiyo" I replied sweetly turning the boys to mush as hearts appeared in their eyes.

I started to walk over to my seat and as I sat down, I stared out the window trying to figure out what I should do now with the killing aura lurking.

The gang who came over to say their morning greetings soon interrupted me.

"Ohaiyo Kisa-chan" said Yuu and as of the rest of the gang.

"Ohaiyo" I said happily smiling.

Natsume who came in through the back door and sat down right beside me soon interrupted us.

Before I could say anything Jinno Sensei came into the class. He was wearing track pants and a small silver whistle tied around his neck

"Ok listen up everyone!" boomed Jinno Sensei loudly, "We will be doing Gym right now because of some misfortunes, anyways everyone go and get changed and meet me in the track field" He said and walked out of the class.

Everyone soon got up and went to their designated change rooms divided Class and then divided again by gender.

As everyone changed, I quickly went into a stall and took off my weapons so as people don't see them and hid them in my bag. I then changed into my uniform for outerwear, which was spandex shorts, and a loose t-shirt as I stepped out all the girls soon stared at me in awe.

"Wow! Kisa you look so…AMAZING in that." Said the excitedly Anna.

"I agree with Anna you look so incredible!" replied Nonoka smiling.

"Origato" I said blushing at the comment.

As all the girls walked out of the room, I took my bag and teleported it into my room, hid it underneath me bed using my teleport Alice, and then put it in my drawers where no one could find it. I teleported back into the change room and quickly walked out catching up with the rest of the girls.

**Track Field**

As we arrived onto the field, all of the boys were all ready doing their stretching, while all the girls were giggling except Hotaru and me.

The whistle blew

"Ok everyone you will not be using your Alices at all and if I catch anyone using it, they will be cleaning the whole school!" Jinno Sensei Screeched.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok first we will be doing the flat mattress test, meaning you will be showing off your skills and I will mark you on it, and by skills I mean you will be doing flips, cartwheels, or anything else!" shouted Jinno Sensei.

"Hai!" replied the completely entire class as the lined up in alphabetical order.

One by one, everyone went to do the exercise, and then it was finally Natsume. All the fan girls screamed and cheered for Natsume as Natsume stepped on the flat mattress board.

Natsume then started to fun, did a back flip and then a cartwheel in the process, and then finally flew in the air doing many times of summersaults and finally land on at the end of the mattress not breaking a sweat and walked off.

"Amazing, no one can beat my Natsume." I heard as many thoughts flowed towards me at how amazing Natsume was.

I was now stretching as I was about to go next. I could hear many of the boys awaiting me as I stepped onto the flat mattress taking a deep breath.

"ALRIGHT!! You're next Ms. Kamaru!" shouted Jinno Sensei.

"Hai" I said gently taking one more deep breath.

Everyone watched me as I performed my test.

I started running doing one black flip and then turning my body to make me spin fast and then I repeated it again and did three front flips and one cartwheel after than then jumping into the air I spun and then somersaulted and landed on both feet perfectly without even faltering.

I soon heard shouts and applauses coming from my fellow classmates and turned around to bow.

"EXCELLENT JOB, MS. KAMARU." shouted the smiling JinJin. In addition, as I slowly walked past him he bent towards my ears and whispered, "If you had faltered or messed up one bit, I would have been so disappointed in you that I would have forced you to redo all of your training over again." He said grinning.

I sweat dropped. "But since you didn't not even one bit I'll give you full marks!" replied JinJin with a weak smile on his face.

In the back of the crowd was the gang talking to each other.

"Did you see that everyone!" said Yuu excitedly.

"Yeah it was SO AMAZING!" said Anna and Nonoka at the same time.

Natsume was in the back under the shade of trees lying down on the grass until Ruka came over. "She is really something," Said Ruka sweetly, "Don't you think Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Tch" He said even though he and Ruka knew quite well, what that answer was.

I soon made my way over to my group of friends. They were all congratulating me, which I gave my thanks.

I soon made my way to Ruka and Natsume and sat between them.

They were both surprised and shocked, but were quite glad when I came.

I was smiling and was about to say something when I felt something nearby. I resisted my head from turning and then quickly got up and went over to Jinno-Sensei. I asked him if I could be excuse to the bathroom, which he allowed, but instead my real intention was to go and find the killing aura that was coming from the same person.

As I walked past Ruka and Natsume, I soon felt something fly towards me. I quickly did a back flip. I walked over to the spot where I been targeted and saw a small note attached to a dagger, which struck the ground.

I quickly took the note and turned around to make sure no one was watching which luckily no one was so I opened the note to find one word printed on it.

Shocked I quickly folded up the note and had it teleported to my room into my drawer.

I quickly looked around and felt no sign of the killing aura to be around anywhere. Relieved I walked back to where Natsume and Ruka was and sat back down.

They both looked at me and asked what I was doing and I just replied nothing happened.

I went into my own little world before soon enough the test was finished and now we were doing the second test.

"Ok everyone the second test is the Jumping test!" JinJin shouted.

Moreover, with that a large platform was stacked on top one and another starting with two.

"Ok everyone as you can see they are numbered so that every time you are able to jump over it the number increases and the stack goes up higher." JinJin grinned.

"And if you do not make it to the minimum of 6 you will be running around the track until sunset!" JinJin added to his much of an enjoyment.

"Ok let us begin!" He shouted and blew his whistle.

Everyone made it pass two and three and four and five. However, when six came everyone became extremely nervous.

No one who came before Natsume in the last name alphabet system made it, so they were soon been forced to run around the track. Natsume made it and jumped highest so far.

Hotaru was next and jumped with ease without even faltering. Soon enough after two to three people who also made it, I was next.

Jinno Sensei blew his whistle and then I started to run. I soon jumped and put my hand on the platform because I was suppose to and then pushed myself upwards and did a flip and landed on the other side of the platform without even faltering one bit.

Not many people were surprised but nonetheless I got many congrats and so I had to say my thank-you all over again but I didn't mind.

Soon enough Anna and Nonoka came up to me to ask for advice. I just smiled and told them to be calm and imagine themselves doing it and making it happen.

Therefore, the first one to go up after a few rounds was Anna, who took my advice, surprisingly made it, and jumped a little higher to about the platform of eight. She quickly came over to me and said that it worked and walked off happily to Nonoka who also ended up with the same result as Anna.

The day soon ended and everyone except for Koko and Mochu and Sumire and some other people who didn't make it kept running with the hawkeyed JinJin supervising them.

As I headed to the change, room alone, a group of high school students who started to crowd around me.

"Hey cutey, how about you come and go on a date with me right now." said one of the high school students.

"No! How about you come with me gorgeous and we'll go out for dinner!" said another one of the high school boys but this time more demanding then the other.

Soon enough they all started to push me against the wall forcefully trying to do something uncomfortable. However, before I knew their pants were soon set on fire with big flocks of birds pecking them everywhere.

I then turned my head and stared in the direction in which the birds had flew from and to my surprise Natsume and Ruka were both together with furious looking faces.

I smiled to my rescuers and quickly ducked down and crawled out of the group of high school students and stood up. I then used my ice default Alice and froze them.

"Are you alright Kisa-chan?" Ruka asked concerned.

"Yup, thank you Ruka, thank you Natsume" I said and smiled at the both of them as they slightly blushed and turned away from me.

"Well I have to go and change unlike the both of you," I said gently looking at them and then I turned around and walked into the change room.

Surprisingly Ruka and Natsume were waiting against the walls waiting for me as I came out dressed in my uniform.

"Oh, your still here!!" I said surprised and yet a bit relieved as I smiled at the both of them.

They both smiled slightly at me and started to walk with me as I was walking in between them.

"Wait here, I'm going to unfroze them" as I about to go, I was soon be stopped by Natsume.

"Don't, they deserve it" said Natsume as he look away.

"But-"

"Natsume right, just leave them. They will soon be unfrozen, thanks to the heat," said Ruka.

"Well, I guess you right"

Soon enough as we walked, I quickly made a small chirping bird out of my ice and watched it fly around freely as I watched it happily.

Ruka smiled at this act, which I did.

"She really loves animals," Ruka thought to himself happily. I had accidentally read his thought and so just made a comment about it.

"I really love animals," I said and smiled when the bird came back to me and landed on the shoulders soon evaporating into think air.

We all started to walk again until Ruka spoke.

"Kisa…would you like to come with me and Natsume tomorrow to Central Town?" Ruka asked slightly embarrassed.

I stepped in front of them and started to walk backwards and said, "Yeah sure" I said and smiled sweetly. I quickly then remembered about the note in my room and then I stopped.

Ruka and Natsume stopped to looking at me. I then said "Umm... I have to go now there something I have to do," I said happily, as I turned around, and ran to my room.

They both stared at me and then just kept walking again but back to their own rooms.

**Mikan's Room**

I quickly went to my room as I locked the door and closed my curtains and opened my drawer to find the note safely tucked inside.

I opened it again revealing the one word coming from it, which was "Natsume"

I quickly folded the note and put it back into my drawer. Still thinking I went over to me bed as I grabbed my guitar and played a soothing song that always calmed me.

I was very frightened. I was even more frightened at the thought of my friends becoming victims as well as my Otou-san and Onii-chan. As I was thinking about what I should do, night had arrived and so now being able to sleep I went out of my room and into the school. I soon came across the music room, which I wanted to go to in the first place, and swung the door open.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0o00o0o**

_**End Chapter**_

_**Next Chapter**_


	8. Chapter 08 : The Song and the Voice

_**Original Author of the story**_

_**Babeemei**_

_**Rewrite by flamehaze**_

_**I wanted to thaks to those who had reviewed this fanfic and to those who had add it to their fav list. Special thanks to**_

_**Babeemei**_

_**Irumi Kanzaki**_

_**-KuroTenshi11-**_

_**Jeemawoo**_

_**MikanNatsumeHyuuga1314**_

_**Mookiee**_

_**kmc27**_

_**Sakura-chan0610**_

_**ecyoj06**_

_**Hachigatsu San Tenshi**_

_**sakurahua2x**_

_**Kurukus**_

_**midnightblue123**_

_**I-LoVe-AnImEsSs-**_

_**JC-zala**_

_**Jazzflame**_

_**O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Chapter 8: The Song and the Voice**_

Mikan P.O.V.

I started to set up the piano feeling the cool night breeze under my skin giving me goose bumps and yet I enjoyed it very much. I slowly took out the music sheets and laid them on the stand in front of me.

I took a deep-breath ready to sing and play the piano. Letting my guard down I didn't notice that someone was behind the door slowly opening the door quietly to put a camera in the room and shutting it back again.

Therefore, I sang.

♫ (Saiunkoku Monogatari, Tale of Saiunkoku opening theme) ♫

hajimari no kaze yo todoke MESSE-JI (MESSAGE)  
"itsu demo anata wo shinjite iru kara"

ano toki yume ni mite ita sekai ni tatte iru noni  
miwatasu keshiki ni ashi wo sukoshi sukumase  
dakedo ushiro furimukanaide aruite yuku koto kimeta kara  
miageta sora nanairo no niji anata mo mite'masu ka?

hajimari no kaze yo todoke MESSE-JI (MESSAGE)  
yume ni kakedashita senaka mimamoru kara  
maiagaru kaze yo omoi wo tsutaete  
"itsu demo anata wo shinjite iru kara"  
habatake mirai e

tatoeba, taisetsu na hito wo mune ni omou toki wa  
daremo ga kitto yasashii kao wo shiteru hazu  
michi wa toki ni hateshinakutemo akiramezu ni yuku yo

hajimari no kaze yo todoke MESSE-JI (MESSAGE)  
haruka na tabiji no sono saki de matteru  
maiagaru kaze yo unmei mo koete  
negai wa todoku to shinjirareru kara  
itsuka mata aeta nara ano egao misete

hajimari no kaze yo todoke MESSE-JI (MESSAGE)  
haruka na tabiji no sono saki de matteru  
maiagaru kaze yo unmei mo koete  
negai wa todoku to shinjirareru kara  
osoreru mono nado nai "anata ga iru kara"

♫_**Translation of the lyrics:**_ ♫

Wind of beginning, deliver this message

Because I will always believe in you

Though I am now standing in the world that I once saw in a dream

As I look out at the scenery my legs tremble slightly

But I won't look back, because I decided to keep moving forward

The seven colored rainbow I see in the sky, I wonder if you can see it too

Wind of beginning, deliver this message

Because I'll be watching your back as you run after your dream

Wandering wind, carry these feelings

Because I will always believe in you

For all of the future

If someone is thinking about the person they hold dear

No matter who they are they will have a kind look on their face

The path through time is endless, keeping going without giving up

Wind of beginning, deliver this message

I'll be waiting for you at the end of your long journey

Wandering wind surpass your destiny

Because I believe that my feelings will get through to you

Someday, when we meet again, show me your smile

Wind of beginning, deliver this message

I'll be waiting for you at the end of your long journey

Wandering wind surpass your destiny

Because I believe that my feelings will get through to you

There is nothing to fear, because you exist….

Once I had finish, I took a deep breath and relaxed for a while. For some reason I had a feeling that someone was watching me so I stood up bunched up all of my pieces together and went out the door without even realizing that there was a camera at my feet watching my every move.

Once I was outside, I took a huge deep breath and wondered around to the Sakura trees are.

**Rooftop**, **the Boy's dormitory**

"Hey Natsume wasn't that song and voice beautiful?" Ruka asked Natsume as they were lying down and listening to the song been played by an unknown person.

"Whatever." Even though Ruka knew, that Natsume enjoyed it as much as he did.

Soon enough they spotted Mikan coming out of the school with music sheets in her hand.

They both quickly sat up and stared down at her.

"IT WAS KISA!!" They both thought as they looked at each other and stared back down at her.

"Hey Ruka…do you like her?" Natsume turned to face Ruka sternly.

"I guess…what about you?" Ruka asked Natsume just as serious.

"Probably" Natsume answered while turning to star down at Mikan again.

**Around the Sakura, tree Area**

"Kimochi…" I thought to myself as I put my things down and started to stretch.

I looked around me and then slowly took off my mask took in the light from the moon then I quickly put my mask back on and walked back to my room.

"Don't worry I knew you both were there the minute I stepped out the school," I thought to myself, "And unfortunately for you guys, you wouldn't be able to see my face considering my back was turned." I thought as I arrived in my dormitory and going straight to my room.

**The Next Day**

I awoke early again, repeated my day like yesterday, and went to the staff room, and luckily, Otou-san was their again but this time alone as I approached him, quickly jumped on him and give him a big hug. He saw me and lifted me up from the ground.

"Ohaiyo Otou-san" I said happily smiling.

"Ohaiyo Mikan-chan," Otou-san said to me as he put me down.

"I have something important to tell you." I said to him as he sat down on the staff couch and me sitting beside him after.

"Oh but first I already told the headmaster about so he says if you feel the killing aura nearby you have permission to go after him or her." Otou-san said concerned for my safety.

"Ok, but I have something I need to show you." I said as I reach into my bad and grabbed the note from yesterday.

Otou-san took the note and quickly looked at it shocked with disbelief.

"Mikan-chan…I want you to never let your guard down and inform Natsume about this." Otou-san said very worried now.

"Ok, and also I'm going to Central Town today with Natsume and Ruka so I'll try to keep a close watch on him." I said smiling.

"Alright then, be careful Mikan-chan and try not to make your Otou-san worried too much" he said slightly smiling.

"I won't!" I shouted back as I left the staff room blissfully.

After I left the administrative building, I went back to my room remembering there were no classes in session today and so I went to change into something nice to wear.

I changed into a short beige mini skirt not forgetting the weapons attached onto the straps, which was strapped around my thighs.

I pulled on a nice white halter-top and wore many beaded necklaces in the colors of brown and white.

I then wore a comfortable white jacket and let my hair down for today. I quickly grabbed my handbag and a cell phone which Otou-san and Onii-chan bought me for my birthday two years ago. I looked into the mirror and then thought I didn't look too bad not too fancy but more causal.

I slowly ran out of my room and down the stairs as some of the other middle school girls watched me as I walked out of the entrance door. Hurrying I went to the Sakura trees supposing thinking that that was probably the place to meet.

Once I had arrived, I soon found the gang dressed in nice casual clothing ready to go into the bus. Once they saw me all the girls came over and said I looked good which I smiled sweetly.

The boys soon looked at me and then went slightly red. They all turned around and started walking towards the bus entrance. I went last and hoped inside the bus as it closed.

Everyone was staring at me as I moved around to find a place to sit. Hotaru then signaled me to come and sit with her, which I did.

Across from me in the other aisle were Natsume and Ruka who were staring at me but when I turned them quickly turned their heads to the front of the bus. Natsume was listening to his music with his big headphones while Ruka was petting his rabbit.

Very bored I started to play around with my water Alice. I first started in trying to make an ice crystal turning it into a small baby elephant. I succeeded it was very adorable and while on the bus I started to feed it peanuts from my purse which I brought for a snack even though I didn't really like peanuts.

Once the peanuts were all gone it started to sleep on my lap. I suddenly saw a flash of light beside me. I turned to see Hotaru carrying a camera and taking pictures of the elephant and me.

That quickly awoke the baby elephant, which soon made it, cry. I quickly patted it on the back as it surprisingly went back to sleep.

"What are you doing?" I asked gently.

"Just taking pictures of you to sell," She answered, as she took more pictured of the baby elephant and me.

"Ok…then" I said and with that I said goodnight to the baby elephant as it evaporated into thin air.

"Why did you do that for?" She asked as I smiled back at her.

"Because were finally here" I replied and got up from my seat to leave the bus.

"Very interesting…" Hotaru said unemotionally as she stared at the back at me.

As everyone came off the bus, we all waited for each other near a bunch of Sakura trees.

Soon enough as everyone gathered I soon received a phone call from a stranger.

"Moshi, Moshi?" I answered the phone.

"Hi may I ask if you can sign a contract with the 'Guess' fashion corporation for modeling in our newest fashion?" said a woman on the phone.

"Ummm…I don't know how you got this number, and NO I do not want to sign up for a modeling advertisement for 'Guess'," I said as I hung up the phone. Soon enough the phone rang again.

"Moshi, Moshi?" I answered.

"Hey…we would like to ask--" I hung up the phone. However, this time another phone call came. Being very agitated, I took the phone and threw it in a nearby lake. Only to be watched by the whole gang.

I turned around to face them all.

"Who was that?" Sumire asked curiously.

"People wanted me to act in some modeling advertisements…I don't even know how they got my number..." I said very calmly.

Hotaru in the back of the gang grinned.

"Ok well shall we get going then everyone?" Ruka asked as we all started to walk.

**Normal P.O.V**

Soon enough we had walked all the way into the plaza where everywhere was crowded.

Just as we stopped to look around we all saw a big screen television screen placed on a large building side showing us the daily news report.

After a while, an announcement went on saying things about a girl and could she be the next top model or be a natural top single artist in the music world and so on and so forth.

After a while, they told the shoppers to watch this and soon enough Mikan was on the screen playing a piano and singing.

Her mouth dropped as she watched in horror, as she was been publicized on the television in towns square.

Everyone looked at her, stunned with amazement except for Hotaru. Mikan quickly turned around to run off before people realized that it was her right now, but it was too late.

She soon saw people run up towards her with notepads and pens. Very frantic she quickly ran towards the nearest alleyway. The whole group, watching this quickly followed her only to be amazed that she was no longer there. Swiftly they soon walked away as more fans came to the alleyway to look for her.

**Mikan P.O.V**

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" I thought as I was flying up in the air using my ice Alice to create wings for me.

Starting to break out into tears I quickly went to the nearest lake and lay down on the on the soft grass with the bright sun flashing its rays on me.

A bit calmer and less depressed I hurriedly stood up and started towards the gang again in search for all of.

After about thirty minutes, I soon found them sitting outside on the picnic tables in front of the restaurant eating lunch. I hastily ran to the area of the girls because they were separate with the boys as I hid behind them, as big groups of fans were running past me. I then stood up slightly only to be seen by my friends.

"Oh you finally found us," Nonoka said happily, "sorry if we left you; it was because Natsume said you probably went into hiding after the video was seen."

"So he did, did he?" I replied as I shot a glare at him.

"So what are you guys eating?" I asked intently as I saw all the good food on the table.

"Were eating Italian food, want some?" Anna asked as she moved the box of pizza closer to me.

"No, thank you I'm good" I said happily as I quickly looked around to see if fans were still looking for me…luckily they were no where to be seen…so far.

I soon took a chair, as I sat down beside everyone, and waited patiently while staring at the big Cloud Puff candy stand. I was soon seeing looking at the stand by Natsume who got up and headed over to the stand. I soon saw him their and just looked elsewhere.

Once everyone was finished eating lunch we decided to go shopping. I wasn't really into shopping but just acted like I was having fun. It was almost sunset went the bus came to pick us up. Before it came, I went into a small jewelry shop and found many accessories that were so beautiful handcrafted.

I soon bought a pair of beautiful hoop earrings with strings dangling in the middle giving it a pretty flare to it as we all stepped onto the bus; I soon felt the aura nearby. As I turned to look there was no one to be hear nor seen so I just hopped onto the bus. Soon a loud screams and roars can be hears from all of the students. I soon looked up to see all of them with hearts in their eyes and looking my way.

Not liking nor wanting the attention, I hurriedly sat beside Hotaru again and started to create another animal soon to be photographed by Hotaru again in an instant.

As we arrived at Alice Gakuen, again I soon stopped and left the bus. The whole gang gathered around me talking about how fun the day was.

"Excuse me, I need to go back to my room so good-night and I'll see you all tomorrow" I spoke with haste as tons and tons of fans rushed towards me to sign autographs. I quickly bowed low and ran off not wanting to attract anymore attention as all the fans chased after me screaming and yelling out my name.

The gang was watching and soon broke out to a small giggle. Everyone then dispersed from the group and walked back to their rooms feeling very exhausted.

**Mikan's Room**

"Phew!" I said loudly as I shut my door and locked it.

"Thank goodness Onii-chan gave me a room that was the farthest and biggest room in this dormitory." I thought quite glad.

As the sky turned from the sunset to the dark and silent night, I quickly took another shower and wore the weapons again. I then took out my guitar and went for a night stroll to the Sakura tree area.

No one was around and I made sure of that before I started to play. As I played, I started to sing:

♫ (Saiunkoku Monogatari, Tale of Saiunkoku first ending: Saikou no Kataomoi) ♫

_**Itsumo sugoku jiyuu na anata wa ima**_

_**Kono ame no naka donna yume wo oikakete iru no**_

_**Dokoka de kodoku to tatakai nagara**_

_**Namida mo gaman shiterun darou**_

_**Hitori de mo daijoubu to anata mo watashi to onaji**_

_**Toomawari bakari dakedo naze ka kono michi ga suki de**_

_**Shiawase da to ka ureshii toki wa**_

_**Anata no koto wo omoidasu kara**_

_**Iro azayaka na kisetsu wa kitto**_

_**Kono omoi todokete kureru**_

_**Akogare to ka suki to ka kirai da to ka**_

_**Sou iu kimochi da to wa dokoka chigaun da keredo**_

_**Anata no sono utsukushii nagare ni**_

_**Watashi mo nosete hoshii**_

_**Aimai na kotoba yori mo kantan na yakusoku yori**_

_**Hoshii no wa te no nukumori soshite futari dake no toki**_

_**Moshimo anata ga kanashii no nara**_

_**Ashita ga sukoshi mienai no nara**_

_**Tayotte hoshii watashi wa kitto**_

_**Kore kara mo anata wo omou**_

_**Shiawase da to ka ureshii toki wa**_

_**Anata no koto wo omoidasu kara**_

_**Iro azayaka na kisetsu wa kitto**_

_**Kono omoi todoketekureru**_

♫_Lyric____Translation___ ♫

_**You are always so free...**_

_**What kind of dream are you chasing in this rain?**_

_**While fighting loneliness somewhere**_

_**You seem to be holding back tears...**_

_**You are the same as me, alright albeit alone...**_

_**Even though it's a detour, why do I like this path?**_

_**The time is great and I'm happy,**_

_**Because I remember you.**_

_**This brilliantly colored season will surely**_

_**Send you these thoughts.**_

_**Longing, liking and hating**_

_**What is called 'emotion' differs everywhere...**_

_**When you are at the beautiful river,**_

_**I want to be there too.**_

_**Other than ambiguous words, other than a simple promise,**_

_**I long for your hand's warmth and time alone together.**_

_**If, in case you are sad,**_

_**In case tomorrow isn't in sight -**_

_**I want you to rely on me,**_

_**And on your feelings, after this.**_

_**The time is great and I'm happy,**_

_**Because I remember you.**_

_**This brilliantly colored season will surely**_

_**Send you these thoughts.**_

As I finished the song, one small droplet of a tear came down under my mask for some unexplained reason. I then got up to walk back to my room. As I walked to my room, there was a small box on the front of my entrance door.

I leaned over and picked it up. Stunned I looked around and then quickly went into my room and locked the door. I placed my guitar against the wall and opened the package. I slowly unwrapped what was inside, soon find a small package of the Cloud Puff candy. I then turned ate it quickly because I had skipped lunch. I looked at the note soon attached to the package.

Soon enough I started to turn slightly red and read out the name, 'Natsume.' I then walked to my door and swung it open.

"OTOU-SAN!!" I shouted and gave him a big hug.

"Hi Mikan-Chan, how was central today?" Otou-san asked joyfully and a bit surprised to see her opening the door before he got the chance to knock on it.

"It was great…but their were some people who were chasing after me to sign photographs or phoned my cell phone to work in an advertisement and then I…," I spoke slightly nervous, "I threw the phone into the lake because I got very agitated."

"Oh that, don't worry, I was wondering when you wanted another cell phone again because that phone went out of fashion a long time ago!" Otou-san said happily not even with a hint of anger.

"A-al-alright then" I stuttered as Otou-san walked into the room with me shutting the door behind him.

"So what brings you here Otou-san?" I asked curiously.

"I have some very important news to tell you." He said suddenly as he went to the curtains to shut the window and curtains.

"Ok." I said listening intently.

"You know the aura you have been feeling for a while now," He said turning to me.

"Hai" I said still curious.

"Well the headmaster suspects that it had something to do with the Anti Alice Organization." He said as he went to go sit down in one of the red armchairs near the fireplace.

"Hai," I replied, "But why is Natsume's name written on the note?" I asked still curious of what the matter might turn out to be.

"We still don't know yet, but Mikan please watch him carefully but quietly so that he doesn't suspect you of anything," Otou-san said feeling the nice warmth from the fireplace, "Also, did you tell him about the note yet?"

"No, I didn't." I answered.

"Ok, then we can still remain undetected." He said thinking hard about the matters.

"I felt the aura again today as I was stepping onto the bus to come back, and before I could act it disappeared." I said as I finally walked over to the armchair that was been placed beside Otou-san.

"Hmmm…It's good that you didn't react to it…but stay alert." He said seriously.

"Hai," I said as I closed my eyes to relax. Otou-san looked and smiled at me.

"Well get some sleep now and try not to wonder off in the dark, Ok Mikan-chan" Otou-san said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Good night Otou-san." I said as I yawned.

"Good-night" He said and shut the door behind and walked off.

"But first I'm going to make everyone forget about today when I sang." I said opened my window and headed outside to the roof.

I slowly took a deep breath and teleported to Hotaru's room.

"I knew you were the one taping me when I first got the calls from my cell phone." I thought.

As I teleported to Hotaru's lab to see a video camera I quickly took the camera as I set the settings to menu, and found all the things she had taped. Finally, I found the video to the time when I sang and quickly deleted it.

I then put the camera back and teleported back to the rooftop. I then took another deep breath and said out my phrase, "Let everyone forget when they heard me sing" I said loudly and soon enough, I just went back into my room and shut the windows and curtains and fell asleep.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**_

_**End chapter**_

_**Next chapter**_

_**Chapter 9: Mikan and Kisa's Birthday**_


	9. Chapter 09 : Mikan and Kisa’s Birthday

_**Thanks to all reviewers that have been supported this fanfic. I wanted to thanks to those who added this fanfic to their fav list and so. Special thanks to**_

♥_**Kurukus**_♥

♥_**defianceobjectivity99**_♥

♥_**-KuroTenshi11-**_♥

♥_**melissa1995**_♥

♥_**denii05**_♥

♥_**jazzflame**_♥

♥_**JC-zala**_♥

♥_**IrumiKanzaki**_♥

♥_**BetC**_♥

♥_**princessofcrown101**_♥

♥_**animleover4ever1994**_♥

**0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 9: Mikan and Kisa's Birthday**

_**Mikan's P.O.V**_

**The next day (Friday)**

I awoke at 5:30 in the morning too impatient to go to class. I then took a hot bath, then got dressed and wore my nice hoped earrings. I then put on my boots and my mask as I ate a quick breakfast from my kitchen area, and started to cook. I then ran downstairs.

I scampered out the door and into the night lit sky, with the sun approaching rising up to the sky. I went over to the Sakura tree soon spotting Natsume there lying down reading his manga. I grabbed something from my brown school bag and held it out for him to take. It was a pouch of cookies that, I had made during the morning.

He then lifted up his manga, and looked at me.

"What's with the cookies?" He asked coolly.

"It's a thank-you present for yesterday!" I replied quite happy.

"Thanks." He responded and took the package of cookies as he began to eat it.

"Well I'm going to class now so enjoy!" I said smiling as I turned around and headed to the classroom. As I arrived, there was no one to be seeing except for, well Otou-san who was writing some problems for us on the board.

"Ohaiyo Otou-san!!" I greeted as I walked to the back of the room and placed my things down.

"Mikan-Chan you're up early today." He said curiously even though he knew something.

"Hai!!" I said as opened all the windows to the classroom to bring in the fresh morning breeze.

I then went back to my seat soon realizing something. I then got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Mikan-Chan?" He asked.

"I'm going to the library; I want to sign out a book." I smiled as I left the room.

**At the Library entrance**

"Ok, I think it's this place…" I said not too sure of myself. As I opened the door, I soon found stacks of books on the shelves.

"Yup I'm here!" I thought as I walked inside. There was no one around so I just took my time gazing around the shelves. I soon approached the computer only soon to be stopped by a small girl looking about the age of eight or so.

She placed her hands on my arm, which were typing on the keyboard. I looked down to see her. She was very cute she reminded me so much of…NATSUME! I was stunned for a while and then stopped what I was doing and bent down.

She wasn't much a talker, she was pretty shy at first but then after spoke to me.

"Ano…can you help me?" She asked me shyly.

"Yeah sure," I answered her as she let go of my arm and grabbed my hand dragging me to an area unknown to me.

We soon stopped in one of the aisles of many shelves containing many different books.

"Can you help me get that book?" She asked me pointing to a historical book about Greek Mythology.

"Of course," I said smiling and reached up to grab the book for her. I handed her the book and then we both held hands again as we walked back to the computers.

"My name is Aoi Hyuuga," She said very shyly, "What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"It's Kisa," I replied feeling quite sad that I had to lie about my name to her since I haven't seen her since I rescued her from Persona.

"Did you just come to this school?" She asked interested.

"Yes, I did, I just came back to this school" I replied smiling.

"Are you in Class 2B with my Onii-chan?" said Aoi very curious and having a hopeful looking face.

"Actually I am." I answered as we have just arrived at the computer area.

"Ok, also I think I've seen you somewhere before, but I can't remember." She said trying to think back. She then went over to the desk and signed the book out.

"Well I'm going now Onee-chan," spoke Aoi as she turned to leave, "Good-bye and Origato-gosai-e-masta-desu." she said as she waved her hands from the doorway to leave.

"Good-bye Aoi-Chan," I said and waved to her as she looked back one more time before heading out.

"I hope she doesn't remember…kids these days are too keen." I thought as I signed out a book I had quickly grabbed from the shelves while walking with Aoi.

I looked at my watch and realized class was going to start and minute now. I swiftly ran hastily ran towards the class. As I was walking towards class, I clumsily tripped and fell on top of a raven-colored haired boy. Looking up I soon came eye to eye with him. He quickly turned blushing as I got up from a top of him. I tried not to look at him in the face as it would make him more embarrassed.

"Go-men." I said, as I bowed a little and went back to class.

He then followed behind me using the back entrance of the class. I however didn't want to go that way and went through the door that was to be leading to the front of the class. As I walked in, I realized that I was already late and opened the door slowly. Seeing as Natsume had already arrived with only Ruka noticing him.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Ah, Kisa-Chan, so you have decided to come back to class now." Narumi said as he looked at me.

"Go-men Sensei" Mikan replied nervously hoping he wouldn't embarrass her as it already was embarrassing enough. He then ushered her into the class.

As Mikan walked to her seat, Narumi-Sensei quickly took a bag and placed it in her hand. She turned to see a birthday present in her hand. Turning back to Narumi Sensei she quickly lipped an 'Origato Otou-san' replied which Narumi-Sensei understood. She then walked to her seat and sat down. Mikan placed the present on her lap and quietly opened the present. She soon found a brand new pink cell phone with pink carnations all tattooed on it. Mikan quickly put it back in the bag and read the letter to her.

Hi Mikan-Chan, and of course I would never forget your birthday present and your Onii-chan and I bought you this new mobile phone from Hotaru don't worry your Onii-chan will pay for your monthly fees and all that so feel free to contact/text message us anytime!

P.S – Please go to Onii-chan office after class ends. Love, Otou-San and Onii-Chan!

"Kawaii-desu" Mikan replied quietly as she looked onto the contacts list to find Narumi-Sensei and the Headmaster's phone and cell phone numbers.

"So it's her birthday today." Natsume and Ruka thought as they looked at Mikan.

Hotaru, Anna, Nonoka, and Sumire all stared at each other as they all peeked at Mikan's bag, which had a lit birthday cake on it.

"So it's her birthday today!" They all thought at the same time.

Koko reading there minds as they were thinking of planning a surprised party turned to Mochu and Yuu and whispered about what he had heard from their thoughts.

They all smiled and turned to look at Mikan who was staring out the window daydreaming again. As class, ended Mikan packed her things and headed out the door as Sumire, Nonoka, Anna, and Hotaru hid behind the door to make sure that she they weren't seen nor heard they soon took a deep breath and went to the group of boys who were all talking to each other.

Sumire approached them to ask them to help; Koko quickly spoke and said "We'll Help!" He smiled. The group got together to plan out the party. Tsubasa and Misaki Senpai came over to hear what they were doing.

"So what are all you guys whispering about?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

"We're planning Kisa on birthday party." Hotaru replied unemotionally.

"Then let us help you." Misaki said as they both joined the group to plan the party when Narumi Sensei came by.

"Let me guess, you guy's are planning Kisa-Chan a surprise birthday party?" Narumi asked knowingly.

"Hai Sensei!" Said Anna shortly, "But we don't know where to plan it," she added sadly.

"Well then I can give you the keys to her room as long as you don't snoop around the place." He answered happily.

"Origato Sensei" replied Anna and Nonoka who both got back to work discussing the plans to everyone.

**At Headmaster Office.**

_**Mikan P.O.V.**_

I opened the door to Onii-Chan's office door and walked in.

SLAM!! As the door shut behind me..

"Hi, Mikan-chan" Onii-chan said as he saw me come in, "Are you in any hurry right now?" He asked me concerned.

"No, Onii-chan. Not at all," I replied happily as I sat down, "so what did you want to discuss with me?" I asked curiously.

"I need you to do me a big favor," Onii-chan replied calmly, "Let's just put it plain and simple…it's a mission!"

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**At Mikan's Front Door**_

"Quiet everyone!" Hotaru shouted with frustration as she tried to open the door.

Everyone was crowded around the door with supplies while Natsume was nowhere to be seen because as he was walking to the girl's dormitory he quickly saw Persona and had to go see him.

They opened the door. Peering inside there mouths dropped. Mikan's room was so huge it looked as big as a mansion with everything from pianos to a dining table, to a whole kitchen a computer desktop area and a small Jacuzzi big enough to fit eight people.

As everyone stared in awe Sumire quickly broke their daydreams and ushered them to get inside and start decorating.

**Back at Headmaster's Office**

"A Mission?! What kind of Mission?" Mikan asked seriously because she doesn't really like missions.

"I'm very sorry Mikan but that damn Persona came in here wanting another person to help him with this particular mission," the Headmaster exclaimed, "and I avoided any means possible for you to not do this mission but he got around every thing I thought of."

The Headmaster gave an immense sigh.

"It's Ok Onii-chan I'll do it…so when is the mission?"

"Two weeks from now, Persona volunteered to give you the details." The Headmaster explained.

"Hai, Eto…Onii-chan…don't worry about me." Mikan said smiling and stood up walking towards the door.

"Also Mikan happy-birthday…did you like the present?" The headmaster asked before I left the room.

"Hai!! I loved it Onii-chan!" I said happily and shut the door quietly.

"Please be careful Mikan," The Headmaster thought to himself.

Mikan was walking out of the headmaster's door when she saw Persona.

"Ah I see the headmaster told you about the mission already," He said grinning.

"Hai and I'll listen to the details later." I replied and walked away.

"Silly girl!! You might not even come back alive!" Thought Persona as he walked away smirking evilly.

"Damn that Persona!" Mikan thought as she walked outside soon to see Natsume, walking in the direction of the girl's dormitory.

"NATSUME!!" Mikan shouted as she approached him.

"What is it now?" He asked intently. It had been about an hour already since Natsume had a talk with Persona so when he went to Mikan's room. He was soon been given a list of things to buy from Central Town as presents for Mikan.

Mikan looked at all the things he was carrying and looked at him.

"What's with the bags?" I asked very curious to know, "And why are you going to the Girls Dormitory?" I added.

"None of your business," He said looking away. Surprisingly two small heads poked out of nowhere, one in which was Aoi and the other was Youichi holding her hand.

"Onii-chan what are you do--" Aoi then looked towards Mikan. "ONEE-CHAN!!" Aoi shouted as she came towards and jumped to give her a sweet hug.

Natsume and Youichi were both surprised as they watched Aoi and Mikan.

Natsume then whispered into Youichi's ear and asked him,

"Youichi do me a favor and takes these things to Kisa's room in the girl's dormitory, and don't get lost, quickly bring them to Ruka and tell him to hurry up and wrap these up."

"What are they?" Youichi whispered.

"There presents for Kisa's birthday, now hurry up." Natsume said as he handed all the bags to Youichi who hastily ran to Mikan's room.

"Aoi, how did you know her?" Natsume asked very curious to know how she met Mikan.

"She helped me in the library when I couldn't get a book from a high shelf." Aoi explained smiling to her Onii-chan. Aoi quickly changing the subject soon asked me a question.

"Are you dating my Onii-chan?" Aoi asked curiously looking at me. Mikan traumatized for a moment as much as Natsume was, when she suddenly replied.

"No, I'm not dating your Onii-Chan," I said smiling, "but I'm very curious to know are you dating Youichi?" I asked.

"HAI!!" She said happily soon turning to where Youichi was standing, "Where Youichi Onii-chan?" Aoi asked him very curious to see where he had wondered off too.

"Ummm," Natsume thought as he thought up a quick lie, "He went to the washroom but he told me to tell you that he'll be back soon and that he didn't want to interfere while you were hugging Onee-chan"

"Aoi why don't you go and play with Kisa until Youichi comes back," Natsume said making up an excuse to go to the girl's dormitory.

"Hai!!" Aoi answered and soon dragged Mikan by the hand off to the playground near the elementary school.

"Close," Thought Natsume as he walked to the girl's dormitory only soon to be surrounded by many fan girls.

_**Mikan's Room**_

Soon enough Youichi came with many bags at hand.

"Ruka!! Ruka!! Here are the presents," Shouted Youichi as he entered the room.

"WOW! It's twice the size of my room!" Youichi shouted as he saw the room.

"Oh, Youichi I didn't know you knew Kisa," Replied Ruka as Youichi approached him.

"I don't, but Aoi knows her and seems to like her a lot so, I guess I like her too!" Youichi answered.

"Oh and Onii-chan told me to tell you she's coming back soon and told everyone to hurry up!!" shouted Youichi to everyone in the room. Soon enough Misaki doubled the amount of doppelgangers and then everyone doubled their speed and forced themselves to move faster.

Soon enough Natsume came in with hands in his pockets quickly shutting the door behind him. No one noticed as were too distracted at trying to finish the decorations.

"Yo Ruka!!" shouted Natsume as he went towards him, "Aoi is right now buying time for us but hurry up they'll probably come back soon.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Onee-chan, do you want to go on the slide with me?" Aoi asked happily hoping that Mikan would say 'yes'.

"Hai, Ok sure let's go down together then." said Mikan smiling as she and Aoi went down the slide together.

"Onee-Chan!! Onee-Chan!! Can we go to your room?" asked the excitedly Aoi.

"Sure, why not." I answered sweetly as we both held hands and started to walk to the girl's dorm.

"Are they here yet Youichi?" asked Natsume coolly.

After a few minutes, he saw them come into view holding hands.

"HAI!!" Youichi shouted excitedly.

"Everyone into position!!" Tsubasa Senpai bellowed to everyone.

"What position Tsubasa Senpai?" asked Nonoka and Anna together.

"Just turn off the lights and be quite and when she opens the door shout 'SURPRISE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISA!'" Tsubasa said excitedly.

"Yosh, Ruka turn of the light" Koko said as everyone became quiet but soon enough they heard footsteps.

"Over here Aoi," I smiled sweetly as I opened the door with my keys. I then opened the door and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISA!!" They all Hollered excitedly.

Aoi just looked dumbfounded but then again it was Kisa's birthday so she just played along and replied, "Happy Birthday Onee-Chan!" She said as I looked dumbfounded at the sight of everyone in front of me, and then I looked down at Aoi who smiled sweetly at me.

"Origato-Desu" I replied stunned not knowing is she should feel happy or mad at the fact that they invaded her own privacy.

I looked around and the room, the decoration was so beautiful. Soon after they all started to blow whistles of some sort that rolled in and out (Forgot what it called) and then they all started to bang pots and pans.

I was very excited not that I decided how I should have felt. I quickly went over to the group and gave all the girls a big hug and turning to the guys and bowed my head saying my gratitude for the surprise party.

After a while everyone started to talk and almost all the girls and boys from the class came after with many presents in there hands and Hotaru blowing her whistle to tell them where to put it. I sweat dropped at the sight and quickly turned around to talk to Tsubasa and Misaki Senpai.

The gang all gathered and started to whisper even Aoi and Youichi joined.

""I don't know why I'm saying this but Kisa seems to be just like Mikan…Don't you think?" replied Yuu to everyone who was quite stunned at the question.

Nobody replied until Aoi broke the silence.

"Onee-Chan knew Youichi." Aoi replied sweetly as everyone then turned to Youichi.

"I've never seen nor heard about her before until today." He said quietly loud enough for the group to hear.

Just as they all turned to see Mikan, Tsubasa and Misaki Senpai were soon holding a microphone.

"Hello everybody," Tsubasa said happily greeting everyone, "Tonight I have asked the birthday girl to play and sing a song on the piano over here." He said happily quite excited.

"Please gather around and enjoy the show!" Misaki said as she headed over to the lights and turned it off with only one light on the Piano. As everyone and the gang gathered around to listen to Mikan play and sing they watched as she approached the piano and used her water Alice to smoothly remove and wrap the cloth that had covered the Piano so as not to get too dirty.

Mikan then went to the seat of the piano and grabbed a music sheet from the folder she had brought.

Soon enough all was quite and still as Mikan started to get ready. Then she started the beautiful and striking music, which struck everyone as she played and soon enough started to sing.

_**BoA- kono Yono Shirushi (It's really nice. You should listen to it. You can search it at Yahoo or esnips.)**_

_Suki na eiga no you ni hito wa __  
__Ikirare nai to shitte iru kara __  
__Dare mo koi ni ochiru tabi ni __  
__Jibun dake no monogatari motome sugite shimau deshou _

_Me no mae fushigi sou ni __  
__Hohoemu kimi to boku wa... _

_Chizu mo nai no ni meguri aeta __  
__Sore wa aito sotto shinji tai __  
__Namida ni todoku kyori ni iru yo __  
__Boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai __  
__KONO YONO SHIRUSHI_

_Chigau machi de umareta kara __  
__Chigau hibi wo sugo shita futari __  
__Keredo fui ni onaji uta wo __  
__Kuchizusamu kiseki kasane onaji yume wo ima wa miru _

_Kasukana mirai dake do __  
__Bokura ni ni au toii kedo __  
__Netsu mo nai no ni hoho ga atsui__  
__Subete no kaze boku wa kanjiru __  
__Kimi no kanashimi nugueru hodo __  
__Soba ni iru yo hanaretaku nai __  
__KONO YONO SHIRUSHI __  
_

Natsume grabbed the guitar and started to play as Mikan/Kisa continues singing. 'So, he knew how to play the guitar' thought Mikan as she smile toward Natsume. A smile that can melt every guy heart. Natsume blushed as Mikan/ Kisa continue to sing._  
_

_Me no mae fushigi sou ni __  
__Hohoemu kimi to boku wa... _

_Chizu mo nai no ni meguri aeta __  
__Sore wa aito sotto shinji tai __  
__Namida ni todoku kyori ni iru yo __  
__Boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai __  
__KONO YONO SHIRUSHI_

_Chizu mo nai no ni tadori tsuita __  
__Soko ni hana to kimi ga yureteta __  
__Tokubetsu ja nai koi dakaredo __  
__Boku ni kimi wa kakegae no nai __  
__KONO YONO SHIRUSHI_

The song was soon over as Natsume sit back at his seat. It was so beautiful that some were in tears by her voice soon enough as Mikan got up to walk off, flowers and roses been thrown at her. She smiled and bowed then someone from the crowd threw a bouquet of red roses to her shouting "Again! Again!" and soon, enough everyone shouted for her to play another song.

Mikan then issued Tsubasa to come over who was still holding the microphone.

Mikan then asked to use the microphone and quickly replied, "So you want another one?" She asked into the microphone gently.

"HAI!! HAI!!" They all cheered hoping for another song.

"Then I would like to ask for Hotaru, Anna, Nonoka, Sumire, and Aoi to come and play with me!" Mikan asked as she turned to the group and smiled happily.

One by one nervously, they went onto the stage wondering what she was planning to do.

"Aoi," Mikan asked smiling happily, "Can you play the piano for us?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"H-HA-HAI!!" She said as she went over to the piano with her and handed her the piano music sheet for her to play.

Mikan then turned to her friends and asked Sumire, Anna, and Nonoka to take the microphones in the back and become background singers. They all agreed happily and went to there stations. Mikan then, turned to Hotaru and asked her is she could play the drums. Hotaru paused.

Mikan then went over to every members of the newly formed band and asked them to play this song.

"When I met Mikan, She taught me this song and said that all of you knew it well," Mikan said happily knowing very well that she was lying to them. "And she taught me this song before I left for the Academy," Mikan continued now looking at the crowd, "And I just want to say, Onee-gai-shi-masta" asked Mikan as she turned to all of them smiling happily.

The girls looked at her and then finally replied all at once "HAI!!" and the smiled happily.

"Ori-gato-go-sai-e-masta" Mikan replied very excited.

Mikan then turned to the crowd and then talked into the microphone. "Please Enjoy!" She shouted as she went to the centre of the group. Aoi then started to play and then everybody started.

I started to sing.

♫ (_**Wagamama Fairy Mirumo de Pon! OP2 - Kechirase!)**_ ♫

_umaku ikanai genjitsu ni  
sutoresu ira ira kakaete wa  
atama ga kura kura kura kura shichatteru  
atashi rashisatte nanna no yo  
chippokena jibun ni toi kakete  
kokoro ga moya moya moya moya shichatteru_

_yukkuri susundeku yume tsume konda hikouki wo  
nanto naku nagamete pin! to kitanda  
aseranakute ii!_

_kechirase! habatake! sei ippai no kimi yo  
toriaezu shikkari arukeru you na kutsu wo kaou_

_mado wo aketara shinkokyuu  
pokkari ukabu hikouki gumo  
taiyou san san san san shimitekuru  
tamatta sentakushite kara  
aitsu no egao ga chiratsuite  
samishisa shin shin shin shin shimitekuru_

_sentakuki no uzuga dan dan to hora nigotteku  
yana yokanga suru nigoranai de yo  
atashi no yume!_

_kechirase! kagayake! garasu saiku no kimi yo  
toriaezu suteki ni waeru you ni ha wo migakou!_

_souyo akiramenai de  
kechirase! habatake! sei ippai no kimi yo  
toriaezu shikkari arukeru you na kutsu wo kaou  
kechirase kagayake! garasu saiku no kimi yo  
toriaezu suteki ni waraeru you ni ha wo migakou!_

As the song ended, everyone began to clap and then threw twice as many flowers than before.

Soon enough all of us came to the front and held hands as we all bowed and then lifting up our faces with a big smile happily placed on our faces.

Then bouquets were soon been tossed to every one of us on the stage as we exited to the crowd. All of us went over to the boys who soon congratulated us.

"Onii-Chan!! Youichi!! How did I do?" Aoi eagerly asked them as she ran up to give her Onii-Chan a hug and a kiss on the cheek to Youichi who slightly turned pink from blushing.

"You did great Aoi," Natsume replied as he pat her sister one the head.

"It was beautiful Aoi just like how you looked when you were up there!" Youichi said a little embarrassed.

Aoi smiled happily and then went to Mikan and grabbed her hand dragging her towards Natsume.

"Yes Aoi?" Mikan asked curiously, as she was being drag to Natsume. Mikan then stared eye to eye with Natsume who turned around and walked away turning slight pink.

Mikan still wondering why he was turning pink bent down and faced Aoi. He gave her a huge hug and smiled at her happily.

Aoi then looking back at her brother and then to Mikan again though to herself, "Onii-Chan really like Onee-Chan" Aoi thought happily thinking of them as couples.

The party then kept going until it hit midnight. Everyone soon went back to their rooms, exhausted and aching from the party.

"I'm just going to clean this up very fast," Mikan thought as she lifted her hands and tons of water came splashing the floor cleaning everything up soon making the floor spotless, "There we go!" She said and smiled happily. (Everyone already left at this moment)

The gang had left already walking out together but soon stopping and discussing about the party.

"Onee-Chan said she just came back to this school." Aoi said unexpectedly. Everyone looked at her then finally Hotaru spoke.

"Did you all notice today that Kisa has the same birthday as Mikan." Hotaru said quietly.

They all thought long and hard than suddenly Mikan came and dressed in all black.

**Mikan P.O.V.**

As I was walking out of my room to go train in the northern forest I spotted all of my friends at the end of the hallway whispering. Curious to speak I stopped instead and listened or actually to say read their minds.

"OH NO!!" I gasped as I read all of their minds, which were all different ideas of them believing her to be Mikan now, "I have to do something or else they'll find out! OH WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

I really didn't know what to do, and then it hit me.

"I could try to divert the answers and make it up as I go along…it's risky but it's the only thing I got! YOSH!!" I thought as I walked into open view dressed in black with a sports bag at my side.

Everyone turned as they saw me.

"This is so uncomfortable right now…"I thought to myself as I faced everyone.

"Hi Kisa…or should we say Mikan…why are you dressed in black and going out at this time of night?" Koko asked quite sure that I was really Mikan which I was but I couldn't jeopardize the mission so I had to try and lie my way though it all.

"Mikan?!" I asked acting as if I wasn't really her as everyone looked at me for answers.

"Don't play dumb with us it's really you isn't it!" Hotaru said very agitated.

I put down my bag but then I remembered that I could erase other's memory but it was at the last resort and this is the last resort so I had to. I slowly removed my mask revealing my face. Everyone gasped as they saw me.

"Go-men mee-na-sa," I said sadly looking up at everyone but then before anyone could do or say anything I put my two hands together and spoke, "You can't remember any of this," I said as tears came down my eyes.

"I really wanted all of you to know…but…I wasn't allowed to so…again…go-men" I said as tears erupted from my eyes, "Erase everything that led the clues of Mikan and Kisa being connected towards one and another!" I shouted clapping my hands.

Everyone soon fell on the floor unconscious. "Gomen…" I replied sadly as I put on my mask again and carried one person at a time and teleported them to their rooms.

"When the time comes…you all shall know about me…but until then…please be careful and remember I'm always in your hearts as long as you want me to be," I whispered sadly to everyone's ear, "And Gomen, I'm truly sorry."

_**0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**This chapter a bit longer than I expected. Oh well,**_

_**Next chapter**_

_**Chapter 10: The Talent Show**_


	10. Chapter 10 : The Talent Show

**Thanks to all reviewers and to those who added this fanfic to their fav list.**

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 10: The Talent Show**

**Normal P.O.V**

The next day after the party was a little troublesome. No one could remember what had happened except little clues and bits of information.

Today was somewhat special considering when Mikan stepped into the class everyone soon congratulated her on her excellent singing and wanted her to sing a song for the school in the upcoming talent show next week.

Mikan sweat dropped and soon enough all her friends came in happily talking about the talent show.

Mikan took her seat as Narumi-Sensei came into the classroom.

"Ohaiyo Mina-san!!!" Narumi greeted to the whole class, "As you all know we are all starting the talent show for the school next week and I would like it if all you participated, seeing it as a great opportunity to show off your natural skills and talent!" Narumi said happily.

Everyone started to chatter excitedly. Mikan however didn't want any part of it so she just stared out the window daydreaming.

"Here's a twist, everyone must vote on two people one boy and one girl to do the talent show," Narumi said grinning. "and those two people who were chosen, must do the talent show for the whole school to see, and also the twist is, they must both do the same act and if they are the winners for the talent show, they automatically get a hundred percent for this course." Narumi said excitedly.

"HAI!!" The class agreed eagerly.

"Well then will everyone please take out a piece of paper and write the two people who you would like to see doing the talent show?" Narumi asked spontaneously.

Once everyone had written the two names, they quickly had to give it to Narumi Sensei who took in all the suggestions. As everyone waited impatiently as he started to count, soon enough he had finished making everyone quite nervous.

"And the two people will be actually I would have to say the four people who will be doing the talent show will be for the girls Kisa and Hotaru." Narumi said smirking.

"Now this is getting quite interesting let's just hope they'll be able to take it when I call the other two." Narumi said quite nervously.

"And now for the boys…it will be Ruka and Natsume!" Narumi said happily.

Everyone was cheering even the fan girls hoping to see what they'll do for their act in the talent show.

"Well also since you all are wondering there another twist I'll be picking out the act their doing for the talent show so will Kisa come up here considering you're new to this Talent show." Narumi said asking Mikan to come up to the front.

Mikan then stood up from her seat and walked down to the front of the class. Narumi soon held out a box to her with a hole in the middle.

"Ok Kisa please takes one from the box." Narumi said smiling but laughing deep down inside menacingly.

"Hai," Mikan said as she reached inside to grab the closes paper to her hand. Her mouth dropped when she looked at the sheet of paper, quite stunned that she had to grab the thing that she never wanted to do, she could have done anything but that,

"Ummm…Sensei do we have to…because I don't think--" Mikan was cut off by Narumi Sensei who had looked at the paper and quickly spoke.

"Ahhh, that's a good one Kisa…well since it's been decided your group will be Singing for the Talent Show!" Narumi replied to the class enthusiastically.

Mikan quickly read Narumi's mind and then gasped.

"Otou-san planned this all along!" Mikan thought quite pissed.

"Otou-san...I'm going to kill you later." Mikan whispered, loud enough for only him to hear.

Narumi Sweat dropped, "Gomen Mikan I couldn't help myself" He said nervously.

Mikan then went back to her seat and stared out the window again daydreaming about the mission.

Natsume and Ruka stared at her concerned wondering if she even wanted to do this. Class soon ended, and Mikan was still staring out the window until Ruka tapped her shoulders.

"Kisa…ano…do you want to even sing?" Ruka asked concerned as the whole gang was standing their worried because she never replied after Ruka had called her many times already.

"Huh?" Mikan replied unaware that everyone was quite worried, "Gomen, I didn't mean to worry all of you, and yeah I'll sing I'm just wondering If you all agreed." Mikan said happily smiling.

Everyone watched then suddenly Hotaru spoke, "Yes we all agreed so could you come to my lab right now, I need you to try something for me." Hotaru said monotonously.

Mikan smiled at her as she say goodbye to everyone and got up to follow Hotaru to her lab.

As they both entered and stepped into Hotaru's Lab Mikan was quite surprised to find a newer invention of a look a like Mikan but it was how Mikan looked like when she was ten.

Mikan looked around the room; many inventions of Hotaru that Mikan hasn't seen were every where in the room.

"Come over here Kisa and try this on for me." Hotaru said unemotionally as she threw an outfit at Mikan to try on.

Mikan then went into the bathroom and changed she soon came out dressed in a black skirt and beautiful brown boots, and a dangling white halter-top so party like but not to showy and to plain.

The whole outfit was so beautiful that Mikan thought it wasn't even her wearing it.

"When the talent show comes, you're going to wear this outfit and I guess I have to do something about that hair of yours." Hotaru said a little but enthusiastic with a very small smile on her face.

"Hai," I said happily, "But what are you going to wear or do?" Mikan asked quite curious.

"I guess I'll play the drums again," Hotaru said, "And the outfit you'll see." She smirked.

"I guess I'll be playing the piano--" I was cut off by Hotaru who snapped, "You'll sing!" She said unemotionally.

"Hai" I said not quite sure of myself.

As we walked out of Hotaru's lab, we were soon, met up with Ruka and Natsume.

"They're you guys are, me and Natsume are wondering what song we are going to play?" Ruka asked as they walked to them.

"You two just learn to play the electric guitar," Hotaru said as she handed Ruka and Natsume music sheets with no particular title.

"What are we playing?" Natsume asked curious.

"You'll see when the talent show starts until then learn it and practice it." Hotaru said in a monotone, and then she turned to me and handed my lyrics to the song also with no title but on the second last page there was both lyrics and piano notes, "Here Kisa learn it well cause I don't want to embarrass myself because of all of you." Hotaru said and walked away back to the lab.

Mikan Ruka and Natsume then walked back together looking at the sheets they received. As they were walking Ruka said, "Where am I going to get an electric guitar?" He asked concerned.

Just as he said this Hotaru came out nowhere on her floating Duck mobile, took out two electric guitars, and handed them both to Natsume and Ruka, "Break it and you buy them for ten thousand rabbits," said Hotaru as she rode to the girl's dormitory.

They all stared at each other for a while then Mikan spoke, "I'm going to go now and practice so bye now." She said and strolled off to her room.

The days passed and soon enough the day of the talent show came with almost one third of the academy participating.

One by one the contestants went up to perform soon it was about time for Mikan's group to perform.

The stage for the talent show was very beautiful it was in the middle of the stadium so as everyone could watch in every angle. It was as hugs as the school was, to fit everyone from students to staff to media reporters.

Hotaru and Mikan had gone to change while Natsume and Ruka waited setting up the stage for them.

Soon enough Hotaru and Mikan came back dressed in very casual but very beautiful clothing.

Hotaru was wearing a white skirt with a brown top and black boots and Mikan was wearing the outfit she had tried on at Hotaru's lab but this time her hair was straight and down, ribbons-free. Ruka and Natsume looked at them both stunned and soon enough turned slightly pink at how pretty they looked.

Hotaru, soon enough, held out two suits, one black and one brown for both Natsume and Ruka who didn't want to offend Hotaru so quickly took the clothing and went to change.

They came back soon enough dressed and ready. Mikan who turned around to see them spoke first, "Wow, amazing you guys look very handsome right now." She said happily smiling.

Mikan then went over to the change room again, got her kimono, and quickly wore it out.

Natsume turned away from them blushing deeply, while Ruka just looked down at his bunny, which he was carrying also blushing immensely.

Soon enough Hotaru took a picture of them and told them if they wanted it back, they would have to hurry up and get ready on the stage.

The stage was dark so as the contestants could set up without being seen. When they all walked up on the stage, they soon saw Anna, Nonoka, and even Sumire up on stage.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikan asked running and giving each of them a hug.

"Sensei told us that the three of us could go up and become background singers as well as dancers for the show you guys are doing." Anna said happily.

"Let's hurry up then, were behind schedule." Hotaru said going to the drum area only soon to find Mochu and Yuu there with two other sets of drums next to Hotaru.

"Why are you here?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Sensei asked me and Yuu to help you guys, he said that it'll be much more enjoyable for the crowd if we make the drums sound more exciting." Mochu said sitting down and smiling excitedly as Yuu stared at Hotaru quite amazing of her outfit.

As Natsume and Ruka went to their guitars, they soon met up with Koko with another guitar standing by.

"Why are you here Koko?" Ruka asked also very curious.

"Sensei told me to help out with the guitars so as the crowd can cheer louder cause he really wants you guys to win." Koko said as he wrapped the guitar's strap around his shoulder.

"How do you know the song and how are you going to play?" Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka asked all at once without even realizing it.

Anna. Nonoka, Sumire, Koko, Mochu and Yuu smiled sweetly and excitedly and replied at the exact same time, "We practiced together and we got the music and learned it because of Narumi Sensei!"

The lights suddenly turned on in the center of the stage flashing at the announcer, "Now our last contestants are from class 2B and they will be playing 'Real Emotion!'...so give it up to them!" said the announcer as he walked off the stage. Then the lights turned off.

The lights soon appeared on top of Natsume, Ruka and Koko as they played they're guitars in a solo together. The crowd started to cheer like crazy especially the fan girls of the Ruka and Natsume fan club.

Then the lights soon turned on, brightly shining on Mochu, Yuu, and Hotaru as they started to play the drums with the electric guitars making the sound more vibrating and loud causing the crowd to cheer like maniacs now.

Anna, Nonoka, and Sumire started the count down starting at five still in the dark and then the lights abruptly burnished them as they sang a small phrase repeatedly while dancing to it:

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**I can hear you**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

They sang then stopped for a while still dancing to the music on sync whiles the music in the drums and guitars areas were still playing loudly but energetically.

Then all was still as the music kept playing and the girls kept on singing. Then a Big Boom of lights went on Kisa, as she appeared so beautiful and divine.

Then she started to dance to the music and then stripped her kimono off to reveal the outfit that Hotaru made for her, and then she started to sing:

_**?Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart**_

_**I could see a place that's something like this**_

_**Every now and then I don't know what to do**_

_**Still I know that I can never go back**_

Her voice was so exotic to the crowd that they watched with amazement, almost causing both Ruka and Natsume to mess up on the guitars as they played but also listening to Mikan. She kept singing, all eyes were on her as she danced around the stage so that everyone could see her, as she continued on singing:

_**?But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams**_

_**?Can't compare to what I'm seeing now**_

_**Everything's so different**_

_**That it brings me to my knees**_

_**?And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me**_

_**I won't give in to it**_

_**Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go**_

_**I hear your voice calling out to me:**_

_**"You'll never be alone"**_

As Mikan paused to catch her breath, she started to dance with Anna, Sumire, and Nonoka using one of her Alice of listening to hear the steps done slowly. She soon moved her hands in a dancing position creating two dragons out of ice which started to dance around her so exotically .They were quite amazed that Mikan could know the steps without even looking at them nor learning from them, then the three of them sang again:

_**?What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

Then suddenly Mikan sang a small phrase so arousing and flirtatious as if it made some of the boys in the crowd faint with high blood pressure from the seductive voice of Mikan:

_**?I can hear you**_

Moreover, with that Ruka, Koko, Mochu, Yuu, and even Natsume almost swear they had skipped a beat in their heart because of this sudden seductive voice coming from Mikan. With that after a whiles pause, she continued to sing again and going around the stage so as people could see her as she sang energetically with so much emotion into her voice that even the dragons went to do acrobats with themselves due to the beautiful voice:

_**? And if I find**_

_**The real world of emotion has surrounded me**_

_**And I can't go on**_

_**But you are there**_

_**The moment that I close my eyes to comfort me**_

_**We are connected for all of time**_

_**I'll never be alone**_

_**?And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me**_

_**I won't give into it**_

_**?Now I know that forward is the**_

_**Only way my heart can go**_

_**I hear your voice calling out to me:**_

_**"You'll never be alone."**_

Mikan and the threesome soon started to sing together in the small phrase.

_**?What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

Mikan then started to use her seductive voice again now causing the quarter of the boys in the stadium to faint.

_**?I can hear you**_

Then she brought in, one last time, with even more seductiveness with in her voice with a hint of sexiness to it that all the boys knew into her voice.

_**?I can hear you!**_

Then the music ended and the lights went off, but because of her sudden addition of sexiness to her voice, another half of the stadium of boys fainted with the rest still trying to breathe because of all the high blood pressure from her voice.

The group than retreated to the back of the stage as Mikan let her dragons evaporate into the air happily.

Soon enough all the boys who had fainted came back into sudden shock due to Jinno Sensei's little wand zapping every boy in the stadium to come to consciousness again.

The crowd soon roared and cheered as loud as they could in hope that they would win the contest.

Then the lights appeared again, with the announcer in front of the stage lights on him.

"Now the votes are in and the winner of this year's talent show is…" spoke the announcer as a sudden drum roll was heard.

"But before be get to that let's all see the contestants of this year's talent show!" The announcer spoke as one by one the contestants came on to the stage.

As the announcer announced the names of the groups, performing and ushering them to exit after they had showed there face one last time on the stage.

Soon it was the last group, Natsume and Ruka stepped onto the stage first making every fan girl in the stadium scream with glee and go berserk. Then following them came Yuu, Koko, Mochu, Sumire, Nonoka, Anna, Hotaru and then finally Mikan stepped onto the stage, the whole entire stadium roared and shouted calling her name.

As they all exited from the stage again, the announcer soon spoke again, "And the winner is…" as the drum rolled again, "Class 2B!!" He shouted with excitement as the crowd roared even louder than ever before as they cheered for the contestants who came onto the stage.

Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Mochu, Yuu, Sumire, Anna, Nonoka, Hotaru, and Mikan held hands and then bowed then exited but before they could do that someone suddenly shouted "AGAIN!" which attracted many people who also then started to shout "AGAIN! AGAIN!" the crowd then soon started shouting at them to play another song.

"What do we do…we don't know what to play any other songs." Ruka spoke panicking.

"Yes you do, all of you do, the music sheets I gave you had two songs two them but with no title." Hotaru spoke as everyone looked at her.

"It's the second last page," Hotaru said calmly, "I saved the best for last." Then she turned around and walked back to the stage sitting at her drums area.

Everyone watched her then finally Mikan spoke, "LET'S DO IT!" she shouted and as she went to the stage again grabbing the microphone.

The gang then took their positions again and started to turn to the second last page to the other song.

"You all want an ENCORE?" Mikan shouted into the microphone as some people who turned to leave disappointed but soon happily smiling again as they heard her voice, soon returned to their seats, and answered or rather shouted "YES!"

"Then please enjoy, this next song is called…" Mikan paused not knowing the song's title; she then turned to Hotaru who shouted to Mikan, "It's Every Heart!"

Mikan then stared back at the crowd, "It's Every Heart so sit back and enjoy!" Mikan shouted and turned to everyone signaling that she's ready.

The lights were soon been turned off, as the group rearranged the stage, pushing the piano to the stage area for Mikan to play. The boys than switched from electric guitars to violins by pressing a button on Hotaru's invention changing it to sound and look like a violin.

All was still and silent then finally the lights flashed overall entire stage revealing everyone, and then Mikan started to play.

Mikan started playing the piano soothingly and gently.

_**?Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?**_

_**Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet**_

_**?Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness**_

_**Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do**_

_**?I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone**_

_**So I prayed for help to the distant million stars**_

And with that Mikan started to sing so emotionally with every word spoken than ever before, making the whole band look at her because tears were now flowing down here face as she sang with many emotions.

_**?Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun**_

_**And we always seek after love and peace forever more**_

_**Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out**_

_**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today**_

Mikan kept on singing and playing as everyone watched intently as she sang, some of the people from the crowd started to go into tears so moved by the voice of Mikan as she continued to sing:

_**?Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across**_

_**Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams**_

_**?All of us what to take a lasting happiness**_

_**Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep**_

_**?Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy**_

_**We have peace of mind**_

_**Someday all the people find the way to love**_

_**?Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone**_

_**We live on together and we will find some precious things**_

_**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**_

_**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**_

Mikan kept on singing as her background singers broke out into tears and ran off the stage without the crowd noticing because they were mostly all in tears by this point as she kept on singing watching her play so passionately:

_**?There is the warm heart places on my mind**_

_**In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet**_

_**?There are many stars they have talk with me so kind**_

_**They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine**_

_**?Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun**_

_**And we always seek after love and peace Forever more**_

_**Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out**_

_**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today**_

Nearly coming to an end the crowd watched her so touched no matter who it was, even Jinno Sensei broke out into tears. (Whow, that creepy)

_**?Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone**_

_**We live on together and we will find some precious things**_

_**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**_

_**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die**_

Mikan stopped playing on the piano and sang one last note with as much emotion she could put into. Then finally, it stopped as the lights turned off. All was silent and then the biggest roar of the century was been heard as everyone screamed and shouted still in tears at the greatest performance they had experienced in their lifetime was seen.

The band exited to the back of the stage soon being congratulated by the other contestants and then finally Mikan walked off the stage wiping her tears away as many people ran towards her to congratulate her on her singing and beautiful performance they had ever heard.

Everyone was so touched by how passionate and adoring Mikan's voice was that it attracted many people towards her from the news media too the schools local newspaper.

Mikan then turned them all down as she headed to the dressing room which all her friends were, talking about her performance.

All was quiet when Mikan came into the room and then soon enough fell to her knees leaning onto the door for support very fatigued.

Everyone gasped and then finally Natsume came towards her and then carried her to the couch in the dressing room and placed her down.

Mikan was having a terrible fever because of all the pressure she put herself through when she sang the song. Natsume then put his hands on her cheek feeling it burning then went to the dressing room closet, got out a blanket, and laid it over her as she lay there silently.

Everyone watched, as she got more ill. Yuu then quickly ran over to then phone only soon to be stopped.

"Please…don't call… I can …handle this." Mikan said panting really hard.

Everyone watched as she got up slowly and turned to everyone of them.

"Origato-mine-san," said Mikan as she looked at everyone, who were looking at her worriedly, suddenly Mikan was soon about to fall from her spot with exhaustion when suddenly Natsume caught her and laid her back down again.

"Please turn around and walk out of this room and don't come in no matter what." Mikan said trying her hardest not to fall asleep.

Everyone watched her as she got up again wiping the tears on her cheek.

"Onee-gai-shi-mas?" Mikan said gently.

Natsume then walked out the door.

"NATSUME!" shouted Ruka now following behind him following the rest of the boys.

The girls looked at Mikan one last time and headed out the room.

They were all leaning against the wall and door waiting for her.

Mikan than slowly got up and took off her mask.

She then put her right hand to her forehead and then quickly healing herself with the pain surging to her. She screamed very loud but tried not to so as not to disturb and worry her friends.

They all leaned against the door resisting themselves from opening the door and then finally Anna couldn't take it anymore and so placed her hands on the door knob only to be grabbed by Koko who knew that she couldn't take it anymore and so held her against him whispering she shouldn't.

The scream became louder as Mikan was almost nearing completion.

Nonoka heard it and couldn't take it anymore so went for the door knob only soon to be stopped by Yuu who also grabbed her and held her tight repeating that Mikan would get mad if she opened the door.

Then finally, the screaming stopped inside the room.

Yuu soon let go of Nonoka while Koko let go of Anna. Then as Ruka was about to open the door the door flew open itself to reveal the smiling Mikan all well and better.

They all stared with amazement as Mikan bowed her head low and replied, "Origato-desu."

They all stared in awe at Mikan unsure what had happened, then finally Ruka spoke, "How and what did you do just now Kisa?"

Mikan also quite unsure what to say soon told them, "I--"

"Hi guys well as you all know congratulations you all will get full marks in my course!" Narumi Sensei said smiling happily at all of them.

They all looked at him and then finally Narumi Sensei spoke again, "Kisa can I talk to you for a bit." ushered Narumi.

"Hai" I said and walked with him down the hall.

"Thank-goodness!!" thought Mikan giving a relaxing sigh as they walked outside to the fresh open air.

"Mikan, do you have a mission assigned to you right now?" questioned Narumi.

"Uh...Hai…but its next week!!" Mikan said happily to her Otou-san.

"Alright, listen carefully, you don't need to go to classes tomorrow but instead train in the Northern forest," Narumi paused and took a loud sigh, "with…Persona."

There was dead silence all around except for the fluttering of birds and the fireflies traveling from one flower to another, then finally,

"NANI!!" Yelled Mikan very flabbergasted, "YOU WANT ME TO TRAIN WITH THAT...THAT--" Mikan was been cut off surprisingly.

"SHH! Quiet now Mikan-Chan," replied Narumi, "Please cooperate with him even if you hate him because I do too."

A moment of thinking and then finally, "Hai, I'll so it for you Otou-san." smiled Mikan.

"Alright then oyasumi… Mikan and sleep well tonight, you'll need it." said Otou-san walking back to the door.

Mikan then went over to the grassy area by the Sakura tree as she sat down by the soft grass and watched as fireflies came around her everywhere.

Soon enough, she closed her eyes and leaned against the tree falling asleep. After a few minutes she was soon awaken by her friends who stood above her watching her.

Mikan opened her eyes even thought they couldn't see her face anyways, and tipped her head to signal that she was watching them.

"Kisa, are you alright?" Anna asked staring down at her.

A firefly soon came and landed on Kisa's hands. She then clasped both hands together and stood up, all eyes on her.

She quickly turned to Hotaru and put the fluttering firefly into her hands. Mikan then closed Hotaru's hands for her.

"Make a wish, you deserve it," Mikan said as she walked towards her dormitory, "oyasumi" she said to everyone and waved backwards.

Everyone watched her leave and soon enough Hotaru had made a wish and let the firefly flutter away into the night.

Soon enough everyone went back to their dorms exhausted except for Natsume who stayed back to look at the fireflies.

"Natsume…aren't you coming?" Ruka asked curiously.

"You go first Ruka I'll catch up later." Natsume said, bending over to get a better look at the fireflies.

Once Ruka was out of plain sight Natsume spoke, "What do you want now…Persona?"

Then a rustling of leaves could be heard as someone stepped out of the bushes and into plain sight.

"Ah, so you noticed me, well I'm just going to inform you that you have a special training practice tomorrow so you don't need to attend classes but instead train with me and a special guest." Persona said quite uneasy near the end of his sentence.

"Tch" Replied Natsume as he stalked off to his room.

_**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**End chapter**_

_**Next chapter**_

_**Chapter 11: The Competition**_


	11. Chapter 11 : The Competition

_**Sorry, for the late update. I will try to update it more often. Thanks you people so much for reviewing 'her determine' and added it or me to their fav list. I hope we can all be friends with each other because I love to make friend very much.**_

_**Chapter 11: The Competition**_

**Mikan's P.O.V**

The next day I had awoke at six o'clock in the morning no thanks to Otou-san, who had set my alarm clock without confining me first.

I got up and took a hot bath then got dressed but not into my uniform but instead today I just dressed in a white beadier, plain denim short shorts, brown arm and leg warmers and then tied my hair into two long pigtails. I switched my mask into my training mask which was just a plain white handkerchief that covered only my eyes.

As I packed my training, I grabbed a towel and some water bottles, and then I grabbed my entire box full of weapons. I then ate breakfast and went downstairs out the door and then into the northern forest.

Once I had arrived, nobody was be seen nor heard so, I just started my training by myself by taking out a bamboo stick and doing kendo, then karate soon after judo and then jujitsu.

Still nobody had arrived so I put everything away and took out my bow and arrow to do kyudo also known as archery. I started to practice my range shots. I stood about thirty meters away from the target and then fired my first shot.

"Bull's-eye!!" I thought happily, as it hit right in the center of the target. As I readied myself for another shot, I heard a small rustling of sounds and then quickly pointed my arrow at the mysterious intruders only soon to find Persona.

"Ah, you're here early." Persona snickered gleefully.

"I'm here for my Otou-san not for you to play childish antics," I said gently feeling a hatred aura protrude out of him, "SO can me start the training already or do you have other plans?" I asked very hopeful he did.

"In a minute first we have to wait for--" There was a small rustling of sounds and then soon came out of nowhere was Natsume wearing his black cat mask wearing a black hooded sweater and navy blue shorts.

"Ah he's finally here so let's all start now," Persona, smirked.

"What's she doing here?" Natsume asked coolly, curious to see, me in front of him carrying a bow.

"She's here for training as I mentioned…she's our special guest," Persona, grinned.

"Tch…her?! What can she do?" Natsume replied almost as if he didn't want her to train with him because he knew what was probably anticipated.

Persona ignoring his questions stated, "Well since you both already know each other let's begin."

In addition, with that he took out ten things. Four of which were bracelets attached to them were small noise making instruments such as bells and chains. Next, two of them were earring attached to them were a chain of bells and the next two were a necklace for me and a necktie for Natsume each were attached with a bell. The last two were anklets also attached with a bell.

"Your first lesson of the training is to put these on and fight without it making a sound," Persona spoke with ease seeing as it looked quite impossible.

"If you are to make a sound," he smirked,

"Then you will have to take a painful hit by the other's Alice and if you not wish to harm the other then…don't let it ring or tinkle."

There was a small silence and then I finally took the bracelets and necklaces and even the earrings and put them on.

I moved my arms slowly using my hearing Alice and then seeing how it would vibrate. I then thought for a while, then finally did a back, and front flip and landed softly with no sound be heard.

"You were saying?" I said smiling.

Both Persona and Natsume looked at me as Persona replied, "Interesting…fine you complete this lesson but you still have to fight until Natsume--" without warning Natsume had don the exact thing as me without even making a sound also.

"Were moving on to the next lesson now," muttered Persona angrily seeing as we both had accomplished the lesson pretty quickly, "You may not take off those things but instead now for your second lesson you both are going to fight one another using both Alice and skills." sneered Persona.

I looked at Natsume who looked at me and turned away.

"That probably means whatever." I thought to myself giggling.

Therefore, we stepped back a few paces from each other and then when Persona blew his whistle we both began to fight. I started to fight fiercely but gracefully.

Both equal in strength and agility but I knew that Natsume didn't want to hurt me and I didn't want to hurt him, but since I have my upcoming mission, I really had to train harder, so I gave it all.

I increased my power by five times its original strength and started to call out my ice Alice.

I soon called forth my twin dragons and attacked him with full force. Natsume was soon been knocked over his bells ringing menacingly.

"Stop!!" Persona shouted hearing his bells chime, "Kisa, you may if you will." Persona smirked knowing full well, that I didn't want to do this against my own will.

I called forth my dragons again and then attacked him. As I did so, nothing happened. I stood their horror struck and then swiftly escaped the battleground to Otou-san who was probably teaching class.

I quickly ran towards the school and then went to class 2B. I swung the door open and found Otou-san at the front teaching class.

I quickly ran inside and whispered for him to come with me.

The entire class was watching me dumbfounded as I walked with Otou-san out the door as he called out to the class to resume their work.

Once we were outside the door, I quickly told him what had happened during my intensive training.

"Are you sure you couldn't use your Default Alice just then?" Otou-san said sternly.

"Hai!! I was suppose to attack Natsume and then I couldn't use my Alice…what's happening Otou-san?" I asked quite frightened because I didn't know the answer to that.

"I don't know what's happening. I'll go check with your Onii-chan right now!" Otou-san said as he stalked to Onii-Chan's office.

I then opened the door to my class as I went inside to find everyone quietly working on the some questions in the textbook soon to look up at me bewildered to find me in the class and not dressed in my uniform. I then went to the open window and jumped down from the two-storey building. Everyone soon ran over to the window as I was running down the grass area to the Northern forest.

Anna, Hotaru, Nonoka, Sumire, Yuu, Koko, Mochu, and Ruka quickly ushered to themselves and ran out of the class to follow me into the Northern forest.

As I was running to the battlefield, again the whole gang soon met me up. who were now riding the duck mobile that Hotaru had invented.

I was too flustered to notice them so I kept on running to the battlefield and soon saw Persona and Natsume fighting each. As I arrived, I soon had to resume fighting again with Natsume with the fact that I had to hit him directly.

The gang who were riding quietly up in the air slowly jumped onto a branch of a tree and sat on the branch watching the fight between Natsume and me.

With great sorrow, they watched as Natsume and I trained hurting, cutting, burning, and bruising one and another to make ourselves stronger. The bells on our bodies didn't ring at all when we fought so none of us had to directly hit each other yet.

I was soon being too careless and moved my arms in a way that made it chime.

I then stopped what I was doing and stood still on the spot waiting for Natsume to attack me directly.

He then conjured up a huge fist sized fireball and hurled the flaming ball at me. I was able to move but if I did so, I would have dishonored myself. Instead, I stood my ground and took the shot, burning my arms but not too badly but causing them to scar.

I winced in pain and then knelt down on one knee with my other arm holding the burned surface of my arm. I then stood up again, I soon heard voices and a bit of whimpers, I used my hearing Alice and soon figured that it was my friends.

I then charged at Natsume fiercely but with grace and attacked him then quickly whispered into his ear.

"Don't look but listen carefully." I whispered as I pushed back with force.

We charged at each other again and then I whispered again, "Our friends." I murmured so as not to be heard by the oblivious Persona.

We soon stopped and then used are Alices. My Water Alice had finally returned so me. Natsume and I quickly had our own Alices revolving around us. We then battled head on moving from one tree to another trying to hit each other as Persona tried to keep up with his eyes.

We both knew that we had to warn them to get away before they would get caught by Persona. I however couldn't risk letting them get caught so I used my teleportation Alice without Natsume nor Persona knowing it and teleported to my group of friends who were quite shocked to see me right in front of them.

"Run, and don't look back because if you get caught you'll die." I said to them loud enough for them to hear me. Then Hotaru quickly jumped onto her duck mobile and ushered everyone to climb in it.

"Be careful." I said and smiled at all of them.

"Come to my lab after, the girls and I will fix you up." Hotaru said and flew off. I quickly teleported back to where Natsume was. He was standing still as he concentrating to find me. I teleported right behind him and kicked him in the back.

"I'm sorry but it was to save my friends and not to make Persona suspicious," I thought but soon enough I was been flipped and pushed hard to the ground.

"That was slow," He whispered to me, "Did it have to take you that long?" He smirked as he stepped back from my ear and hurled fireballs at me, which I dodged.

I smiled, giggling a bit enough for him to hear me. He made a small grin. I then stepped towards him and punch him in the arm, and whispered, "Let's have some fun." I said enjoying this moment as I punched him hard in the stomach.

He made a small wincing sound but recovered quickly and tried to kick my in the shin, and whispered, "You call this fun?" He said as he tried to kick me but I dodged it with a back flip.

I smiled sweetly, as he blush a small shade of pink and quickly looked away in the direction of Persona who was eyeing him suspiciously. We went at each other until sunset whispering and trying to hit each other with brute force.

Soon enough Persona shouted, "Time's up! And the winner of this training session is Kisa." He said uneasy, "And you Natsume are to spend more time in trying to hurt her instead of holding back like you did today!" Persona lectured Natsume.

"You both may go, I'll be sure to tell you what your next lesson will be, so be prepared." , with that Persona disappeared.

Natsume and I were now alone and then finally I broke the silence giggling. He stared at me wondering why I was giggling. He then took off his mask and put it in his bag

"Sorry," I said giggling dispersing, "Well let's get going now, Hotaru wants to mend our--" I stopped because just then Natsume came ripping one of his tattered shirt from the battle and wrapping it around my bleeding arm that was bleeding non-stop.

I watched him as he mended it. I smiled and then kissed him on the check and ran ahead of him calling, "Hurry up Natsume, or else they're going to get worried!" I said to him smiling.

He stared at me blushing intensely and started to walk my way. I waited for him to catch up as I stared into the sky. By the time he caught up, I quickly held one of his hands and started to drag him back to the schools campus.

We then stopped by a lake. "Hold on I want to take a dip." I said and dove right in. I swam for a while seeing many fishes swimming around me not afraid or frightened.

I then came back to the surface and snapped my fingers instantly making me dried again from head to toe.

I smiled sweetly at Natsume and then we both walked hand in hand again back to the campus.

"Kisa…." Natsume said sternly as he looked at me. I smiled and then replied, "Yes?"

He looked at me and then asked, "Why don't you remove your mask?"

I looked at him quite surprised he wanted to know. Then soon enough a thought came to me from him, "If you look beautiful right now, I wonder how you would look If you took off the mask."

I blushed a bit from that thought of his and then replied, "When the times comes." I said gently, then let go of his hands, as I ran to the robot that stood in front of the lab.

"Name please?" asked the robot.

"Kisa" and then the robot moved out of the way as me and Natsume entered.

I knocked on the door and soon enough the door opened revealing everyone including Aoi, Youichi, Misaki, and Tsubasa.

Natsume and I stepped in to the room very tethered up. Everyone gasped except for Youichi, and Hotaru.

"What happened to you Onii-Chan and Onee-Chan?" asked Aoi very curious.

"We were…ummm….training." I answered smiling but very exhausted. Just then, I fainted from great exhaustion.

I opened my eyes again to see everyone by my side. I stood up carefully because they wouldn't have been able to see if I was awake or not. Startled they all looked at me.

I gave a small moan and then finally looked up. "Where am I?" I replied quite dazed.

"You're in the hospital," replied Tsubasa cheerfully, "We were all worried when you just suddenly fainted."

"Oh did I?" I said a bit happy. Then suddenly Aoi came and hugged me.

"Onee-Chan, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes I am sorry for worrying you," I said happily and then turned to everyone else, "Origato mina-san." I said and smiled happily.

Everyone smiled, happy to see me ok.

"When's our exam day?" I asked quite suddenly curious.

"The day after Tomorrow," Anna replied happily.

"Onee-Chan, can we sleep over in your room?" Aoi asked looking up at me with her kawai facial expression.

I looked at her and smiled cheerfully, "Hai." as I gave her a big warm hug.

"Do you know where my bag is?" I asked Hotaru curiously.

"Over there." She replied pointing at the bag on top of the desk area.

"Origato" I said and got up and then walked over to my bag and grabbed out all the bells and strapped them on myself.

Everyone watched curiously, as I had strapped on the bells and then finally I took out twin claws (final fantasyX2 – Rikku's main weapons) I smiled sweetly and then replied,

"I'm going to go train for a while." I said and was about to walk out the door when Yuu and Koko came up to me and whispered into my ear.

Shocked I looked at them and then finally replied, "Sure meet me at the Northern forest as soon as possible." I said and I walked over, grabbed my bag, and headed out of the room and then I peeked back into the room and told everyone, "Gomen but I'll be sure to be back early for you guys to sleep over" and then I turned around and walked out off to the Northern Forest.

"By the way, it's only the girls." Nonoka replied suddenly and walked out of the room to get ready for the exam and sleepover followed by Anna, Hotaru, Sumire, and the rest of them.

Once I had arrived at the Northern forest, I quickly started to slash a tree as hard as I could, training and building my arm power considering how heavy the claws were.

After a few good ten minutes, Yuu and Koko came dressed in shorts and a loose t-shirt. They stared at the tree I had been attacking and were in awed at me; I had chipped so many pieces of the tree off.

I turned around and smiled at the both of them. "So why do you guys want to train with me?" I asked them quite interested.

"Well…me and Koko kind of…fallen for Anna and Nonoka." Yuu said embarrassed.

"Awww, that's very sweet so you want to train with me so that you could…" I was quite stuck in the area that had to do with the heart.

"So that we can protect them if anything bad ever happens." Koko said boldly.

"I see," I looked at them and replied, "Well then show me what you got and give me your all." I said smiling ready for them to attack me.

"Yuu go first and try to lay a scratch on me." I said trying to see what level of training they would be at.

Soon enough Yuu used his Alice of Illusion and created a place filled with darkness.

I looked around to find where he was quite startled at the sudden darkness. I then turned off all Alice of mine and used my instincts. Soon enough, from my left came a sudden gust of wind. I ducked and pulled the arm that had flung itself towards me and flung it to the ground.

Suddenly the darkness disappeared with Yuu on the floor aching in pain.

"Oops sorry" I said and held out my hand to lift him up, which he took to stand up again.

"You're next Koko." I said and I readied myself in a fashionable position. I soon blocked all entry to the private areas of my mind and opened the rest up, about how I was about to attack him.

I then stood still and waited. Soon enough I turned around and held his right leg, which tried to kick me. Finally, I twisted the leg slowly; Koko was now wincing in pain.

"Ouch." He said as I let go of his leg. In addition, he and Yuu were standing side-by-side waiting for what they would have to do next.

"This might be harder than I thought." I told them, "Hmm…Yuu your tactics are flawless but your movements are a bit…slow, and Koko your movements are also slow but you have the element of surprise just like Yuu because you can read the opponents next moves." I said and smiled at them.

"First off, Yuu, you need to train your illusion skills a little more and move faster with speed, and Koko you need to break into your opponents mind and read their thoughts fast enough to react what to do next." I told them.

"Nonetheless, not bad I would say." I told them in a reassuring way.

"Well then let's start with your movements so now…" I spoke on and one about what they should do and then it was almost nearing dinner time by the time I held another judgment test for them.

"Alright guys, let's start the test now that your able to move twice as fast and be able to master your Alices twice as better now that this training has ended." I said a little bit exhausted.

"Ok Yuu you're up first." I told him and readied myself in my position. Soon enough I was been surrounded by total darkness no light to be seen and no sound to be heard.

"Not bad Yuu." I said and waited for him to lay a scratch on me. Soon enough a kick came at me out of nowhere before I realized it and kicked m right in the arm.

"Congratulations Yuu." I said rubbing my sore arm that been kicked fast and painfully.

"Your turn Koko" I said as I readied myself again soon enough I was facing Koko one on one.

He came at me punching and kicking me but I was lucky enough to dodge every one of them except for the one kick that came out of nowhere and hit my leg making me fall.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my aching back and took the hand that Koko held out to me as he pulled me up again.

"Origato Kisa." Koko and Yuu said together happily.

I smiled and answered, "No problem I benefited from this lesson as much as you guys did," I said happily. We all started to head back to the campus.

"Kisa…do you know why we like Anna and Nonoka now?" Koko asked me.

"Not really." I answered looking at the both of them.

"It was thanks to you Kisa!" They both said happily staring at me smiling.

"Me?" I asked quite curious on what I had done to have them say thank you to me.

"Yes, if you remember on the day of the talent show when you asked us to go out of the room…well when you were screaming in pain suddenly Anna and Nonoka couldn't take it anymore from your screams and so tried to open the door but me and Koko held them back whispering to them not to." Yuu said in explanation form.

"So you took advantage of them when they were in distress?" I asked smiling.

They both looked at me and then Koko quickly replied, "No that's--" I cut him off and them answered loudly, "Ohhh so you really did take advantage of them." I said smiling, "I'm just kidding, doesn't worry I'll keep your secret and also I hope you guys protect them with much care." I said happily and then walked in front of them.

"Winter is almost here, I hope you guys would consider on joining me again in my trainings." I said happily and ran towards the direction of my dormitory, "Well good-night and see you tomorrow." I said and ran off.

_**Mikan Room.**_

I opened my room and soon cleaned up everything hiding away all my valuables and then grabbing my cell phone that I had received from Otou-san I called and sent messages to all the my friends (girls) and asked them to come-over when their ready.

After a few minutes Hotaru, Anna, Nonoka, Sumire came at the same time. I let them in and shut the door. Soon enough Aoi and Misaki came over soon enough.

We all started to talk about the boys and gossiped about them. Then out of nowhere, Misaki Senpai soon threw a pillow at my face. I quickly grabbed my pillow and threw it at her face again, only be hit by another gazillion pillows from my friends.

"Pillow Fight!!" Shouted Aoi as everyone started throwing people everywhere.

After the hilarious fun of the pillow fight, we all quickly went to my kitchen to grab some desserts to eat.

After that, we all started to study for the exam the day after tomorrow.

"Kisa why aren't you studying?!" asked Nonoka curiously.

"Oh because I already reviewed it" I said and smiled sweetly.

Everyone looked at me and started to ask me various questions, which I taught and showed them how to get the answer.

It already one in the morning and we all needed to get some sleep so we all went to sleep soon enough.


	12. continue from the previous one

♥_**continue from the previous one**_♥

♥_**still chapter 11**_♥

_**Next Morning**_

"Ohaiyo Onee-Chan" Aoi said happily, as she stood beside me on my bed.

"Ohaiyo Aoi-Chan" I said gave a small yawn.

Everyone was still asleep except for her and Aoi. The sun was shining brightly so Aoi and I opened all the curtains letting the sun warm up the warm quickly.

One by one everyone started to wake up and went to the bathroom to take and shower and brush their teeth.

Once everyone was done and ready, "Do you guys want your bread toasted?" I asked everyone which they all said yes, "Do you guys want your eggs scrambled or sunny-side-up?" I asked them. Nonoka wanted them sunny-side-up just like Anna and Hotaru while Misaki, Aoi, and Sumire wanted them scrambled.

I gave everyone to pieces of pancake and placed the syrup on the counter.

Everyone soon sat down and ate. I turned on the television to watch or rather hear the news when they said that today was going to be bright and sunny with clear blue skies.

"It seems like a pretty enjoyable day today." I thought as I drank my orange juice.

Soon enough we all changed into our uniforms and went out the door ready for our classes.

"Well see you all soon" Misaki and Aoi shouted walking to the high school ground and elementary ground in their own directions, as Anna, Hotaru, Nonoka, and Sumire went to walked to the school.

As we walked into the class, we were soon be met by an angry Jinno-Sensei.

"Everyone takes your seats!!" roared Jinno Sensei to the class.

"As you all know the exams are tomorrow but unfortunately the exams are scheduled to next week. For as for this week you will have the fitness exam instead, "Jinno Sensei said hearing a few moans from the students,

"Also you will be competing against one and another in let's see," Replied Jinno Sensei reading off his clipboard now,

"You will be competing in races, baton-tossing, gymnastics, kyudo (archery), tae kwon doe, kendo, and finally…hmmm…interesting…you will also be competing in an Alice entertainment show." Said Jinno-Sensei quite pleased with himself for no particular reason.

"Well let's all start setting up the track and field area…also I would like to mention that the winner of this competition is allowed to have a re-test on any exams they wish to succeed in that they did not, and they also get a ten thousand rabbits reward for winning this competition." He answered quite pleased to hear students chattering excitedly.

As all the Middle school students headed to the track and field after getting changed they were surprised to see that huge cactuses were placed around the track and field area so as no one can use their Alices.

"This looks like fun." I said to my friends happily looking at the field.

Soon enough names were called to get a number and a participation sheet list on where they were suppose to compete in.

"First up for the races competing will be numbers one to twenty!" Otou-san shouted to the huge crowd as everyone gathered around to cheer and to watch the first match.

Number one was Ruka and Number two was Natsume and the rest through all the way to number twenty Mikan.

"On your marks!!" shouted Narumi Sensei ready to blow his whistle, "GO!" as he blew the whistle as everyone started to run.

First to make it first was Ruka who ran the fastest even beating the people who had the Alice of speed but couldn't beat him because they never tried running without using their Alices. soon enough Natsume caught up to Ruka and was coming in first.

They both never realized that Mikan had already ran far ahead of them. They both looked up to see Mikan nearing the finishing line.

Everyone watched quite unsure if the race was already over. Ruka and Natsume panted near the end almost collapsing on the ground when Mikan came out of no where and dragged them by the hands only soon to hear the voice announcer announcing Mikan the winner of the race.

Next Competition for the three was Kyudo which was one of Mikan's strongest sports or rather training activities she had done. Everyone stepped up and one by one shot the arrow all missing the board or that the arrow just fell to the ground while Mikan's arrow hit a perfect bull's eye.

Everyone were stupefied at this act and watched carefully as the target went farther and farther.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Finally, Mikan won again getting a perfect mark for her Kyudo.

The next competition was the Baton-tossing for only girls. All of Class 2B girls were participating trying to get the hang of the baton.

Mikan soon grabbed a baton and skillfully spun it around her and her arm. When the judges came, everyone had to baton-toss one at a time for less then thirty seconds. Almost one-third of the Baton-tossers threw there batons into the air and hit a judge in the head painfully.

When it was Mikan's turn, she got another perfect score from her skillfully Baton tossing.

The next event everyone was gymnastics, which everyone pulled out because they didn't want to embarrass themselves because most of the classmates from class 2B saw what Mikan could do and knew that they couldn't compete with her in this area.

The next event was tae kwon doe, which all the boys participated in instead of Baton-throwing. Mikan wanted to know how strong everyone was so wore she wore the traditional plain colored ninja outfit.

One by one they all fought against Mikan who however told the judges to call her anonymous so as they boys won't be embarrassed for losing against a girl. Then finally, it was number two verses number twenty.

They bowed low to each other and then got into a ready position circling around the stage. Mikan who was impatient fiercely but gracefully high kicked Natsume so blocked it with his hands. Mikan quickly did a back flip and retreated to her corner waiting for Natsume to attack her.

The fighting resulted into a tie when the both of them couldn't finish each other off. Natsume quite curious to see who this person was old him to unwind the fabric, Mikan quite happy he asked removed the lower part of her face to show her mouth area smiling at him then covered it again.

Natsume who soon saw that smile soon recognized it as Kisa but also as Mikan's. He was quite dumbstruck when he saw her smile and so walked off the stage to get changed, as did Mikan.

Soon enough the next match was kendo. Mikan, who was very excited to whack somebody, had also participated and winning first place as an anonymous.

The day was ending quickly for all of the middle school students because tomorrow the field was going to be use for the elementary students.

Before the competition was over everyone had to compete in the last and spectacular challenge in showing off their Alices into making something fun and enjoyable entertainment.

This challenge however took place in the stadium where everyone sat in their numbered seats. One by one everyone went up to the stage to perform there Alices to the entire school.

First up however was Ruka who called forth the swan and soon made the swan float among the stage in a gliding motion. Ruka got a perfect score on the first try. Second was Natsume who used his fire Alice as he made a spectacular fireworks with just a snap of his fingers, he also got a perfect mark.

Soon enough challengers went after one and another performing various things from someone using the Alice of flowers to make a beautiful dance and from someone very disturbing who just ran around in circles very fast with sweat flying out into the crowd.

Next was number twenty, Mikan, she was performing with her Ice Alice. Everyone watched in silence as the brunette beauty stepped onto the stage with a loud cheer from the boys in the crowd.

Mikan took a step in front of one of her legs and waved her hands as water perturbed out. She then morphed it into a beautiful unicorn, then switching her leg position grew wings on the unicorn, and so it started to fly around the crows as everyone stared in amazing. The judges were so impressed that also gave her a perfect mark. Next up was, Hotaru who built a machine using her Alice of invention. She then moved the robot and pressed a button inside the mission creating it to do the moon-walk and many moves from R&B to hip hop. Hotaru also got a perfect score.

People went up onto the stage one by one. Soon enough everyone who achieved a perfect went and lined up the stage again to do another presentation with their Alice. About only ten people had achieved perfects. This includes Ruka, Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, and five others.

Each were very well done so were chosen accordingly. Ruka however couldn't create a better act like his first one and so didn't make it. Natsume who didn't want to win just quit and then finally it was Mikan and Yuu and Hotaru left with the other seven out of the competition.

Everyone watched carefully as Mikan performed again creating her favorite twin dragons. She soon added a little twist to it so as the audience didn't get too bored of her act. As she summoned her dragons, she made the wings form on her back when she had created it for the first in Central town. She then flew up into the air flapping her wings like a beautiful angel and soon danced along with her wonderful dragon up in the sky.

She soon came back down again and bowed low and her huge wings enclosed her in total darkness and then unwrapped itself evaporating into the air.

Everyone watched in amazement and yet again, the judges gave her a perfect mark.

Next was Hotaru who changed into a different machine that carried many different types of equipment. Her act however bested Mikan's right away so Mikan was now out of the competition.

Yuu was finally up next he imagined a place so peaceful ad beautiful that in the end he won first place, with Hotaru second and Mikan third. Nonetheless, however everyone cheered for them happily.

Nightfall came as the competition scores were posted up, first place however went to Mikan, with second, Natsume and a three-way tie for third was Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu….!

Mikan soon got her ten thousand rabbits and headed over to her friends who were congratulating her on her successful winnings.

Mikan however didn't really need the money so she just spilt the money amongst her friends and she also didn't did the repeat on the final exams considering she was already a one of a kind genius. Therefore, she gave he re-try exam ticket to Koko who seemed pretty down lately because of his marks.

Koko surprised at the sudden ticket given to him, smiled happily and hugged Mikan. He then turned to the ticket and stared at it happily.

And so, all was well when Mikan felt it…

_**0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**End chapter**_

_**Next chapter**_

_**Chapter 12: The Unwanted Mission**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_


	13. Chapter 12 : The Unwanted Mission

**O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

_**Thanks to all reviewers. Special thanks to: ( sorry if I forgotten to mention your name in here)**_

_**CuteGurlygal07**_

_**Rachelandthecupcakecrusades**_

_**kmc27**_

_**-KuroTenshi11-**_

_**defianceobjectivity99**_

_**Rachelandthecupcakecrusades**_

_**viktoria**_

_**JC-zala**_

_**SakuraMikanx**_

_**Kyara.dynamica**_

_**Tomoyo star**_

_**Irumi Kanzaki**_

_**dominiqueanne**_

_**Kimiko-Sakura**_

_**jerz012**_

_**Azurex**_

_**ProverbialSunrise93**_

_**animelovergurl**_

_**summer0107**_

_**vantwitch**_

_**: niceladysakura**_

_**baby143**_

_**urbz**_

_**anzchinesegrl34930**_

_**clippit**_

_**Haninozuka Mitsukuni**_

_**starlitmoon3**_

_**helltishgurl**_

_**Mekukizirika**_

_**CarTonic**_

_**kawaiikat95**_

_**animefreak94296929**_

_**I-LoVe-AnImEsSs-**_

_**JC-zala**_

_**MexicanChick101**_

_**k0nek0**_

_**princessofcrown101**_

_**enuphix**_

_**denii05**_

_**Charmane**_

_**melissa1995**_

_**russel-lover523 **_

_**Hamano-chan  
**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o0o**

**Chapter 12: The Unwanted Mission**

**Mikan P.O.V.**

As everyone was talking happily…I felt it. I got the shivers from my back as I felt that killing aura behind my friends and me. I was frightened.

"What should I do…If I do anything they might get hurt?" I thought not knowing what to do.

Soon enough Natsume whispered into my ear, "We should get away from here." I looked at him and then nodded.

"Hey! Let's all go to…the cafeteria!" I said and dragged everyone off to the cafeteria very alert.

As we all walked off Natsume was nodding to me signaling the aura had disappeared. I was quite relieved that none of my friends was harm. I gave a big sigh and continued to walk with them to the cafeteria.

As we reached their and sat down to eat Koko whispered into my ear, "Origato Kisa" he said smiling happily a bit worried in his tone.

I turned to him and whispered, "What do you mean Koko?"

"I felt something bad around us so I was a bit worried." Koko said turning to look at Anna who saw him and smiled at him making him blush as he turned away to hide it.

"I see," I said taking a sip of my Ice Tea through a curly straw.

"So Koko felt it too…I wonder if…" I choked and then quickly started to cough a bit.

"Koko, did you happen to…I don't know…read his thoughts?" I asked him quite curious, as Natsume turned to listen with the other's still oblivious to our conversation.

"Well…" he sighed, "it was something about completing a mission…and that he's here…" Koko gulped nervously, "to dispatch someone."

In addition, with that, I stared at Natsume who was also looking at me and then I got up and walked to the Sakura tree as everyone wondered where I headed.

"This is bad…So that person is trying to kill Natsume." I thought silently as I reached the Sakura tree and sat down in deep thought, "Natsume…" I whispered.

Soon enough someone answered, "What?" I quickly turned to find Natsume staring down at me quite curious.

I was dumbstruck and then taking a big sigh said, "You scared me…when did you--"

"When you got up from your seat and started to walk off." He said coolly as he sat down on the opposite side of the tree.

"Be careful." I said softly staring up into the night sky.

He turned to face me at the corner of his eyes, but still not moving from his spot, "What do you mean?" He asked not caring that much at all.

"That dangerous aura…be careful." I said and with that I stood up and was about to walk back to the group when Natsume grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me down to the ground with him on top of me.

I looked at him quite surprised. He stared down at me and then launched a passionate kiss to my lips. I however didn't struggle but instead took in the warm feeling.

We soon stopped to take a breath. I looked into his dark brown eyes. I smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. I then pushed him off me and then walked towards the cafeteria again blushing slightly for some particular reason.

Natsume stood up as he stared in my direction blushing tremendously and then started to walk off to his room, quite satisfied with himself as he thought about what had just happen.

I was walking back to the group who all had finished eating.

"Kisa where were you?" asked Nonoka and others.

"I was just taking a stroll under the night sky." I lied partly.

They all stared at me then, "Well I'm going back to my room now…oyasumi mina-san." I smiled at them as I turned around and walked back to my room.

Once I had arrived at my room I got my out, my cell phone and text messaged my Otou-san and Onii-Chan.

'I felt the Killing Aura today around the evening…target is Natsume' I typed onto my phone and sent the messages.

I then changed into my pajamas and opened one of the windows to climb out and sit on the roof. I lay on the roof as I looked up into the sky and soon saw a shooting star.

"A shooting star!! I have to make a wish!" I thought happily, as I saw the shooting star.

"I wish to protect those important to me…forever," I murmured with my hands clasped together and eyes closed. With that, I stared back into the sky soon to see a beautiful streak of shooting stars streaking down the sky.

"I wonder if Natsume is watching this…" I thought

_**Boy's dormitory rooftop**_

"I wonder is she's watching this..." Natsume thought as he stared up into the sky.

**Normal P.O.V**

Under the sky were all of Mikan's friends who were all on the rooftop watching the spectacular view.

The next morning Mikan awoke and did her usual routine of going to the bathroom and dressing in her uniform with the assortment of weapons strapped underneath her skirt and wearing her white cat mask. She went to her kitchen and ate breakfast then went downstairs and out the door to the school.

Soon enough she was met by an unwanted person…Persona. As Mikan stopped and turned to the direction of Persona who was now leaning against a tree she spoke, "What do you want?" Mikan asked intently.

"It's about the mission that is supposed to be taking place today." Persona grinned.

"Fine" I answered as I leaned against the wall at the side of the school to listen.

"This mission will take place with you and Natsume breaking into the AA Organization," Persona said, "Your objective is to retrieve as much data from that organization as much as possible" Persona smirked and then turned to leave when Natsume came.

"Oh so you're here too." Persona said quite uninterested.

"Well as you have already heard you will both be participating in the mission to retrieve data from the AA Organization?" with that Persona tossed a map and disappeared.

All was silent until Natsume spoke, "Why are you doing this mission?" He asked concerned.

"It's for my Onii-Chan." I said and smiled happily only to receive a stern and agitated look from him. I then took the map and put it in my bag.

"Tch" Replied Natsume as he walked off to class. I stared at the back of him wondering.

"What's his problem?" I thought, and with s shrug, I walked the other way back to class. As I arrived, everyone soon greeted me and so I walked to my seat and sat down as I stared out the window daydreaming like always.

Classes soon ended with everyone leaving except Natsume and I who stayed where we were.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Ruka asked quite curious.

Natsume then turned and gave him a stare, which soon told Ruka that he had a mission.

"Be careful Natsume," Ruka said and turned to Mikan, "What about you Kisa?"

I stared at him and answered, "I have a mission" as I smiled sweetly.

Ruka looked at me for a few seconds and then said, "Be careful" Ruka said softly and then turned to Natsume again, "Take care of her Natsume." Ruka turned around and walked out leaving both Natsume and me wide-eyed.

I then got out the map from my bag and opened it up.

"This is quite complicated but not impossible." I said staring down on the map.

Natsume then looked at the map and then spoke, "The data is probably being held in the office area with various Alice types standing guard so don't get in my way."

I paused and then spoke again agitated.

"Were in this together if you haven't noticed so we should work as a team." However, my advice was in vain, as Natsume stood up and walked out the door not even speaking to me anymore.

Very agitated I lay back in my chair and stared down on the map.

"He's going to get killed if he goes in like that." I thought as I planned everything ahead of time.

_**Eight o'clock evening by the main gate**_

I however wasn't told when the mission would take place or where to meet up so I decided that the main gate was the most probable place, As predicted Persona and Natsume came by no sooner then ten minutes ready.

"Were all here so let's begin the mission" With that Persona opened the main gates and soon enough a black van appeared.

All three of us stepped into the car and sat down inside driving off into the direction of the AA Organization.

Not a word was spoken in the Van. As we waited inside the car I grabbed my cell phone and text messaged to Otou-san: 'I'll be back late…so don't wait up'

I then closed my cell phone as the car came into a halt.

Everyone then stepped out of the car with me stretching. I then went behind a tree and started to change into my black clothing to be conspicuous in the dark. I soon came out and looked at the big building right in front of me.

"You better hurry because your partner has already left you." Person smirked as he went back into the car and drove off to a suitable distance.

I took a deep breath and then swiftly teleported to the rooftop of the building. Seeing no camera's I waited on the rooftop quietly. As time passed, I knew for sure that Natsume had gotten himself captured.

I then took the back entrance and went down the file of stairs. As I arrived, I soon hid behind a wall I peered in soon to find Natsume tied up against a pole.

_**Natsume P.O.V.**_

"They knew I was coming…that means were in danger…I have to get out of here." I thought as I peered around the blurry room with my vision distorted.

"Damn that Reo and his barrier making friend of his!" Thought Natsume very agitated.

"She better now come." I thought one last time as I blacked out.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Mikan watched, as Natsume lay on the floor, unconscious. She soon read his mind and then hid behind the wall again.

"BAKA!!" She thought as she used her Alice of seeing through things to look around the area.

She soon saw about a group of people consisting about ten heading towards her direction from behind the wall.

"Shit!!" Mikan used her Illusion Alice and transformed into a elderly women in a black suit and dark sunglasses.

Mikan then walked into past the group of men and walked towards Reo who bent over on the computer typing with his followers walking back and forth keeping a lookout for intruders.

"Inform 'her' about the capture of the black cat," instructed Reo as he resumed typing again after talking to one of his followers.

"I'll use my voice Alice for this," Thought Mikan as she approached Reo who soon looked up to see her.

"And who might you be?" Reo asked staring at Mikan from head to toe quite amazed at how beautiful of a woman was standing right in front of him.

"I was sent down by my higher ups to collect the black cat," I spoke a little nervous but now activating my voice that would persuade him, "She has asked me to also take all the data you have collected." I spoke with a little ease so as not to be suspicious.

"So she did, did she…" Reo asked quite uncertain to trust me, "Where's your mark?"

"My mark...is" Answered Mikan quite unsure of what to do until Reo should his mark on his muscular arms which should of the letters AAO.

Mikan quickly used her Illusion Alice on her arm and created a tattoo marking of the exact prints on Reo arm.

"It's right here." as she lifted up the back of her shirt part way with the letter AAO stamped on it.

Reo a little bit embarrassed of thinking that she was about to take off her shirt made a small cough and then answered, "Alright then here you go." Reo then pressed copy on the computer and out came a disc in which he put into a cover and handed it over to Mikan.

"Protect it with your life." Reo said and ushered his followers to the back of the building in which Mikan had came in.

Mikan was now approaching Natsume who was unconscious when someone said, "She is on the phone saying she'll pick up the boy in a few minutes."

Reo who now looked dumbstruck quickly took out his gun and pointed it at Mikan who was now carrying Natsume.

Mikan who cleverly predicted the situation to occur quickly used her ice Alice and grew wings on her back.

Gun shots soon fired at her but her water ice had become a barrier for her as she flew off into the air threw the wide-open window. Unfortunately, for her, one bullet had hit her in the leg.

Mikan winced in pain as she kept on flying. She landed far off in the forest and put Natsume gently down on the soft grass, as she rested against the trunk of the tree exhausted from the mission.

Soon enough Natsume had awoken quite unaware of his surroundings.

Mikan however was resting against the tree with her mask on, gently sleeping. Natsume then stared at her and soon turned towards her whole body.

Staring at her whole figure from head down to her beautiful rounded breasts all the way down to her slender legs. (HENTAI!!!!) He soon saw a huge amount of blood flowing down from her right leg.

He stared at the blood spewing out all around her. He then quickly took out a handkerchief from his pockets which were blue striped in a crises-cross motion pattern and wrapped it gently around her wound.

Mikan soon awoke and found that her wound was gently being wrapped by Natsume. Quite shocked she turned away a little red. He then saw her turn away and quickly finished what he was doing.

He then sat back down again and took a deep sigh. Then finally, he spoke, "You okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm Ok." Mikan answered still feeling the pain of the gun wound, "It's Ok you don't have to get mad at yourself for this…even though you did try to do things on your own only to get yourself captured and then me trying to--" She stopped.

Natsume had just launched a kiss at her. Mikan who felt all pain and stress disappear quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

They soon stopped and looked into each other's faces. Then Mikan pushed him off her and stood up holding the tree for support, only to fall to her knees because of her injured leg.

Mikan winced in pain as she tried again to stand up only to soon be carried by Natsume who picked her up and started walking out of the forest towards the black van.

Mikan blushed, as did Natsume as they both turned away from each other. Once the view of the Van came through Natsume opened the door as he put Mikan onto the seat and shut the door to go to the other side of the Van and sit down again.

Person who was quite agitated because of their late return spoke first, "So the mission was a success?" Persona questioned.

Mikan quickly went into her pockets, grabbed a disc, and then handed it to Persona.

"I won't spare you the details, and also I won't be doing anymore of your missions unless I want to." Mikan said as she grabbed her cell phone and text messaged Narumi.

'Otou-san I'm coming back right now so please prepare a bed for me in the hospital' Mikan typed.

They soon arrived at the school with Narumi by the gates waiting.

As the gates opened, Narumi opened the door and saw Mikan sitting their smiling happily.

"Did anything happen, Kisa?" Narumi asked concerned.

"Not at all Narumi-Sensei, except for a little carelessness." Mikan said as she pointed to her leg with the blood flowing out.

Narumi stared at the wound and then at Mikan. He then carried her from inside of the car and walked to the hospital.

Persona and Natsume watched and then headed in their own directions to whatever business they needed to attend too.

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Mikan's P.O.V.**_

_**At the Hospital**_

As I awoke from my slumber, I soon found all of my friends crowded around me intently talking amongst themselves.

She soon heard Tsubasa say, "Kisa went on a dangerous mission yesterday!" he shouted.

"Yeah that's why she has an injured leg now." She heard Ruka say to everyone.

Mikan than slowly sat up and stared at them all who were all surprised at her sudden movements.

"Onee-Chan is awake!" Aoi shouted happily to see me get up.

Everyone watched and then I finally spoke, "Good morning." Some of them sighed in relief.

"Are you Ok Kisa?" Misaki asked quite concerned.

"Hai, I'm just wondering about my leg." I said as I pulled the blanket covering the injured leg only to find nothing their.

"I asked my brother for a favor to drop by and heal your wound." Hotaru said unemotionally.

I stared at her, "Origato."

I then stretched and looked around at everyone's faces and smiled.

"Shouldn't you all be studying or in class?" I asked quite curious.

They all smiled and then Mochu replied, "Narumi Sensei said we could come and check up on you."

I smiled and then turned to Koko who looked at me surprised.

"Koko remember the feeling you got before we all went to the cafeteria?" I asked him. He nodded in response so I continued, "Well I'm just wondering if they knew." I said as they looked at me curiously.

"Well…actually...Hotaru…and Yuu, I think knew about it but weren't quite too sure." Koko answered.

"Hmmm…I see," I said and turned to look at them, "Well then I would like to ask Anna, Nonoka, Sumire, and Hotaru to stay here a while longer so that I can talk to them about something." I said gently.

"Ok then we'll be off then." Said Ruka as he dragged everyone out of the door and shut it behind him.

There was silence for a while until Sumire spoke, "So what did you want to talk to us about?" She asked quite curious as of the rest of them.

"I would like you guys to come and train with me tomorrow." I said happily, as I got up from the bed and started to walk slowly.

They all stared at me in disbelief until Hotaru spoke, "I'll come but there better be an explanation to this." She said in a monotone.

I stopped walking and stared at them then I spoke, "There is something you guys need to learn before something bad occurs, so I would like you guys to train with me for the rest of the week before the exams, because there is something or rather someone on this campus that is searching." I said sternly.

Anna, Nonoka, Sumire looked at me a little frightened. Hotaru spoke, "What will you teach us?" She asked.

"Anything that protects you physically and also to improve your Alice but since you, Anna, and Nonoka have the type of Alice that creates there's no need to train you in that area except for physical training." I told her.

After a long pause, "When do we start?" Hotaru said.

"Tomorrow is the latest." In addition, with that Hotaru nodded and turned to the others who looked at her, "What about you guys?"

They paused and then finally, "We'll do it!" The three answered together and smiled happily.

Then they all left to go to the class together (Mikan included)

_**The Next Day**_

I awoke and soon text messaged Anna, Nonoka, Sumire, and Hotaru to meet at the Northern forest as soon as possible and then Mikan did her daily routine.

Once I arrived at the Northern forest I was soon able to identify all four of the girls ready and dressed in proper attire.

"Ok let's being" I told them and took out four blindfolds.

"Put these on and fight against me." I said as they put the blindfolds on.

"Are you sure about this Kisa?" Nonoka asked unsure.

"Yes, so get ready." I said and then quickly but gently as much as I could punch Sumire in the arm but was surprised to see her dodge it quickly I then started to kick punch and do all sorts of tae kwon doe moves on her. Only a few of the moves I had done took damage with the rest she evaded.

"Not bad Sumire." I told her as I saw a smile crept onto her face.

"Your turn Anna" I warned her as I approached her. Anna was in a surprisingly a jujitsu position. Quite curious I quickly punched her in the arm and leg only to be blocked by her other body parts that were free.

"Interesting, Anna…where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked her.

"Well…Koko taught me a bit when he fought with you," said Anna as she blush a bit.

"He did, did he?" I said grinning and thinking to myself.

"You're next Nonoka." I told her as I approached her. Nonoka then readied herself in a Judo position. Quite shocked as I saw her position, I quickly sped towards her and did many movements only been evaded by her.

"Well done Nonoka." I said, "Let me guess…Yuu taught you?" I asked her.

"Well...yeah." She replied blushing a bit.

"Ok Hotaru it's your turn." I told her as I faced her.

She just stood their motionless. I then sped towards her and then fought with her this time she didn't even need to lay a finger on me as she evaded everything.

"Where did you learn to dodge like that?" I asked quite unsure but had a little hint as in how.

"When you were in the Northern forest with Natsume and also the time when Yuu, and Koko too." She replied in a monotone.

"I see." I said and then told them to take off their blindfolds.

"Well then let's move one to…" And so, I spent the whole entire day teaching them about the tactics and skills they might have needed if they were on certain missions.

The week passed by quickly. Soon enough the exams came.

Everyone sat in their seats as the exams handed out with the cactuses placed in front of each student. In less then ten minutes after it handed out I had finished and walked towards the front of the class to Misaki Sensei who looked at my sheet marking it and then making a dumbstruck face like five years ago.

Everyone watched in amazement as he made that face and so I started to walk back to my seat again starring out of the window daydreaming.

One by one I finished the tests in less than ten minutes and one by one all the teachers had the same dumbstruck facial expression.

It was already evening after the last exams were being marked. Then soon enough the marks were posted, with me getting a perfect score. Everyone watched as I headed towards the Onii-Chan's Office.

_**Onii-Chan's Office**_

"Onii-Chan!!" I shouted in excitement because I hadn't seen him for so long. The armchair then turned around to reveal Onii-Chan sitting their happily.

"Mikan I've missed you." He said smiling happily and ushering me to sit in front of his desk.

"I heard what happened on that mission…" Onii-Chan gave sigh, "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Hai!!" I said happily.

"Onii-Chan did Otou-San tell you when my Default Alice had faltered?" I asked.

"Hai, he did." Onii-Chan said, "And I don't know why that happened but I could only guess." He said a little agitated, "But until then just be aware where do you want to go?" He asked happily.

"Go? Oh you mean the exams…Well I would like to go…" I thought long and hard and then finally, "Is it possible for me to invite a friend?" I asked Onii-Chan.

There was a long pause, "Where are you planning to go first?"

"Well I was planning on going to Tokyo just for two days instead of a week and so I wanted to bring Hotaru." I said hopefully.

"Hmmm…If it's less then a week and only one friend…why not" said Onii-chan enthusiastically.

"Origato Onii-Chan!" I said and sped out the door.

"That girl really is an angel." Onii-Chan said to himself while getting back to his office work.

I quickly ran to Hotaru's lab and knocked on the door.

"I'm busy!" Hotaru shouted from inside.

"I couldn't any longer but I have important news to tell you and by the way it's Kisa!" I shouted as the door opened by a robotic look a like Mikan when she was ten.

"Hotaru, pack your bags!" I said happily to her as I looked around.

"And I would do that why?" She asked quite curious.

"Because…" I said happily, "were going to Tokyo!" I said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	14. Chapter 13 : The Two Day Vacation

**Chapter 13: The Two Day Vacation**

**Mikan P.O.V**

**At The Main Gate,**

Hotaru was already waiting there with a small luggage. I soon approached her only to be lectured that the guests shouldn't be waiting.

"Hehe…gomen, gomen" I apologized as I handed the two tickets to represent me and Hotaru leaving the school grounds. The gateman looked at it and then opened the gates. I said my thanks to the gateman as we started walking around the area looking for a suitable hotel.

"Do you even have money for the hotel?" Hotaru asked me with her infamous emotionless face.

"Yup, the Headmaster gave me enough for us both to enjoy a day in the hotel. He also had provided us enough money for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for two days. Guess what? He even gave us money for our own enjoyment." I said happily.

Soon enough we found a five stars hotel as we dropped our things there and went out shopping. We bought many things from clothing, to accessories, to shoes, video, CDs and even DVDs.

By the time we both had finished shopping, we were already exhausted and so we went out for dinner. After that, we went to a hot nice secluded hot spring with just the two of us. There was a long silence as we stepped into the hot water that took away all stress from us.

Finally Hotaru spoke, "Kisa…that's not your real name is it?" I was shocked by Hotaru sudden question. 'Has she found out that I'm Mikan?'

"Mikan….why didn't you tell me the truth?" Hotaru said a little sadness in her voice.

I kept quite for a while and then answered, "When did you--" I was cut off.

"If you remember correctly, when we were all down stairs near the main entrance on your birthday talking about how Kisa related you…well unfortunately for you…I had my invention #846 the Baka recorder turned on so that I could review all the clues given to me by them. And when you erased all of our memories the next morning I turned it on and listened to your whole entire conversation," said Hotaru. Even though, her face still emotionless as ever but I can see that she was hurt just by looking.

I stared at her then removed my mask, showing my eyes that reflected all the pain I had when I couldn't see them and especially Hotaru for five consecutive years.

Tears started to stream down my eyes as I went to hug Hotaru tightly while crying in her arms. She too, started crying and embracing me tightly because of the secret I kept from her.

"Why didn't you tell me Mikan?" Hotaru asked me in deep sorrow.

"Gomen-no-sai Hotaru….gomen…" I said, tears can't stop flowing... After a few minutes of tears in the hot spring, I let myself go from Hotaru's grasp and then took a deep breath. Hotaru waited patiently for my answer not trying to rush my break-down.

"I couldn't tell you because…I wasn't allowed to do so because of this mission he had sent me on…and so…I couldn't tell even if I wanted to…I waited to see if anyone of you could ever figure it out…the only people who know my secret are the teachers, Misaki and Tsubasa Senpai and finally the headmaster who I call Onii-Chan." I said feeling all the burden lift off me.

There was another long silence and then I asked her, "What were the clues that you got to figure me out?" I asked her intently.

"1. your name is an anagram of Mikan Sakura" Hotaru answered.

"I left that on purpose." I said and smiled a bit.

"2. My baka Mikan finder kept beeping, when you were near the area." Hotaru said with a little bit of enthusiasm.

"3. Your birthday was at the same time." She said.

"4. Mikan is still Mikan and you described yourself a little too well when you told us that you met her, considering who knows someone better then themselves."

"And 5. " Hotaru took a big sigh, "You look, smile, and act just like Mikan but since you wear that mask of yours it takes away your identity as Mikan." She said, finally smiling.

I stared at her quite impressed. "Are you going to tell them?" I asked curiously.

"Why would I, it's you who's going to tell them Mikan when your ready" said Hotaru as she lay back in the water to relax herself.

I stared at her convincingly and then, soon enough I splashed her with the water.

Hotaru quite shock at her sudden actions started to splash Mikan as well. When they had finished enjoying themselves Mikan put on her mask and then got dressed again same as Hotaru.

They both walked out stretching and breathing the fresh Tokyo air. They went back to their hotels and ate dinner enjoying one and another's company. It was already twelve in the morning so they both closed the lights and went asleep.

**The Next Morning,**

Today was their last day to spend in Tokyo considering they almost ran out of money. They both had awoken at nine o'clock in the morning and by the time they were all ready to go shopping one last time. It was already noon.

"Hotaru, let's get everyone a souvenir….I want to get two kimonos for the both of us." I said happily to know I didn't have to pretend anymore.

Hotaru stared at me and then smiled, "Sure." She said monotonously.

We both enjoyed are day together excitedly until, Hotaru spoke first while we were eating at a lunch café.

"Mikan, how many Alices do you posses?" Hotaru asked curiously sipping her ice tea.

"Umm…I'm not sure…I think I just use basically my nullification Alice and ice Alice…as well as fire, water earth, wind Alice…healing Alice from Subaru onii-chan, seeing through Alice, illusion Alice from Yuu…the teleportation and telekinesis Alice…" I said thinking it over. "Gomen, I can't remember. But I think almost the same number as the student in the academy"

"Baka" Hotaru said as she sipping her coffee.

"Meanie" as I pouted cutely towards Hotaru.

'She stills the same old Mikan. The Mikan that I missed for almost five years'

We both then ate quietly enjoying one and another's company.

After we ate, me and Hotaru went back to the hotel and packed our things. We then took the taxi to the corner of Gakuen Alice near the main gates.

When we got out of the taxi I noticed a group of people nearby watching us.

"Hotaru…do you think they're--" I whispered to Hotaru.

"Mikan don't do anything suspicious or else they'll think we go to this school." Hotaru said sternly. As we both walked towards the group.

One of the five group band of men approached us, "Do you ladies go to this school?" He asked giving a small smirk.

"It's a school?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, well since you don't know then why don't you just come with me then?" He said as he grabbed a gun from his pockets and pointed it at me and Hotaru.

But before we could do anything the gates opened and then fireballs were soon shot at the man and his gang.

Soon enough Natsume walked out with a fireball ready in his hands.

The group of men then quickly got out guns.

"Oh jeeze…he always has to make a scene doesn't he?" I thought as I swiftly dropped my things and then punched the guy that had pointed the gun at me and Hotaru.

I then jumped into the air and then kicked some guy in the face. I then dodged one of the bullets aimed at me and then kicked the guy and another guy in the faces too doing a spilt that is.

They all soon fell down unconscious.

"You're late." Natsume said coolly walking towards us.

"You didn't have to make a scene." He added looking down at the demented looking men I had beaten up.

I just smiled and then went back to Hotaru and grabbed the bags again.

"Origato," I said and went towards him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Natsume blushed slightly and then turned to walk back to the gates hands in his pockets.

I smiled and then dragged Hotaru back into the school gates before it was closing.


	15. Chapter 14 : The Halloween Dance Party

_**I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to update this fanfic. I had been too busy with my preparation for a new semester. I promise I will update this fanfic and my other fanfic as soon as possible. I was so happy when I read your's review. I'm glad that you liked this fanfic. Enjoy… (I will mention your named in the next chapter)**_

_**Chapter 14: The Halloween Dance Party**_

**Normal P.O.V**

The days passed after me and Hotaru's return back to the school. The class was noisy as ever talking about a special dance when finally Narumi Sensei came in.

"Ohaiyo mina-san!!" Narumi Sensei greeted the class, as everyone took their seats.

"As you all know the Halloween Dance Party is approaching for all middle and high school students next week," said Narumi happily, "And as you all know you are allowed to dress up in any way you want as long as it is suitable, also to attend you have to have a date for the dance."

Everyone chattered and then all the fan girls stared at Ruka and Natsume giggling furiously. While all the fan boys were staring at Mikan intently with hearts in their eyes.

Narumi Sensei seeing all of this also added, "Kisa, since it is a special day, I would like you to play a special music piece for this dance!" Narumi said happily in a sort of pleading way.

Mikan however was starring out the window when he said this so she quickly snapped back to reality at the mention of her name.

"H-Hai?!" Mikan stuttered a bit wondering what the question was.

"Great then!!" Narumi said grinning, "You can play a piece for the party." After that, Narumi walked out of the door as everyone chattered excitedly.

The day soon ended as Mikan quietly walked out of the class and went to the Sakura tree. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath wondering what song to play for the dance party. Soon enough Ruka came and sat down beside her suddenly. Not very surprised she just turned to him and asked, "Do you need anything Ruka?" she asked tired.

There was still silence and then he finally spoke, "K-Kisa…will you be my--"

Mikan cut him off as the gang came by talking.

She stood up and told Ruka, "Gomen Ruka-Pyon, but can you tell the group I have to go and think over a song for the party." She said smiling down at him and then ran off.

Ruka stood up and stared in the direction Mikan was heading and then spoke softly, "Ruka-Pyon!?"

The gang soon approached wondering where Mikan had run off too.

Ruka told them, "She went to rehearse a song for the dance party next week." He said and then sat back down on the grass again thinking about what she had said.

**Mikan P.O.V**

**Mikan Room**

I was in my room thinking of a song when it hit me.

"I'll play that song!" I said, happily grabbing and squeezing my pillow tight like some girl who was thinking about someone she liked. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

I awoke later at eight o'clock with darkness outside. Not being able to sleep anymore, I grabbed my guitar and headed outside. I walked over to the Sakura Tree with my guitar knowing full well that Natsume was up on the tree top reading his manga.

As I lay back on the tree trunk, Natsume lifted up his manga to find me with my guitar at the foot of the trunk.

"She probably already knows I'm here." He thought as he jumped down from the tree and sat down beside me.

"Hai" I said, as I got out my guitar.

He watched intently at me and then lay on his back on the soft grass.

"You're not going to leave?" I asked him hoping he would.

He just stared at me and then just stared back the sky above.

'Well, I guess no' I started to play my guitar as he listened carefully, I sang.

_**?Cause a thousand words**_

_**Call out through the ages**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you**_

_**Suspended on silver wings**_

_**?Oh, a thousand words**_

_**One thousand embraces**_

_**Will cradle you**_

_**Making all of your weary days seem far away**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

_**?Oh, a thousand words**_

_**Have never been spoken**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**They'll carry you home, and back into my arms**_

_**Suspended on silver wings**_

_**?And a thousand words**_

_**Call out through the ages**_

_**They'll cradle you**_

_**Turning all of the lonely years to only days**_

_**They'll hold you forever**_

_**?A thousand words...**_

I stopped playing and then turned to him; he was still looking at me.

"Ano Natsume, can I ask you a question?" I asked him as my bangs covering my eyes.

I stopped playing and then turned to him; he was still looking at me.

"….Do you still remember her…I mean, Mikan? I heard form the other that you and Mikan quite closed…" I said. 'What am I saying?/! I'm HER!! I'm Mikan!!'

Natsume remained silent as his hair hid his face.

"…Natsume…" I was been interrupted when he suddenly spoke,

"…that idiot means nothing to me…" I remained silent as my heart sank.

I then stood up a little shock and then smiled at him. I then walked back to my room quietly still thinking to myself at what had occurred.

_**The Halloween Dance Party**_

It was still a regular day in class just the Halloween Dance party took place today at six in the evening.

Once class ended all the girls went back to the dormitory to get ready for the dance while Anna, Nonoka, Sumire, and Hotaru went to my place to get.

_**Mikan's Room**_

"So who are you guys going with?" I asked quite curious on their very excited behavior even though I could have known it y reading their thought.

"I'm with going Yuu, he asked me yesterday." Nonoko said happily.

"And I'm going with Koko." Anna said as she getting her costume and make-up ready.

"I didn't have anyone else to go to so Mochu asked me." Sumire said while combing her hair by the mirror.

"What about you Hotaru?" I asked her very curious to know.

"Ruka asked me when we were walking to the farm." Hotaru said putting make-up on herself.

"What about you Kisa?" Nonoko asked with everyone looking my way now.

" No one has asked me so, I decided to go alone. I'd be okay!" I said as I stood up, smiling brightly at them.

Of course everyone noticed it was a forced smile. The all stared at me. Soon enough Anna came out of the washroom dressed in a hot street-ware outfit. Anna was wearing a pink tube-top with big silver hoop earrings and a denim skirt with white boots.

We all awed at how gorgeous she looked.

"Anna you look so…HOT! Koko will surely love it!" I told her very excited.

Anna blushed of embarrassment.

"Origato Kisa." Anna said happily as she went to put make-up on herself.

"You're next Nonoko." I told her as she grabbed her costume and went to the washroom.

Soon enough she came back also in a street-ware outfit. Nonoka was wearing a blue-navy tube halter top, and a dangling black skirt, with white high heels.

"Nonoka!!" I screamed as she came out and started to jump on her, "You look HOT as WELL!" I said, "Yuu will enjoy himself today." I added smiling happily.

One by one we all went to the washroom with our costume and changed. Hotaru wore a purple tube top and a baggy jean with rips in them, and she wore stylish white shoes. Hotaru wore the most fashionable's outfit that was up to date.

Sumire wore a black tank top, and a white skirt, with white flip flops. Finally it was my turn.

I however didn't have anything to wear so I just asked them all "Are you guys ready now?" I asked going towards the door.

They all looked at each other and then finally Sumire asked, "Are you going in that?" She asked pointing at my outfit which was very plain.

"Well…" I said sweat dropping, "I don't exactly have a costume." I said nervously.

Soon enough Hotaru grabbed my arm and then pulled me in front of a full-length mirror. There was an image of me in the most stylish outfit. I was wearing a brown laced halter top and a white mini skirt with a white steel toe. Then as I looked at myself I was already dressed in that outfit.

"Wow." I said looking at myself, "I look…" I was lost in words.

"Hot!" Hotaru said unemotionally as she pulled me to the mirror again and pulled my pig tails off and then combed my hair then straightened them.

"Is this really me?!" I said as I looked in every angle of the mirror.

Hotaru then took out an invention of hers and then handed it to me.

"These are to cover your eyes instead of that mask of yours" Hotaru said to me with a bit of happiness.

I took the invention and went to the washroom to put it on. I soon came back out with big sunglasses that were one hundred percent non see through.

"You look amazing!!" Anna, Nonoka, and Sumire said at the same time looking very awed.

"Let's get going before the boys fall asleep." Hotaru said as she ushered everyone out the door, and Mikan lock it behind her.

The Halloween Dance Party was taking place at the high school so we all flew in Hotaru's new invention # 153 – The Party On goers.

Once we all had arrived at the main entrance we were soon greeted by all the boys who just dressed casually as if they were going to Central Town. They greeted us with Koko and Anna walking in first hand in hand, soon followed by Nonoko with Yuu, Sumire with Mochu and finally Hotaru and Ruka. Mikan and Natsume were been left alone. Silence fall upon us.

"They sure make a cute couple, don't you think so?" I said nervously. 'What wrong with me?! Act casually' I screamed in my head. Natsume just remain silence as usual.

'Hey, Natsume…" I was been caught of when Natsume suddenly ask me to be his dance partner. So without hesitations, I agreed to be his dance partner. But, I can't helped to think that he know what I was going to say.

Once we stepped inside the whole place was thoroughly decorated to one's great enjoyment. A lot of people were their, including Misaki and Tsubasa Senpai who greeted all of us as we walked in.

"Hey Everyone" Misaki said as she walked up to us with Tsubasa holding her hands.

Everyone smiled and greeted each other then finally Tsubasa whispered into Mikan's ear, "The song you're going to play is on the electric piano right?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hai" I whispered back and asked, "When am I supposed to play?"

"You'll see." Tsubasa said as he and Misaki walked off to the stage.

"Please not right now." I said looking up at the stage as of everyone else.

"Welcome everyone!" Tsubasa said happily.

"Tonight we are you MCs for tonight's dance." Misaki said.

"I'm Tsubasa and this is Misaki so we would all like you to listen up to a new presentation to Kisa's performance!" Tsubasa said and pointed at me all light on me.

I sweat dropped thinking to myself, "Tsubasa Senpai! I'm going to kill you!"

I slowly made my way up the stage as everyone watched intently wondering what I would be playing.

I got out my music sheets from the folder Misaki had handed me. I placed it on the electric piano stand and then taking a deep breath before I started to play.

"Kisa will be playing Amazing Kiss." Misaki said quite shock at the name of the song.

I then took the microphone and placed it in front of me.

"This song is dedicated to my special someone." I spoke into the microphone happily and smiled at the crowd.

In the corner of my eye I could see Natsume turning slightly pink.

"This is for you Natsume." I thought to myself as I played and soon enough sang into the microphone.

_**?Donna yume mite iru no? Wasuretakunai**_

_**Matsuge ni kiss shita lips nemusou na smile**_

_**Yozora ni suikomare kaze no nai mayonaka**_

_**Futari de mirai e tobetan da**_

_**I sang as everyone watched with excitement enjoying how my voice went so nicely like.**_

_**?Sasayaita jikan dake ga kimi dake ga mawaridasu yo**_

_**?Amazing kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo**_

_**Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari**_

_**Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...**_

_**?Amazing kiss this is only shooting star**_

_**Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh**_

_**Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu**_

_**Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah**_

_**?Hanashi ga togireru to tsutawaru omoi**_

_**Himitsu no kotoba wo mitsuketa ne**_

_**Nami ni utsuru tsuki ga yure ugoku mitai ni**_

_**Hitomi no oku e to tadayoeta**_

_**?Mezamereba tsugi no yoru ga itoshisa ga chikazuita yo**_

_**?Amazing kiss chiribamerareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau**_

_**Ginga wo nagareta owarinaki chikai**_

_**Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...**_

_**?Amazing kiss this is only shooting star**_

_**Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh**_

_**Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu**_

_**Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah**_

_**?Kimi wa eien ni tsuyoi mabushii yume no kagayaki**_

_**Kitto mata meguriau shinjitai destiny**_

_**Tsumetai kabe ni karada wo... sameru koto no nai my love**_

_**I don't forget you wow hateshinai**_

_**?Just the way you are**_

_**?Precious in my love wow yeah yeah...ya**_

_**Just the way you are...**_

_**Precious in my love wow yeah yeah...ya**_

_**Just the way you are...**_

_**?Amazing kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo**_

_**Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari**_

_**Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...**_

_**?Amazing kiss this is only shooting star**_

_**Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh**_

_**Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu**_

_**Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah**_

_**?Amazing kiss chiribamerareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau**_

_**Ginga wo nagareta owarinaki chikai**_

_**Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah**_

I soon finished up the song and then stood up to bow to everyone. Everyone was silence then a loud cheer came from everyone as the shouted and soon enough a bouquet of roses were soon thrown at my feet by the Flower Alice user again.

I smiled sweetly and as I was about to walk off the stage there was soon a loud cheer for me to sing one more song again.

I turned around and then looked at my friends who were all starring back at me happily. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Hotaru soon came up on stage which made us all look like a hot set.

"You guys!" I said happily as I turned to see them all.

"Kisa…we'll be glad to help you with your next song." Anna said happily.

I looked at all of them and smiled happily, "Sure."

I then turned to the girls and asked them, "What song should--"

Hotaru cut me off and replied, "Doing too much!" She said to the crowd which all cheered in excitement.

Hotaru then took the electric piano while Anna, Nonoko, Sumire took as my background dancers.

So Hotaru started to play with me singing now.

_**?I'm leaving messages and voicemails**_

_**Telling you I miss you**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**Why you tryna diss me**_

_**?When I just wanna kiss you**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**Tell me what's the issue**_

_**Who I give these lips to**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**This is turning into**_

_**Something I ain't hip to**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**?See you got me all alone**_

_**Waiting right here by the phone**_

_**For you to call me,**_

_**Just to hear**_

_**Your voice tone**_

_**I keep on wondering if you was even**_

_**Feeling me, I keep on wondering if**_

_**This was even meant to be**_

_**Tell me imma waste of time, boy**_

_**You showing me no sign, is it cuz u on**_

_**Ya grind, cuz you're always on my mind**_

I then took the microphone and then headed off in to the crowd who all started to dance. I then walked up to some random guys in the crowd and slowly danced with them for a short while who were really enjoying themselves.

_**?I keep on wondering if everything you said was true**_

_**I keep on wondering if you were really coming through**_

_**Now here I go again blowing you up,**_

_**And my girlfriends keep telling me**_

_**I'm doing too much**_

_**Now here I go again blowing you up,**_

_**And my girlfriends keep telling me**_

_**I'm doing too much**_

I was heading towards the guys now. I then went up to Natsume who then put his arms around me from the back and then we started to dance together as I sang happily, but a little bit shy.

_**?I'm leaving messages and voicemails**_

_**Telling you I miss you**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**Why you tryna diss me**_

_**When I just wanna kiss you**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**Tell me what's the issue**_

_**Who I give these lips to**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**This is turning into**_

_**Something I ain't hip to**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

Then as I was dancing with Natsume he soon spun me around and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. Surprisement struck my face as he kissed me, some people turned and watched wondering why the singing had just stopped. He soon stopped with my face slightly pink of shade. I then started to sing again quite excited at this sudden intention of his. I then put one of my hands on his shoulders and then we started to dance again.

_**?I'm out with my girls tryna have a good time**_

_**And you know I'm looking fly tryna meet sum other guys**_

_**But it gets hard sometimes cuz there ain't no one just like you**_

_**I try my best but I can't shake this thing u got me going through**_

_**?All i can picture is the color of your eyes, and the way u make me smile**_

_**I ain't felt this in a while,**_

_**But I came to a conclusion that this is pure illusion**_

_**Chaos and confusion but I'm not gonna let it ruin**_

_**?The way I feel about myself cuz I got self-esteem, sometimes I**_

_**Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy**_

_**The way I feel about myself cuz I got self-esteem, sometimes I**_

_**Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy**_

_**?I'm leaving messages and voicemails**_

_**Telling you I miss you**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**Why you tryna diss me**_

_**When I just wanna kiss you**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**Tell me what's the issue**_

_**Who I give these lips to**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**This is turning into**_

_**Something I ain't hip to**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

I started to head back towards the stage after very high in spirits. I then started to sing again up on the stage.

_**?Now here I go again blowing you up,**_

_**And my girlfriends keep telling me**_

_**I'm doing too much**_

_**Now here I go again blowing you up,**_

_**And my girlfriends keep telling me**_

_**I'm doing too much**_

_**?I'm leaving messages and voicemails**_

_**Telling you I miss you**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**Why you tryna diss me**_

_**When I just wanna kiss you**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**Tell me what's the issue**_

_**Who I give these lips to**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

_**This is turning into**_

_**Something I ain't hip to**_

_**Baby am I doing too much (too much)**_

I then did a long note on the last the words.

_**?Doing Too Much**_

I then stopped and then looked back at the crowd who were all cheering loudly. Soon enough another song came back on after my friends had all left stage.

We then went to the boys who were all standing and sitting by the nearby tables waiting for us.

I then went to Natsume while the rest of the girls went to their dates. I then grabbed Natsume by the hands as a slow song came on.

He was quite surprised but just followed me as I dragged him into the dance floor.

I put my arms around him while he put his hands on my waist. We started to dance slowly but happily.

Hotaru and Ruka soon came by to dance with each other. I smiled at them both and then gazed into Natsume's eyes.

The party went on as usual. We all soon gathered by the table to take a drink.

We all started to talk about how fun the dance was. The dance was soon coming to an end. Natsume and I had left early, now we were walking with each other hand in hand.

We then walked over to the Sakura Trees and sat down on the grass. The shooting stars soon flew in the sky. We were both gazing intently at it quite amazed.

"Oyasumi" I said suddenly as I got up and smiled sweetly at him. He gave a small smiled and then watched as I walked back to my room exhausted.

I soon got a text messaged from my phone once I had arrived in my room. I looked and read the words, 'Oyasumi Kisa'

I smiled and then changed into my pajamas and fell right asleep.


	16. Chapter 15 : The new students

_Sorry for the late update. I had been busy with school works as well as extra co-curricular activities. I had been thinking for a while and I have decided to replace the previous chapter with a new one. To those who had read the previous one, I am so sorry. The previous chapter involved too many oc and look like it in a rush. I will be introducing new characters to you. FYI, the others still hasn't know that Mikan and Kisa is the same person well, except for Hotaru. If you were wondering about Natsume, well that a secret. (Names are in Japanese order)_

**Hihara Kazuki**

He has the cheerful, energetic as well as care-free attitude. He has navy blue hair and silvery orbs. He's aggressively friendly and outgoing and has little sense of social boundary. Kazuki has an enormous appetite, as he is constantly eating (especially baked goods). He quickly befriends with the others. Basketball is one of his favorite sports. Holds the alice of thunder/ electricity (which is blue in color) and healing alice.

**Kawamoto Kamui**

He has jet black hair that's go well with his azure eyes. He likes to be alone and as you know antisocial. (Gomen I don't know how to describe them. You just have to read the story. Gomen). He has the ability to predict the future very accurately and the ability to control the wind or air around us.

**Akizuki Nakuru**

She has scarlet hair that reached to her back and has this curve. She also possessed the beautiful golden orbs that go well with her hair. She has the cool attitude. She has a very serious, stalwart personality. She's initially somewhat of a loner. She had been experience terrible past. She more concern of her friends more than herself. Has the Nightmare alice as well as Requiem alice. She doesn't like to talk much although she enjoys Kamui and Kazuki company the most.

_I'm not good with describing them. Thanks to all and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter because it going to be along one. I also included some scene from my favorite fanfic._

--

Chapter 15: **The new students and truth revealed**

"Good morning, class! I have a big surprise for you!" Narumi strode to the middle of the class before giving the special announcement. "Class, we're going to have new students." He motioned for someone outside the door to come in. "I hope everyone give them a warm welcome." Just when he thought he could finally get some time alone with Kisa. Mikan stirred in her sleep. She sat up on her chair causing the tip of her hair to fall away from Natsume's grasp. Natsume frowned, only now noticing that he'd being holding her hair.

Three students entered the class wearing the middle school uniform. A male student stepped forward. He has navy blue hair with silvery orbs, "Hihara Kazuki, yoroshiku, mina. You may call me Kazu for short. I have the w- healing alice," He said with a cheerful tone. 'Shoot! I almost mention my other alice' He thought nervously. Next to him, stood a guy with jet black hair that's go well with his azure eyes. He had this cool face on while introducing himself, "Kawamoto Kamui. Foretelling/prediction alice," The class move their attention to the next student stood beside him. She has scarlet hair that reached to her back and beautiful golden orbs that go well with her hair. The whole class waited for her to introduce herself, but sadly she just kept quite the whole time. "Okay, you can seat at the vacation seat at the back," said Narumi cheerfully.

The female student was about to go to her seat when suddenly someone grabbed her wrist. "Hey, you haven't told us what your name and alice are?" The guy said arrogantly, "If you lucky I might consider you as my girlfriend. What do you sa-" Then suddenly he was shouting. It's like he was dying. He went on his knees while grabbing his head and crunching his hair. He was shouting as if he was burning in the fires of hell. "Eiji! What did you do to him!?" His friend named Oishi shouted at her. "I used my alice on him," she said coldly. For the first time, the whole class was able to hear her voice. "Then stop using it!" Oishi looked at his friend in worried. Eiji started to produce cold sweat as his face started to pale. Nakuru just looked at Eiji emotionlessly as she stopped using her alice on him. Eiji face started to turn back to it color as soon as she stopped using her alice. The whole class had been watching the whole thing. The students were frightened by the scene. "Ok! Who like to be Nakuru-chan partner?" Narumi asked cheerfully as if the scene were never happen. Immediately, the whole class shakes their head telling, they didn't want to be partner with her. "We don't need partner," said Kamui as he referring himself as well as Kazuki and Nakuru, "We already know our way around the academy."

"Ok then. If you ever change your mind, Kimura, Imai and Nogi will be your partner."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The bell rang significant that it finally time for lunch breaks. The students of class 2-B ran toward the exit as if it was the end of the world, leaving mainly 13 students in class. As the class representative, Yuu gather the courage to go to the new students, "H-Hai.. I'm Tobita Yuu, the class preventative," he uttered. Before he could introduce the others to the new students, Nakuru suddenly stood up and walked toward the exit. Kamui too left the class, but he went out using another door. "Don't worry. They do usually act like that. They're okay once you got to know them better," said Kazuki while smiling, "Well, I better go too. Ja, Iinchō." Kazuki flashed them a genuine smile before he ran towards cafeteria. "Well, at least Hihara-san seems friendly. Lets head toward the cafeteria, I'm starving," said Koko as his stomach growled. They were about to go when suddenly Ruka noticed Kisa and Natsume were missing. "Kisa said she will be at the Sakura tree if you guys ever need her," said Hotaru emotionless.

--

"Nee Natsume, don't think there's more than met the eyes?" Kisa was playing with Natsume raven hair as he laid his head on her lap. "Hn"

_Flashback_

_Mikan had been observing, serenely at the back. Right when the new students entered the class to the time when Nakuru used her alice on Eiji. 'Hmm. Nightmare alice, huh? The other two have healing and foretelling alice. Interesting' As Nakuru walked toward her seat which was the middle of the class, Mikan could felt the gust of strong alice user from nearby. Before she could do anything, the aura suddenly disappeared. It was mere seconds. She looked at Natsume if he sensed the aura just then, but his face just remains stoic as ever. 'Maybe, I just feeling things..'_

_End of Flashback_

Sighing, Mikan decided to ask Natsume what he thinks about Akizuki Nakuru. "Natsu-"She smiled when she noticed Natsume had fallen asleep. 'He look so peaceful once he asleep,' thought Mikan. After a few minutes, she too had fallen asleep as well. Un-knowing to them, three shadowed figure had been watching them the whole time. One of them had a raccoon mask on that covered the face, "So, she's the famous Shiro Neko… she's very sharp. She almost had us if weren't for _Kitsune_-Chan."

Another shadowed figure had a silver fox mask. Her gazed never leave the two _Neko. _"When will be the attack?" The silver fox masked said in cool voice.

"Since _he _didn't say anything, I guess… soon," said his companion as he leaned against the Sakura tree bark with his black wolf mask on as they continue spying on Mikan and Natsume.

x.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.x

'I'm bored… there nothing to do,' thought Mikan. They now back in class and it the last period. It was supposed to be biology class, but Misaki sensei was nowhere to be found. 'Where is Misaki sensei? I already tried using sight alice which allow me to see a long distance place. But somehow, my alice was backfire on me. I even tried using my tracking alice but no avail. It never happens before. I should ask onii-chan about it later..' suddenly, Mikan caught a glimpse of a shiny object flying toward her in speed. She reacted to her instincts and had made a sudden ice barrier. Three bullets found frozen in the barrier. Everyone watched as Mikan let her ice disperse as the bullet fell to the ground. She got up from her seat and stood on the window sill. Without turning back, she jumped off the window sill on to the tree branch and jumped from branch to branch feeling out the aura. Before she knew it, she arrived at the middle of the Northern Forest. 'This is the place where I was trained together with Natsume'

"My, what a pretty girl we have here." Mikan looked at the source of the voice as she shouted, "Show your self!" Seven people came out from different direction, wearing different colored mask. "It is an honor to meet you. It seem like you were able to stop the bullets using your ice alice. You really are the legendary Shiro Neko," said the scarlet colored masked person in front her. "What do you want with the academy?" Mikan said as she looked at the masked person in front her. The masked person walked closer until he only a few meters away from the brunette. "We came here to offer the legendary Shiro Neko to join us. It would be a waste if you stay here. Together, we can take over the world," as he extends his hand for the brunette to accept. "Thanks but no thank. I'm not interested in taking over the world," said Mikan boringly, "So sorry, you would have to leave the academy"

The masked person in front her looked at her evilly, "If you say so," he said as he withdrew his hand, "How about the infamous Kuro Neko instead." He said as he smirked evilly at her. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm sure he won't joined your lame group," said Mikan with a smirk. "Who said anything about wanting him to join us? We are going to use him as a bait to get you. If it doesn't work, we might as well use him as an alice shooting target," said the masked person as he laughs evilly.

Ice daggers began to form on around her as the temperature of the surrounding began to drop. "Leave the academy at once!" Mikan threw ice daggers toward him as dogged it. "Now, let me show you what my alice are…" Suddenly a blue dragon made out from thunder started to dash toward her. Mikan tried to jump up when suddenly her body can't move. 'Shit!' Mikan quickly make out her ice barrier combined with her nullifying alice to stop the dragon. However the thunder alice missed her a few centimeter from the brunette. "You should concentrate more on your target. Look like you just miss-" Mikan was cut off, "Who said I was targeting you?" He said smirking.

Instantly Mikan looked back, her eyes widen when she saw what he mean. It true that he was not aiming the dragon at her, instead he was aiming the dragon at her friends. The must had followed her using one of Hotaru invention. Quickly she teleport herself, in front of her friends and use her ice barrier. Nerveless, the thunder dragon manages to get through her barrier and sent her flying toward the nearest tree. All her friends widen their eyes. "Kisa!"

All her friends ran toward her, "Kisa, daijobu?" Anna asked with tears in her eyes as she helped Mikan up. "…Hai-"Suddenly her mask started to crack and eventually breaks into many pieces revealing their old mate…Mikan. All of her friends (except Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka) gasped when they saw her. They didn't expect to see her again after all this time. "G-Gomen, I didn't tell you guys about it. I have my reasons and I want to protect all of you from danger…" Mikan said while looking down. All of her friends didn't know what to say when suddenly Sumire decided to spoke, "Explain later, right we got a situation here" Mikan looked up to her friends to see all of them were smiling at her. "Hai!" Mikan looked around and analyzed their oppositions. It was ten against seven but they all looked experienced. Quickly, she made nullifying barrier around her friends before the enemies attacked.

"Don't worry mina." She spoke reassuringly as she placed both hand on the barrier. They all looked at her. "Once I let this barrier to disperse I want all of you to run back to--" Mikan was cut off. "No." Hotaru said taking a stand as everyone was nodding. Mikan was speechless and soon she started to smile happily, "Hey, you can't have all the fun to yourself, you know" Sumire replied with a smirk.

Mikan giggled and then finally told them, "Origato, mina" Mikan said smilingly, "Are you ready?" She asked intently watching as the enemies quickly readied themselves to strike at us. She soon saw Hotaru taking out her baka guns. Ruka was now calling on the animals as Yuu was thinking to himself on how to place ourselves in an advantage while Koko and Mochu were teaming up together in a readied fighting position. Anna and Nonoko and Sumire however were both quite nervous. "Anna…Nonoko…Sumire…when we were training you guys did great…and I just want to say that…you guys are strong and I'll try to help--" She was cut off by Anna who was now giggling with Nonoko and Sumire. "It's alright Mikan," Anna said abruptly, "You were a great teacher and we loved the hard training." And with that Anna, Nonoko, Sumire all went into a fashionable fighting position.

We decided that Anna, Nonoko and Sumire will team up as a team while the others and I will fight one on one. I smiled at everyone once more and spoke with ease, "Yuu have you thought up one yet?" I asked him who was quite surprised at the sudden question directed to him. "H-HAI!" Yuu stuttered and quickly enough said, "The illusion will be in darkness." He said remembering about the training. Everyone nodded when they were ready, "Let's do this!" I shouted to them as my barrier started to disperse. Soon enough the enemy came into view. I used my fire alice to keep my friends warm as the temperature of the surrounding started to dropped. Several ice dagger combined with nullifying alice started to form above me, "When I give out the signal, you guys do what you have to…1…2…3! NOW!!" I sent my ice daggers toward all masked person as they avoid it. I took it as my chance to attack the masked person in front of me.

* * *

Everyone soon began their fight with the other Alice Users who started to use their Alices on us as we are to them. Mikan was now using her ice Alice and created the twin dragons that came at Scarlet. Koko was now beating up the other two guys up with Mochu lifting them up every time they tried to use their Alices and then when they were in shock brought them abruptly to the ground in a slam with Koko beating the crackers out of them physically. Hotaru was doing very well with her opponent who had the Alice of invisibility. Luckily for Hotaru she took out her invisibility tracker and her baka gun and aimed at her many times not missing a single shot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko were facing three other masked person with the Alice of transfiguration and double ganger alice. And to their dismay, the asked person transfigured into them and started to fight with them so as they wouldn't attack them in case of hitting one of their friends. Unfortunately for the transfiguration user, Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna's friendship was as hard as their beautiful hearts so they could easily tell one and another apart not only because of that but because they were intellectually brilliant on yelling out different codes that described how beautiful their friendship was like since their childhood lives.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yuu who was controlling the darkness fought with his opponent who had the Alice of sight but since it was all darkness he could not even tell where he was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Natsume was attacking who seems to have the alice of sand. The sand alice user started to turn the ground of where Natsume stood into quick sand but Natsume manage to jump to the other side. Natsume threw his fire ball to sand alice user, but he managed to make a barrier make out of sand. Natsume had already panting hard while his opponent didn't break a sweat. 'Damn!! If this continues, I might not be able to-,' Natsume though was cut off when suddenly a wave of sand started to charge to ward him. 'Shit!' thought Natsume as he use his fire alice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ruka was having no problem at all with his Alice user because the Alice user was now surrounded by vicious animals and was too frightened to even move. The battle was soon coming to an end. Ruka had made his opponent surrender and Hotaru and almost killed her opponent with not even a scratch on her. Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko as well as Yuu, Koko, and Mochu had finished their battle and were now rounding them together with Hotaru's invention #482 The Baka rounder up. All eight enemies were round up together with Natsume and Mikan's opponents still battling it out.

.v.v.v..v.v.v..v.v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v.v.vv.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.vv..vv.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v..v.v

"Mikan!" shouted all of my friends as they approached me to help me out. "NO!" I shouted panting as they all stopped in their tracks to watch intently. "You Can't!" I shouted as she came towards me again with many moves as I evaded everyone of them.

Everyone watched intently as I used my ice Alice. I soon called upon a huge group of wild stallions. Scarlet however called upon all of his wild stallions too using his thunder Alice. We both charged at each other and then soon enough the battle as both of us flew on opposite ends. I used up to much of my alice which causes the battle to set as a tie.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Natsume and his opponent soon disbanded from their battle and quickly ran towards their partner. But once the sand user had arrived at Scarlet's side Hotaru quickly used her invention and captured the both of them before they could get away. Natsume went to Mikan's side and picked her up. He then walked back to the group who were all around the enemies. Turning around they all saw Natsume who had put Mikan gently on to the soft grass with Yuu's illusion gone. They all then looked down at Mikan whose uniform was a ruined with many rips everywhere.

Mikan soon awoke opening her eyes slowly to find everyone around her. She then quickly got up open-eyed and coughed out what look like blood. She then wiped her mouth with her uniform and looked at the enemies. They were all now looking at her and then finally squirming to break free. "There's no use, it's impenetrable." Hotaru said unemotionally. Mikan then walked over to where the Scarlet masked person was tied up and smiled, "You were tough" Mikan then took off his mask revealing…..

_**...sakura sensei! just kidding...**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/n: Gomenasai minna, for taking such along time to update. Sorry for leaving it like that. You will have to wait for the upcoming chapter to see who was the masked person/group.**


	17. Chapter 16 : What the Hell!

('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)

('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)

(-**) Author Note **(-)

"_ARIGATO!!" (Crying waterfall in chibi form) I will continue with the story. I was so happy when you want me to continue. "Arigato!!" I wanted to thank to:_

_kmc27_

_yankumi09_

_Youichiix33_

_HinamoriSenna_

_k0nek0_

_Mihoruna_

_krishaNe_

_archdemonlord_

_Poisentia_

_Miharu-tenshi_

_georgia1702_

_Charmane_

_IrumiKanzaki_

_chris3169512_

_sugar2rune_

('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)

(-) **Chapter 16**(-)

"Mi-chan, hayakun or we will be late!!" Anna shouted to the brunette. The whole group will be spending their weekend at the hot spring as a reward from the principal. Everyone was excited about it… well except for you knows who. They were all waiting for the brunette in front of the northern gate.

'How on earth did it end up like this?' thought Mikan as she sighed heavily. She was sleeping soundly when suddenly Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru came barging into her room.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mikan! Why are you doing?! Sleeping at time like this? Wake up or we will be late!" Nonoko said as she trying to wake Mikan up. After 5 minutes, Mikan still haven't woke up and Hotaru had already lost her patience with the brunette. "Move" as Hotaru fired her baka canon as it sent the brunette flying across the room._

_Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Common Mi-chan, this is a life-time opportunity. After the week, we will be heading back. Don't forget, we still haven't decided whether to do it or not," said Koko smilingly. "Yeah… I know and Koko please stop reading my mine. Even though I currently lowering my alices, doesn't mean I allowing you reading my mind," said Mikan, glaring at Koko. "…H-Hai Mi-chan…" said Koko, laughing nervously as he ran toward the group. Mikan sighed heavily; she could still remember what happen after the fight…..

_**Flashback **_

_Mikan walked over to where the Scarlet masked person was tied up and smiled, "You were tough" Mikan then took off his mask revealing… puppet?! Everyone was shocked to see the one they were fighting was puppets. Mikan then sat down next to the puppets as she's now in deep thought. 'What the hell? Was all this a set up… or trap?' Mikan thought then she quickly turned around to see someone suddenly in front of her._

_It was Jinno Sensei._

_He was smiling happily at her and then helped her get up. Mikan was quite shock and then soon she saw the whole entire staff standing behind him smiling happily and clapping. Mikan was quite shock as much as the others were. "Congratulations Mikan!" Narumi said as he approached her happily. Mikan was still dumbstruck. She didn't know what had happened._

"_Mikan I must apologize for the sudden shock you are having but this was a test for you and your friends." Narumi said continuing again, "It was to see if you could even survive." Narumi said a little enthusiastically. _

"_This was a test set up by the headmaster himself who saw you as a great example to your friends and so when he saw you train some of your friends sometimes ago, he asked the whole staff to asked ten other students to test you in this little survival test." Serina Sensei said._

_Mikan then turned towards the others who were all still in shock, "If this was a test then…that means you knew that the strange aura was--" Mikan said pausing._

"_Of course as well as the other staff and these students," said Narumi as he signaled for someone to come out. Seven students came out. Three of them were wearing alice academy high school uniform while the other three wearing alice academy middle school uniform. There one guy wearing midnight blue t-shirt with cargo pants._

"_Tono-senpai! Misaki-senpai! Tsubasa-senpai! Nobara-chan!" shouted the whole group except for Mikan. _

"_Hey! Don't forget about us! It rude to ignore us," shouted Kazuki in chibi-form. (Kawai!!) He was referring himself, Kamui and Nakuru. "G-Gomen… We didn't notice you guys…" said Nonoko while laughing nervously. "Could someone tell us what the hell is going on?!" Natsume couldn't take it anymore. What the hell is going on? One moment they were fighting then the next thing he knew the freak showed up. (He was referring to Tsubasa, Misaki, Tono, Nobara, Kazuki, Kamui and Nakuru group)_

"_E-Eto…you see… we were asked by the principal himself to help you with the test," said Tsubasa as he scratched his head. 'How do I explain to them? Even I took a long to understand?' Tsubasa thought in chibi-form. "…We then use the puppets to represent us on fighting you guys. We also use alice stones so that you guys won't recognize us…" Kamui explain to the group with emotionless face. (Flamehaze: So like Hotaru…. But he looks good with emotionless face. He was extremely handsome. I got him from Tsubasa chronicle; the twin vampire, Kamui)_

"_But then… how did you guys control the puppets?" Mochu asked. Everyone fell anime style._

"_Oii, Oii, We just explain it to you… we use alice stones…" Tono said sweat dropping._

_Mikan was still shocked until finally Jinno Sensei spoke in a stern voice, "Mikan as you know this school is not always as safe as you might think…that is why we give these special tests to students who we believe are ready to--"_

"_So you want them to all take missions" Natsume cut him off seeing as he sounded a bit agitated. "Well…sort of you see, we would like you all to take special missions for the school in protecting other students." Jinno Sensei said not a bit mad that Natsume had cut him of._

_Mikan looked at everyone who had concerned looks so she answered it for them, "Otou-San I think they might need time to think about this." Mikan said softly as she saw all of her friends star at her. She then walked toward Tsubasa and the others. "Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Tono-senpai, Nobara-chan, Hihara-san, Akizuki-san, Kawamoto-san... Arigato!" Mikan said in a cheerful tone, smiling at them with background of cute heart shape._

'_Kawai!' Misaki, Tono, Tsubasa, Tono, Kazuki and Nobara thought as Misaki hugged the brunette. "Anything for our Mi-chan," Tsubasa said smiling as he patted Mikan head. "C-can't… b-breath…" Mikan said as her senpai released her from the hug. "Gomen, Mi-chan…" Misaki said as she laugh nervously "Didn't know my own strength." _

_Everyone sweat dropped due to the comment. "I believe we haven't introduced ourselves properly," Kazuki said as he takes a deep breath, "Hey there! Ore wa Hihara Kazuki, Kazu for short. I have the healing alice as well as the thunder/electricity alice."_

_"Kawamoto Kamui. Prediction and wind alice," said Kamui plainly. _

_"Akizuki Nakuru. Requiem and nightmare alice."_

"_Also I forgot to add… you all will be going to a one week hot spring out the Alice Gakuen borders into Tokyo." Narumi said smiling happily._

_Everyone mouthed dropped._

"_Are you serious?" Nonoko asked excitedly._

"_Hai!" Narumi said while smiling at them._

"_Yay!!" The gang shouted happily, high-five to each other well… except for Natsume, Hotaru, Kamui and Nakuru._

_**End Flashback**_

As everyone gathered by the northern gate which was soon opened Narumi soon popped up and soon gave everyone a bag.

"Nobody lose that…because it has all your needed necessities and the money for you to enjoy that one week's worth." Narumi Sensei smiled to everyone as they walked out with the gates closing.

We all started to walk together like some bug tourists group. It took us about one hour of walking distance until we had arrived at the hot spring lodge.

One by one we all went to the cashier and paid our share of the one week of relaxation.

('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)('n)

(-) **End of Chapter**(-)


	18. Chapter 18 : First Day

_**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.xxx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**_

_**Chapter 16: The First Day at the Lodge**_

After finished paying for the expense, they began to search fro their perspective room.

Sumire, Anna and Nonoko decided to share a room while Mikan, Hotaru and Nakuru in another room. The room was the size of the academy classroom. It provided a plasma tv, 2 king size bed, one single bed, a refrigerator, 4 lumpy cushion with a round table in the middle and a door that leads to a balcony. It was expected from one of the academy borders in Tokyo.

The boys however each got their own rooms.

Once they all had unpacked they all decided to meet up at the lounge to eat dinner. The boys were already their and eating sushi. Once the girls all sat down at their own table they all decided to eat udon. Everyone was soon talking about their school and found that they all had lots of things in common. Once they all ate the girls and boys decided to go to the hot spring. Even though the girls and boys hot springs were separated by a wall they were right beside each other in the open air outside. The girls undressed and put a towel around them as they stepped into the soothing waters. While, the boys began undressed and wrapped the towels around their waist as they stepped into the hot springs. Both parties were silent as the grave until Nonoko decided to break the silence. The boys listening to the girl's listened intently as the girls began to giggle.

"Mikan can you sing us a song?" Anna asked quite excited.

"Umm…what song would you like?" Mikan asked a bit embarrassed.

"Any songs that you feel comfortable singing," replied Nobara quite excited to hear her sing.

The girls stared at Mikan as she thought about a song to sing to them.

"Alright then, I'll sing Amazing Kiss." Mikan said a little embarrassed.

_**At the boy's side of the hot spring.**_

"Can she even sing?" Tono said rudely smirking.

"She's as great as they get." Koko defended because he really thought Mikan truly was.

"Interesting…I would like to find out then." Kazuki replied leaning more closely to the wall.

Natsume was looking up at the sky and was waiting to hear Mikan's beautiful voice.

_**Girl's Side of Hot Spring.**_

"Umm…I don't really have a--" Mikan was cut off as Hotaru stepped out of the hot spring and pressed a button on her water-proof watch and soon enough an electric piano soon came out amazingly. Everyone sweat dropped, 'amazing, she had already prepared for everything..'

"Ok Mikan you can start." Hotaru said as she stepped back into the hot spring and lay back against the edge of the spring.

Mikan then got up as she played a small note on the piano. She was trying to remember how the melody was.

"Ok then." Mikan said nervously as she started to play the first few notes on the piano and started to sing.

_?Donna yume mite iru no? Wasuretakunai_

_Matsuge ni kiss shita lips nemusou na smile_

_Yozora ni suikomare kaze no nai mayonaka_

_Futari de mirai e tobetan da_

Mikan sang as everyone enjoyed how her voice went so nicely.

_?Sasayaita jikan dake ga kimi dake ga mawaridasu yo_

_?Amazing kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo_

_Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember..._

_?Amazing kiss this is only shooting star_

_Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh_

_Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah_

Mikan started to play the piano soothingly before she continued to sing again.

_**Boy's side of the Hot spring.**_

_?Hanashi ga togireru to tsutawaru omoi_

_Himitsu no kotoba wo mitsuketa ne_

_Nami ni utsuru tsuki ga yure ugoku mitai ni_

_Hitomi no oku e to tadayoeta_

Tsubasa, Tono and Kazuki were all in shock at the beautiful voice as Koko smirked. Kamui too shocked to hear Mikan's voice, but he manage to keep hi cool expression on.

"Remarkable… Her voice sounded just like an angel." Kazuki said listening to her with amazing interest.

Natsume smiled as he listened to Mikan sing so soothingly and passionately.

_?Mezamereba tsugi no yoru ga itoshisa ga chikazuita yo_

_?Amazing kiss chiribamerareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau_

_Ginga wo nagareta owarinaki chikai_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember..._

"Natsume you seem happy," whispered Ruka knowingly. Natsume turned a small shade of pink as he turned away and just stared at the stars.

_?Amazing kiss this is only shooting star_

_Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh_

_Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah_

_**Girl's side of the hot spring**_

"Incredible…" Euna and Shia thought to each other as they listened.

_?Kimi wa eien ni tsuyoi mabushii yume no kagayaki_

_Kitto mata meguriau shinjitai destiny_

_Tsumetai kabe ni karada wo... sameru koto no nai my love_

_I don't forget you wow hateshinai_

"How can she sing like that?" Nakuru asked Hotaru as the boys listened to their conversation.

_?Just the way you are_

"Maybe… She's sings like that because she never spoke nor seen us for five years since she was ten…and now since she's finally seen us…I guess it's because of all the happiness of getting to be with all of us again." Hotaru said slowly smiling at Mikan's voice.

_?Precious in my love wow yeah yeah...ya_

_Just the way you are..._

_Precious in my love wow yeah yeah...ya_

_Just the way you are..._

_**Boy's side of the hot spring.**_

They all had listened carefully to what Hotaru said and just looked at each other.

"So she was in so much pain…" Yuu said to break the silence.

The guys all looked at him and then Kazuki spoke.

"You guys never knew it was her?" he said sternly, "So she hid it from all of you."

"Actually Mikan told us today but Hotaru found out in the process just like me." Ruka said as everyone looked at him.

_?Amazing kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo_

_Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember..._

_?Amazing kiss this is only shooting star_

_Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh_

_Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah_

"That Mikan…she's quite fascinating…" Tsubasa said as everyone turned and gave him a look.

_?Amazing kiss chiribamerareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau_

_Ginga wo nagareta owarinaki chikai_

_Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah_

There was a short silence once Mikan had finished her singing on both sides then finally the girls all cheered loudly making the boys all jump a bit in a bit of surprise.

"Mikan that was AMAZING!" Misaki said happily as Mikan stepped back into the hot spring feeling happy.

Soon enough the land lord came out.

"Are you Mikan?" Land lord asked excitedly after hearing her sing.

"Ah… yes it's me." Mikan said as everyone went into silence including the boys to listen to their conversations.

"Could you do me a favor? Well you see we haven't had many costumers lately and I would be glad if you and maybe some of your friends perform a song or two for this lodge," she paused before continue, " …and if you bring many customers in we would be glad to give back the money you've paid and let you stay here for free." The land lady said smiling hopefully.

"I would love too." Mikan said happily as the land lady bowed and went back to the cashier. Everyone looked at Mikan who was staring at the water.

"Would you all like to help me?" Mikan asked all the girls smiling happily.

They all looked at each other and then finally replied to Mikan altogether, "We'd love too."

_**Boy's side of the hot spring.**_

"Amazing…she's that great that even the land lady took and interest in her." Koko said as everyone looked at him and then at the wall where Mikan was suppose to be relaxing behind.

"Ano…" It was behind the wall where Hotaru was calling out to them.

"Ruka, let's make a bet." Hotaru spoke through a small hole with money contracted in her eyes.

"What kind of bet?" Ruka replied.

"If Mikan can attract as much customers enough to satisfy the land lord then you and your group have to pay one third of all the money you have and give it to all of us."

There was a short silence between the two groups and then finally Ruka answered, "And if you don't get as much costumer to satisfy the landlord?"

The tension was high and then finally Hotaru spoke, "Then the girls will sleep in your rooms because we all want to spend most of the money on shopping."

There was a long silence. Suddenly, the girls broke out laughing, "..as if they'd do it!" Misaki said as she laughed.

"I agree!" Said Sumire as they both held on to each other so as not to collapse.

"We'll do it." Koko, Tono, Tsubasa, Kazuki and Mochu shouted in unison.

The girls suddenly stopped laughing and then Hotaru asked, "Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, and Kamui…do you guys agree."

"Tch," replied Natsume uninterested… but inside, he was looking forward to it.

"…whatever.." murmured Kamui as he placed a piece of cloth on his face.

Ruka and Yuu don't really mind, so they decided to tag along.

The biggest flash sign of money appeared in Hotaru's mind as she smirked with glee. They all soon laughed and then relaxed quietly in the hot spring.

"Hmm…Mikan can you sing us another song?" Nonoko asked.

"Sure." Mikan said as she thought of another song to play again.

She then stood out from the water again and then went to the piano.

"Does this play all instruments?" Mikan turned to Hotaru who nodded.

_**Boy's side of the hot spring**_

"Hey, I think Mikan's going to play another song." Mochu said listening to the girls.

They all stared at him and then waited patiently for Mikan to start singing again.

They soon heard her say, "Ummm...is it ok with you guys if I play something more fun like?"

The boys all soon heard the girls say, "Yeah sure." All the boys looked at each other and lay back against the edge to relax and listen to her voice attentively. Mikan took a deep breath before she started to sing,

_?mo deun ge na e ge yeo ja ga yeo ja da un geo seul gang yo hae_

Mikan sang the last phrase really fast but it sounded perfect to their ears.

_?nal ba ra bo neun ne ya reut han shi seon deu ri nan shi reo_

_(yak han yeo ja sa rang e yak han yeo ja Whoo)_

_nae ge gang yo ha ji ma teu re gat hyeo beo ril nae ga a nin geol_

_jeon bu na eui ddeut dae ro_

_?na neun na in geol nu gu do dae shin ha ji ma ra_

_(geu reo ge man man ha ge neom eo gal nae ga a ni ya)_

_nae mo seub geu dae ro dang dang ha go ship eo_

_(geu neu re gat hyeo sa neun yeo ja reul yeo ja reul gi dae ha ji ma)_

_sek shi han cha bun han yeong weon gi han nam ja man a neun dda bun ham_

_geu geon ba ro chak gak mo deun nam ja deu reui gwan shim sa_

_nan i se sang eul mo du ba ggweo beo ril ggum eul da ga jin geol_

_(Get it up nan bu jok hae Get it up mo deun ge da)_

_ma ri dwe ji an jan a geu deul man eui pyeong deung ga teun geon_

_geu dae deu ri man deun gi jun e mat ge_

Everyone was listening excitedly like some kind of concert. Anna and Nonoko started to twirl around in the hot spring as well as Nobara and Misaki.

_?na neun na in geol nu gu do dae shin ha ji ma ra_

_(geu reo ge man man ha ge neom eo gal nae ga a ni ya)_

_nae mo seub geu dae ro dang dang ha go ship eo_

_(geu neu re gat hyeo sa neun yeo ja reul yeo ja reul gi dae ha ji ma)_

_mo deun ge na e ge yeo ja ga yeo ja da un geo seul gang yo hae_

_deo i sang eun cham ji ma ra Shake it everything, I like that..._

_ma eum eul deo yeo reo bwa u rin ga teun go seul hyang hae ga jan a_

_mo du ham gge yeong weon hal ten de seo ro da reun seong il bbun jon jae ha gi wi han_

_in gan in geol.. Why.. i jen bu jeong ha ji ma_

_?do ne nun i meo reo ja jon shim eul sa neun nam ja geu dae i jen ma ji hae ra Dooms and_

_doom_

_ja! i je BoA yae gil dam a deut ja! sae shi dae.. Story.. Girls on top!_

_?na neun na in geol nu gu do dae shin ha ji ma ra_

_(geu reo ge man man ha ge neom eo gal nae ga a ni ya)_

_nae mo seub geu dae ro dang dang ha go ship eo_

_(geu neu re gat hyeo sa neun yeo ja reul yeo ja reul gi dae ha ji ma)_

One the song ended Mikan stopped singing and then got back in the hot spring and just lay back to relax.

Tono who saw a little opening behind the thick wooden door quickly moved over and slowly peeked through the hole. All the guys watched him in disgust, Suddenly Hotaru poked her finger in the hole making Kai shout in pain.

"What are you doing Hotaru?" Misaki asked quite curious.

"Oh, nothing. I just thinking of blocking this hole," said Hotaru unemotionally as she got out a cork out of no where and shoved it into the hole.

"Serves you right," Tsubasa said chuckling. Tono right eye was red because of the incident.

"I'm going to my room." Natsume said as he stood up from the hot spring's water to reveal his muscles and six-pack figure. He then walked in to the change room and got dressed again.

After a few minutes Mikan stood up.

"I'm going back now, oyasumi." Mikan said not knowing the Natsume had already left as well. She then went back to the change room and got dressed again but now in the most beautiful kimono that she had bought in Tokyo while on the two day vacation with Hotaru. Mikan then stepped out of the door soon to find Natsume standing there was well staring at her head to toe.

"Oh…it's… you…Natsume." Mikan said a little exhausted from all the heat. Before she knew it she had fainted. Natsume managed to caught her in his arms.

"Baka..." Natsume said with a little smiled as he soon carried her to her room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Gomen, for not being to update 'Her Determination' for so long. I had been very busy, lately. Sorry if this chapter was crappy and all. I had done it in mere one hour, so it lames. Arigato for reviewing 'Her Determination' x3. I was so happy to have read your wonderful reviews. If you have a suggestion or a song that can be used, fell free to state it. I'll try my best on it. Well, I got to go, I'll try to update asap._


	19. Chapter 19 : Hide and Seek

_Flamey: Gomen ne, for note updating ealier. It's been a year since my last update. I'll try to make up up for the lost of times. To those who still is reading my stories, arigato. *bow and smile sweetly* Honto ni, Arigato. Hope you like it._

_p.s_

_Thanks to all those pms' and reviews I received. There all wonderful. This chapter is especially dedicated to you guys._

_(Playing song clap by teen top)_

_

* * *

_

_-x-_

**_Her Determination_**

_by _

_xxFlaming Milcutexx_

_-x-_

_

* * *

_

_Someday_

_Everything will fade into memories, but those times I've spent with you... I will remember... forever..._

_by Admin_

_**Chapter 16: The Second Day at the Lodge**_

I was standing at the center with nothing but darkness surrounded me. I had tried calling for help but all I received was silence answer. I wonder how I ended up at this place. I started to walk aimlessly, trying to find my way out. For the past years I on mission, I shut my self in order to become stronger than I was before. I wanted to protect those are important to me from harm and danger. I am willing to sacrifice myself in order to protect them… But now, I am no longer sure of myself.

Instead of protecting them, I end up been protected instead. I remembered the test that was given to us. Everyone was doing their best to protect themselves and each other. Even Anna and Nonoko had become stronger. Natsume,… even when he was in danger himself, he tried to protect me. He kept endangered himself for others… for me. Everyday, every hour his life span shortened because of the amount of his alice was used. Because of that… I wanted to become stronger… stronger than anyone else in order to protect everyone… most importantly him.

* * *

Chew..

…chew..

..blow..

…blow..

…. 'poped'

..chew..

Chew..

…blow..

,,blow..

A vein twitched, as if it was an automatic reflex, Hotaru pulled out a Baka Gun from out of nowhere, pulled the trigger towards the poor Tono.

_**Baka! Baka! Baka!**_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Tono cries with a scared voice, feeling invincible air punches all over his body, sending him to fly a few meters forward. Luckily, he came out alive. "W-w-w-what the hell? O-o-ouch!"

"Make those noise again, and you will taste the warmth of my newly improve baka canon with steel bullets." Hotaru replies back blankly, as she replaced her baka gun with baka canon.

Yuu, very worried about Hotaru's recklessness of hitting people with her inventions, helps Tono stand up from his fall. He restlessly tells the Nanotechnology Alice user, "Mou, Hotaru-chan, don't you think you're a going a bit too far? He is a senpai…"

Hotaru looks up and stares at Yuu, "What are you talking about, Tobita?" she asks with a blank look, her purple eyes not blinking. "It was only a baka gun. I haven't tried out my baka canon on him yet. I've been shooting my Baka Gun at Mikan and she appears to be normal. Not once did she go to the hospital, you know. And that perverted senpai just experienced it once."

Hearing that statement, all eyes turned to the brunette. Mikan was busy running his finger through Natsume's hair. Mikan smiled nervously at Hotaru, "Demo ne, it still hurt to be shot by baka gun, Hotaru."

The other just laughed nervously.

It has already been 4 days since they had been tested by the Gakuen Alice and 3 days staying outside the academy. During those days, they had enjoyed their day to the fullest with shopping, sight-seeing, dating and hot spring. During those days too, their bond was strengthen as they got to know each other more especially the new students, Kazuki, Kamui and Nakuru. Kazuki was an out-going person, and they were fond of him. Although, in Nakuru cases they just hoped they did nothing to annoy the girl.

Mikan found a clearing near the lake and she thought of having a picnic there. It was already the mid of November. It was crazy to have a picnic outside but Mikan determined to have a picnic. Thanks to one Hotaru's Invention, they were able to have a picnic. The invention helps to increase the atmospheric temperature at radius of a half kilometer.

Kazuki was staring at the sky, bored to death. He had been doing so since two hours ago. "I'm bored," He sat up and nudged Kamui. "..Entertain me, Kamui" He used his puppy eye dog at him. Kamui stared at him before continued to listen to his iPod. "Who do you think I am? Clown? Go away Hihara-san" Kamui laid himself onto the ground. However, that did not stop Kazuki. He continued to shake Kamui until the last restrain he had snapped. "…Hihara-san..." Kamui said darkly. "Do you want me to use my alice on you?"

Kazuki was obvious to the annoyed Kamaui. He continued to bother him as if he did not noticed anything, "Common Kamui, let's play. Play!" Kazuki only received a whack in the head.

"Mou~! Kamui is so mean!" Kazuki stood up catching everyone attention. Kamui stuck out his tongue at Kazuki. He would careless about Kazuki childish act. "Play Hide-and-Seek yourself, Hihara-san"

Nakuru rolled her eyes at them. _Stupid_

His eyes brighten as he turned to the other. "That's It!"

Blink..blink..blink

"Why don't we play hide and seek," Kazuki grinned at them.

.

..

…

….

…

…

…

…

..

..

.

"WHAT!" The others shouted.

Misaki rubbed her forehead out of distress, "Kazuki-kun, what are you suggesting? We play hide and seek?"

"Hey, exactly how old are you again?" Tono grinned at him while continuously ruffling Kazuki's hair. Kazuki growled his now messy hair. "I'm sixteen"

"Exactly, do you expect us to play such a childish game? Hide and seek is for babies," Mochu said laughing at him.

Kamui stared at Kazuki seeing his face redden with embarrassment. He sighed as he ruffled his hair. He may seemed uncare but he did consider Kazuki as his friend. Kamui was about to say something, when Mikan suddenly cut him.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, don't you think so?" Mikan smiled at Kazuki.

Kazuki blushed seeing Mikan's smile. However his blushes did not go unnoticed by a pair of crimson eyes. Although, it was probably a hunch but somehow seeing other guy blushing due to a certain brunette made him boiled with jealousy.

"Childish as ever, huh polka?" Natsume smirked at Mikan as he sat up. Mikan pouted at him, how come he always called her by her printed underwear not by her name.

"I do have name you know, you should have know it already" Mikan glared at him.

Seeing her pout, made him wanted to tease her even more, "..and it's polka"

"NATSUME!"

"I-I think that's not a bad idea.." Nobara said shyly. She did mind to play hide and seek. Besides, she can play hide and seek with Mikan-chan. Anna, and Nonoko agreed with her.

"I have to agree with Ibaragi-san in that case. Besides, it not like we have anything better to do anyway," Kamui said blankly. Kazuki stared at Kamui with teary eyes. _Kamui_

Mochu, Tono and Misaki scratched their head. Yep, it was wrong of them to bully Kazuki. Who knows, it might turned out fun.

"Maa~ they all in favor to play hide and seek?" Yuu asked as he pushed his glass up.

"IYE!" Shouted the other as Natsume shrugged.

"Choto matte," Hotaru cut in. "Let's make the game more interesting."

"What do you have in mind, Hotaru-chan?" Tsubasa asked her. He sweared he could see money signs in her eyes. This had got to be bad news.

Hotaru took out a card from her pocket. "Invention no.078; the _Maize House_. **The Maze** is able to create pocket dimensions inside the real world, which contain giant mazes. Unlike conventional mazes, which work in three dimensions, the puzzles created by Maze are twisted through four or more dimensions, allowing people to walk upside-down, up staircases that cannot really exist, and generally to become lost in a world that defies the laws of perspective. Maze also prevents any kind of "cheating" by raising walls to stop people from climbing over them and by repairing walls that have been damaged by people trying to break through. This Invention is available at price of 3, 000 rabbits. Purchase can be, made by online or e-bay. The first two customers could have the sign of Kinomoto Sakura from CCS," Hotaru said turning to the readers. The other just sweat dropped at her.

Misaki snickered. Somehow she liked the way Hotaru thinking. And she knew just the way to make it even more interesting and not some kid's game. "Then, let's make it a chase between the boys and the girls," Misaki said evilly. "Who ever loses, have to obey their's partner commands."

The others just stared at her. "You really like having a match with the guys huh, Harada-san," Sumire said as she flipped her hair behind. "But I don't mind. It would be interesting to see the guys loose."

"We? Losing on you girls? I'm sorry but it going to be the opposite way," Mochu said arrogantly. Sumire glared at him as he glared back. The other just sighed at the sight.

Mikan brighten at the idea, "Good Idea, Hotaru and Misaki senpai. We can use our alice to get through the maize. Just to be fair I will only use my nullifying alice," Mikan smiled at them.

Misaki nodded at her. "Then it settles then. The rules are simple; the Seeker whether it's guys or girls will be determined by rock, paper and scissor. Then the seeker will be searching for their partner inside the maize. The Hider has 30 seconds lead before the race. Since, most of us already in relationship it would be easy to decide on the partner then." Misaki smiled knowingly.

"Ano Misaki," Tsubasa pushed his hat back, "not all of us in relationship you know." He said nervously.

Kamui **x **Tono

Nobara **x **Kazuki

"Eh? Aren't we missing someone?" Koko said as he scratched his head. All eyes turned to Nakuru who was reading a book at a near by bench. Mikan ran to her and smiled at Nakuru. "Akizuki-san, would you like to join us?"

Nakuru let her bangs covered her eyes. "No," she replied as she stood up and walked away. Leaving the Mikan in dazed.

…_.Nakuru….._

* * *

Kamui closed hid eyes as he concentrated on his wind alice. Sensing the direction of the wind could help his on finding the exit soon. Kamui smirked to himself. Seriously, never had he thought that playing hide and seek could be so challenging. He thought is would be childish as hell. The rules were easy. The Hider had exactly two hours to search for the exit without being caught by the Seeker. The Seeker needed to fight with the Hider or at least preventing the Hider from going to the exit. The boys won over the Rock, Paper, and Scissor therefore, the boys (excluding Kamui since he is in the girl's team) were the Seeker. It was the battle of the year. It was to determined which party was stronger and how could they improve themselves during the game. Kamui would care less about it. Unfortunately, he was in the _girls' team._ So much for luck. It was killing two birds with one stone, as the purposed of the game also was to improve their alice. And Hotaru, Sumire and Misaki were fired on defeating the guys. The others just laughed it off.

"_The Seeker has entered the maize. I repeat, the Seeker has entered the maize. The Hider has exactly two hours to find the exit."_ Amanatsu voiced was heard throughout the maize.

The Maize was no walk in the park, as expected of Imai's Invention. Kamui opened her eyes as he founded the net flow of the wind, "..game over.." Kamui said to himself as he use his wind alice to create a massive wind whirl. In matter of seconds, he was already at the exit.

_**KAMUI WINS!**_

* * *

Ruka walked aimlessly inside the maize. Since he had the Animal Pheromone Alice, it gave him the disadvantaged considering the absent of animal inside the maize. He had already loose track of time since he entered the maize. He had no idea where the hell he was or how long he had been inside the maize? The only thing he knew was that, finds Hotaru and then searched for the exit. Since this was Hotaru's Invention, he doubted that Hotaru would ever face difficulty in finding the exit '_She would probably be at exit by now,'_ Ruka sighed. He turned to left when he caught a sight of a raven haired girl walked around the corner.

"Hotaru..?"

Wasting no time, he dashed toward the raven haired girl. "Hotaru!" Ruka smiled at the figured just a few feet from him. '_At last_!' Before he could landed a finger on her shoulder he was threw back a three feet away no thanks to the baka gun. He had three lumps on his head as his eyes were swirling out of dizziness.

Hotaru stared blankly at blonde, "Sorry Ruka but I have no intention of losing to you." Hotaru peeked on Ruka's cheek before she walked off to the exit.

_**Paired one: Hotaru wins!**_

* * *

Tsubasa grunted as he ruffled his hair messily. Since he had the Shadow Manipulation Alice he could easily traced the shadow around the maize although it took a lot of concentration and alice to figure out Misaki whereabouts but he managed to do it. However what frustrated him was that Misaki also used her alice which was Double Ganger Alice that allows her to multiply herself into two or more. Tsubasa had yet managed to capture her double ganger. He was not the slightest closed to the real Misaki. Misaki was scattered all over the maize and it was hard to identify the real one. The only person that could tell the real Misaki was Kaname and Mikan. He still faced troubled on choosing the real one. Tsubasa sighed. Either way, Misaki would bet the crap out of him if he could not catch her. It was not like she would not do the same thing if he won the game. She would still hit him.

Tsubasa closed his eyes and concentrate harder. Over the years, Tsubasa still did some mission for the academy. He tried to hide the fact from Misaki but somehow she managed to uncover the truth. He hated seeing Misaki worried face each time he came back from a mission. However, through the mission he took he learned to grasp his alice and used it to it fullest potential. A few seconds later, his body was surrounded by dark aura, and then the aura spread across the maize. Even though, Misaki too managed to improve her alice but there was still a different between the real one and the fake one. A few managed later, Tsubasa noticed that one of the_ Misakis'_ was emitting a slightly different aura from her shadow. Tsubasa opened his eyes as he speed to the direction of the Misaki. He sure that that was the real one!

Misaki smiled when on of her double ganger had found the exit. Yes! As she was about run toward the exit she noticed a presence behind her. Knowing fully it was Tsubasa, she spun around with a kick. Lucky for Tsubasa, he managed to catch Misaki's right foot only to have Misaki spun anti-clockwise with her left foot landed on his face.

"Hey! That's hurt, Misaki!" Tsaba shouted at her as he rubbed his left cheek. _Damn! Her kicks still hurt like hell!_

"Good then. I won't go easy, Tsubasa," Misaki said as she duplicated herself into four, " …even if you're my fiancée," As she dashed forward with full speed.

Tsubasa stood up and face her with a grin, "It good to know that you admitted yourself as my fiancée." Tsubasa activated his alice as he readied himself, "But I have no plan on losing either!"

_**Paired two; Misaki wins!**_

* * *

KABOOM!

Kazuki panted as he stood up. Although tiredness was visible in his face but he was enjoying the match with Ibaragi Nobara, the Ice Princess. He had already read her profile, and he too knew about her spilt personalities. Never once he thought that the shy and timid Nobara could be so cunning and cold when fighting. She extended her arm towards Kazuki, then two ice daggers came out and headed towards him. In a flash, Kazuki drew two electricity spheres and shot the two daggers to pieces with great accuracy. Then, she touched the iceberg, and the ground started shaking. Within a matter of seconds, sharp icicles emerged from the ground.

Kazuki jumped up in the air and landed a few feet from Nobara. It was a close call for him.

"Sugoi, Nobara-san!" Kazuki said exclaimed happily, "You really are as _strong_ as the rumor said!"

"You shouldn't be praising your enemy, Hihara-kun," Nobara said as the temperature suddenly decreased around them.

Smiling, Kazuki stood up. Finally something interesting that could ease off his boredom. "Demo ne, Nobara-san I can't loose," Kazuki closed his eyes as he concentrated on his alice, "..at least not now.." He opened his eyes revealing lifeless cold pair of eyes.

_**Paired three; kazuki wins!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Game Over, polka dots. Now I believe I will have your undivided attention," Natsume began without preamble. "I'm in no mood for your games, polka."

"Well, now that you have my attention, what will you do with me?"

Natsume smirked at the challenge in her voice. He read fear and confusion in her eyes but her soft voice denied it was true. Her false bravery pleased him. She wasn't the type to cower or swoon. He almost answered that he would have her, for as long as he wished to keep her, no matter what obstacles she placed in his way. Mikan must have read the intent in his gaze because she began to back away, ever so slowly.

Natsume was swift to end her retreat. He took hold of her shoulders, felt the silken softness beneath his fingertips, and almost forgot what he was about, until she tried to jerk away. "Oh, no you don't," he whispered. He pulled her toward him and turned her, and she felt like a puppet and he the manipulator, as she was locked between the wall and the railing. She was good and trapped and Natsume smiled over it.

"Natsume, what are you doing? Let me go!" Mikan try to jerk away._ He was supposed to fight with her, NOT caging her!_

"Not until we've had a little talk," Natsume replied. He acted as if he had all the time in the world.

Mikan let her exasperation show. "Are you trying to win by stalling the time? If that the case, then don't. I rather fight with you. I won't go easy on you Natsume."

"Why are you avoiding me?" Natsume asked her with dark scowl shown on his face. He was annoyed since the she was discovered as Mikan. She acted all formally with him, it was not like her at all. He tried to talk her before but she managed to run away from him. But no more, now that he caught her.

Mikan avoided his gaze. She really didn't want to be alone with him. Natsume made her nervous. She didn't feel in control when she was with him.

"..Don't get to close with me …" Mikan's voice deserted her, and Natsume had to lean down to hear her question. He didn't answer, but continued to look at her, his gaze telling her all she needed to know. She had thought that she would yell at him put him in his place with a severe bruises, but suddenly found herself quite speechless.

"Why are you acting up like this?" Natsume finally broke. Natsume placed both palms on the wall behind her and slowly leaned forward. "You don't understand," Mikan whispered. "I don't want to hurt you by involving you with me.."

Her admission pleased him, almost as much as her rosy lips beckoned him. He couldn't wait any longer but vowed to go slowly. His mouth gently brushed hers. Mikan tried to turn her head but Natsume caught her lower lip and held her captive. He kissed her again, applying more pressure, and although he had planned only to give her one chaste kiss, he found that he wanted more from her. His mouth opened over hers, and when she tried to resist the invasion of his tongue into the sweet warmth inside, Natsume used one hand to force her chin down. His tongue took what his body craved, stroking and exploring and penetrating the sweetness she offered.

Mikan was shocked by the initial touch of his tongue. She didn't know that he kissed in such a way! She recoiled in embarrassment, yet heard herself gasp with pure pleasure. She couldn't stop the kiss or her tongue, when it touched his, timidly at first, and then with increasing ardor. She heard his deep growl of encouragement and put her arms around his neck to bring him closer. She didn't know it was possible, but the kiss deepened, became hotter. She clung to Natsume's massive shoulders and drank her fill, giving and taking the pleasure that flowed between them.

The longer they kissed, the more Natsume demanded. He was rough in his passion, holding her face to gain deeper advantage. Never had a single kiss so affected him, so aroused him. He wanted her with a burning need that no other woman could satisfy. The more he drank, the more he wanted.

His tongue penetrated, receded, and then plunged in again and again. Mikan, lost in an ocean of sensation, began to tremble and felt liquid heat flow through her body. The intensity of what was happening between them frightened her. She finally pulled away and had to use the wall for support. Her breathing was as ragged as her thoughts.

It took a full minute for Natsume to gain control of himself. Mikan kept her gaze downcast, lest he read the embarrassment in her eyes.

"Don't dare you run away from me again, polka" Natsume demanded. His voice sounded gruff and, she noticed with irritation, terribly victorious.

"The AAO is after me... They might hurt you. I rather died than seeing you hurt Natsume," Mikan said. She looked up at him, and Natsume was again spellbound by her eyes.

"I can well protect myself. You don't have to concern yourself with me" So much for honeyed words, Natsume thought with an inward grimace. He began cursing himself for his rashness when he noticed the change in her expression. "In fact, I should be the one protecting you not the other way around," Natsume descended and kissed her forehead.

Mikan could felt her eyes teary by his words. She was speechless to him. She could find any coherent words to say to him. His words touched her heart and she could feel her heart hammering on her chest. Not knowing what to say, Mikan tiptoe to him and kissed him.

Natsume was surprised when she suddenly kissed him. However, he overcome his shocked by replying to her kiss. From her kiss, he knew what she wanted to say to him.

_I believe you, Natsume_

_**Natsume wins! **_

-X-


End file.
